Heroes
by Deathshot147
Summary: BeastBoy fights Slade before meeting up with his lost Titans, preparing for battle. Bad summary, but you may like it. This is my very first fanfiction. Enjoy. bbxStar bbxrae
1. Chapter 1: Long ago

**_CHAPER 1 - THE LOST_**

"Ugh..."

BeastBoy groaned as he got out of bed. Boy was he tired. after spending the night looking for bad guys, being tired was a major side affect. It would be great if he still had a team. He chuckled to himself at the thought. He then felt a pang of sorrow. Man, did he miss the Titans. They were his best friends. They were his family.

But when Slade came back, so did Robin's obsession. After having enough of it, Starfire left the team. Slowly but surely, the Titans began to disband after that. BeastBoy dedicated his time as a hero searching for Slade. And it didn't help when he found out Argent came to Jump City. She was a bit nosy, and Garfield didn't really like that. But when she left, things did tend to get lonely, but he had to tough it out and focus on his main objective.

Just then, BeastBoy heard his communicator go off.

"Target found," it repeatedly said.

BeastBoy smirked to him self. " Time to go to work." BeastBoy ran up to the roof and jumped off, turning into a falcon, and flying away to his target.

He morphed back into his human form, standing in front of a abandoned warehouse. "How cliche," he muttered to himself. he morphed into a blood hound and slowly snuck in.


	2. Chapter 2: Found you

**_CHAPTER 2 - FOUND YOU_**

When BeastBoy made it in, it was so quiet you could hear a pen drop. Not to mention it was black as night. Thankfully, Bloodhounds could see in the dark.

 _'Man, I wish I had some team mate. This would be a lot easier. And a lot more funner. Wait. Is that a word? Funnerer? Nah, that's just worse. Or maybe, It's- '_

BeastBoy's thoughts were interrupted due to a loud clang. His ears erected in alert. ' _Alright B, you gotta stay focused.'_

He did his best to try to find the source of the sound, but to no avail. But he didn't give up. He searched for about three hours before changing into his human form. He growled in frustration. ' _I know I tracked Slade here, so where is he???'_ He entered his fighting stance when he heard another clang. _'WHAT IS THAT!?'_ He tratransformed into a bat, and hung on the ceiling, waiting for the next clang.

After an hour, BeastBoy lost complete composer and patience, and so decided it would be best if he just left and tried again next time. But then, instead of hearing a clang, he heard a knock. He quickly morphed into a falcon and flew to source of the disturbance.

And there he was outside.

Slade and his men were moving cargo into a big truck. ' _A convoy,'_ BeastBoy thought to himself. He morphed into an amoeba, and snuck onto one of Slade's man's boot. He them morphed into a small snake, that had just enough venom to knock someone out.

Slade knew he was there. But he thought he would give Beastboy, a Surprise."

After BeastBoy knocked out all of Slade's henchmen, he morphed into his human state and said, "It's over Slade. Or should I say, Deathstroke." Slade chuckled in amusment. "You sound a lot like Robin you know. But he was just dead weight." He looked BeastBoy up and down. "Looks like the apple didn't fall too far from the tree." Garfield growled in anger. "Shut up. I'm taking you in. And nothing you say will change that!" Slade chuckled again. "And what if I said, Attack."

"Attack? that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Why would I...I..." BeastBoy was surrounded by Slade bots. "Ooookay." He transformed into a pterodactyl and swooped in to destroy them. He slashed at one of their faces and it dismantled.

He quickly morphed into Lion and jumped on one of the robot's back and ate at it. He then sprung off its back and pounced on another Henchman. Then he morphed into a bear, and smoothly took off a bot's head. He was now back in human form. You're strong, but then again." Slade rushed over in a speed of light and punched BeastBoy in the gut. "You're too slow." BeastBoy pushed his hand away, and back kicked Slade in the face. Slade tried to punch him, but he ducked and middle kicked him in the stomach. He quickly grabbed a pole and tried struck Slade with it, but Slade grabbed it and swung it at Beastboy. But BeastBoy morphed into a bull. therefore dodging the pole. He then rammed Slade into the gut, but Slade moved out of the way, and kicked the bull in the jaw.

Instead of whimpering off, the bull transformed into a velociraptor and bit into Slade's armor, causing a dent, but Slade punched its skull, making it stagger backwards. BeastBoy then transformed into a bear and ran full speed at Slade. Slade picked it up, and tried to throw it, but then BeastBoy transformed into a whale, making Slade drop him. BeastBoy morphed back into his human state, but Slade was not there. Suddenly, Slade landed on his back, got off, picked him up, and threw him at the truck. The truck then had a dent in it. BeastBoy groaned, and then re-entering his fighting formation. Slade did the same. They rushed each other but then Slade pulled one of the swords off his back, and BeastBoy transformed into an elephant. BeastBoy managed to hit him him, but Slade also slashed at his foot. Gar then morphed into a tiger and bit Slade's arm again. Slade growled and attached a make-shift rocket to its back, pressed a button, and it went flying. BeastBoy then morphed into The Megalodon, and its weight bringing him down. BeastBoy returned into his human form, panting. Slade looked at him in disappointment. "C'mon, you can't be tired already?" BeastBoy growled and said, "Never." Slade smiled. "Well, I'm done for now. I'll let my apprentice handle you." BeastBoy looked confused, and then he saw her. His eyes lit up in shock. "Terra..."


	3. Chapter 3: Flash

**_CHAPTER 3: FLASH_**

Terra's eyes glowed bright yellow as she wore a sinister grin on her face. "Hello BeastBoy. I'll say, I expected Robin when Slade said I had a challenge. Instead he brought me a lovesick little boy."

BeastBoy shivered as he heard her speak.

' _How? I thought she didn't have any memories. why are her eyes glowing? Didn't she lose her powers? Why is she here? I thought she hated Slade. Does she hate me?'_ A million more questions erupted into BeastBoy's mind, but he couldn't focus on that, seeing as Terra ripped a bolder right out of the ground and launched it at him. BeastBoy morphed into a kangaroo and jumped over the rock. He then proceeded to transform into a goat as he tried to ram her but she flew into the skies. The jade hero quickly morphed into an T-Rex and swung his tail at her. As which she dodged them all. She then launched 10 boulders at him, which he destroyed with is tail, all but one. The one bolder hit him in the face, and he morphed into a gorilla, and gave out an ungodly roar. He ran to Terra and jumped up to her and he brings her down.

She landed on her bavk, grunting in pain. BeastBoy grabbed her throat, and aimed his fist at her heart for the kill. But he hesitated. He then jumped off of her. ' _I won't kill. Especially her.'_ "Wow, you're such a wimp," Terra sneered, as she got to her feet. "A big baby." She threw a rock at Beastboy, which was moving so fast, it went straight threw his right arm. He morphed back into human, howling in pain. "You're an idiot." She kicked him in his his face, forcing him to lay flat on his back. "You're soft." She stomped her foot into his genitals."

Slade laughed at this.

"And last but not least, you're weak." She stomped on his arm, breaking it instantly. BeastBoy gave an animalistic roar into the nights air. A flash back hit BeastBoy hard.

 ** _Flash Back_** \--

BeastBoy was lifting 15,000 tons, his muscles ripped, and his body nearly collapsing due to extreme fatigue and exhaustion. But Robin wouldn't let him stop. BeastBoy had to keep going. He had to. "C'mon BeastBoy, I know you got more than that. I can see it in you!" BeastBoy just couldn't press it, no matter how hard he tried. He has been doing this for hours. "BeastBoy! this type of strength will not help us defeat Slade!" Starfire scoffed and left the training room. She hated Robin's obsession with that damned Assassin. She hated it more than she hated the idea of Robin being romantically involved with Kitten. It burned her soul.

Cyborg went after Star to go comfort her.

"I'm trying Robin! I really am! But I just...I just... I can't do it! it's too heavy!" Robin sighed in disappointment. He allowed BeastBoy to morphed into something stronger so he could lift the weight. BeastBoy's muscles absolutely burned. He couldn't even lift them up. "I'm sorry Robin... I failed you." Robin looked down on him in pitty. He was about to say something harsh, but then he remembered who he was talking to. He was talking to his best friend. His brother.

"It's no sweat B. You just gotta learn how to do the things we define as impossible. No matter how hard it is, you gotta keep fighting. Don't let anyone ever call you weak. Because you're not. You hear me? You're not weak Garfield."

Robin did something no one ever thought he would. He hugged BeastBoy. BeastBoy was too shocked to give any recognition of what was happening.

Raven left the room, with a look of shame or her face. BeastBoy would never forforget that day. The day he thought he loved Raven. The day that thought went to pieces.

 ** _FlashBack Ends_** \--

BeastBoy growled at the top of his lungs and yelled, " I'M NOT WEAK!!!"

The yell came out as roar, leaving the ground to begin to shake. BeastBoy morphed into a Malchoir Dragon and blew fire at Terra. Due to her armor being completely metallic, she wasn't in pain, but she was terrified.

Slade saw the situation she was in, and he quickly jumped into the battle field. He and Terra entered their battle stances, no matter how scared Terra was.

BeastBoy was furious. He wasn't thinking straight. All he could think of was killing both Slade and Terra. He felt a sharp pain on his neck, and he morphed back into his human form, whilst unconscious. Behind him stood Argent. Her red and black hair glowed beautifully in the moon light.

"Alright ya old buggers. No one messes with my friends. No one." She pulled out two red magical swords, ready for combat.

' _I'm sorry BeastBoy, but you're not thinking straight mate. You need to clear your head.'_ And with that, Slade backed away into the shadows, leaving Terra alone once again. No words were needed. Terra and Argent ran full speed at one another and clashed.


	4. Chapter 4: Argent

**_CHAPTER 4 - ARGENT_**

BeastBoy layed flat on his back. He was very much unconscious.

Terra laughed at this.

"You just took out your chance at beating me! hahaha HA! you stupid bitch!"

Argent didn't say a word.

She readied her swords, and prepared for fight. Terra didn't seem to get the point. "Why are you still here? LEAVE! I'll kill the green bean, and if you're still here by then, I'll kill you too!"

Argent summoned 50 daggers around her to protect herself.

Terra still seemed self absorbed in her own world.

"Alright, fine. If you won't leave, then I'll kill you as well. Slade will be happy. He'll love me like I love him. I'll show you." She flew towards Argent in a fury scream of war. She knew she was going to win. Thousands of rocks and boulders were at her side, ready for launch. Once she killed Argent, she was going to kill BeastBoy. She was going rip his head off his shoulders.

Suddenly, Terra's armor was engaged with thousands of plasma daggers. They all exploded in a loud boom. Terra went flying to the warehouse, reducing it to rubble due to impact. She groaned and slowly got up. Argent smirked. "Ya know girlie, if you spent as much time fighting, than you do talking, you wouldn't be so predictable." Terra growled at her. "Never... I'm not... I'M NOT PREDICTABLE!!!" The rubble around them floated in golden aura. Terra threw all of them at Argent. The rocks were reduced to more rubble.

When the onslaught was over, Terra giggled at her rage. But slowly, he giggles began to disappear. In front of Argent was red shield, protecting her from all of the earthly rocks that were thrown at her. She gave out a battle cry, and jumped at Terra. The speed was too amazing. Terra didn't have time to react as she felt a fist connect to her face. Argent didn't stop. She middle kicked her in her side. She uppercuted her, then proceeded to blast her back with her red aura. Terra went flying back at the used to be warehouse. "Garfield may be dense, but I'm not," Argent said. "This was not a convoy, this was a trap." She kicked Terra in the air, then threw a ball of plasma at her stomach and she went flying before it exploded. Terra slowly fell to the ground. "You guys planned on him coming. You wanted it happen. But you're not going to hurt him. You not going to take down the last titan." Terra threw a rock at Argent, hoping to penetrate her head like she did BeastBoy's arm. Argent lazily moved her head to the side. "Terra..." Both girls froze, and looked over to the corner. BeastBoy was slowly rising to his feet. Terra took this advantage and tackled Argent to the ground. She then pounded her fist into her face. Due to shock, Argent had no way to protect herself. Terra then picked her up, and then threw her to the ground. She picked up a Boulder, planning to smash her face in. "Any last words bitch?" She growled. Argent smirked and said. "Yeah, look out." Terra was confused until she felt deep claws enter her stomach. Once they left her body, she turned to see an angry BeastBoy with bloody hands. "BeastBoy...?" Then, she dropped.

Suddenly, they heard clapping. They looked to their left to see Slade just sitting there.

"Well well well Titans, didn't think you had it in you. You finally took a life." BeastBoy's senses returned, and he felt regret hit him harder than it ever had. "TERRA!" He ran to her side and put his hands on her stomach. "It's okay, I learned this from one of Raven's spell books." His hands glowed blue, signaling his healing trance. When it touched Terra, he body began to heal. Argent looked absolutely surprised. She never knew he could do this.

Especially, if it came from Raven.

Once he was done healing her, he looked up at Slade said, "I may not be Robin, but I don't need to be. I _will_ take you down. I'm not weak." Slade laughed at this. "You're an idiot you green clad hero." BeastBoy stood up and said, "I may not be smart enough to do everything, but I'm dumb enough to try anything."

At that moment, he swiftly pulled out an explosive Birdarang, a last gift from Robin.

He threw it at Slade, even though he caught it. "RUN!" he yelled to Argent. They both limped away as quickly as they could, before they heard a mesmerizing explosion let off the behind them. They were still too close to the blast radious, as they went flying.

When BeastBoy stood up, he used the last of his energy to heal Argent. Then, he fainted.

 **RR**


	5. Chapter 5 - Reunion

**_CHAPTER 5: REUNION_**

"Will friend BeastBoy be alright?"

"You were strong out there man. Just hang on."

"Azerath Metrion Zenthos!"

"You saved me mate, so don't die on me. I still need to return the favor."

BeastBoy heard voices in his head, as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

He would sometimes hear his mom and dad saying just how proud they were of him. But in his eyes, none of this mattered.

He failed to take down Slade. He knows he did. a simple explosive Birdarang wouldn't be enough to take down a monster like him.

He Garfield knew this.

He could also hear his foster parent, Rita. She was telling him how he shouldn't be taking in so much responsibility to take down someone as dangerous as Deathstroke. She believed that he belonged with her. That he needed to return to his former team, The Doom Patrol. That's where he belongs.

But he would argue with her, that his home was in Jump City. And that his friends needed him. No matter how cowardly they were when they left. He would question her, saying that, "If I leave, what makes me different from them?" He hated to use his fellow titans as an example of a bad idea. But it was the best he had.

She would sometimes say, that technically, he was the one who left the Patrol. She would say that nothing was different from then, and now. And he would respond by saying, "Everything, is different now."

And finally, BeastBoy would hear the titans, his "family." They would tell him to hang on, and how proud they were of him. But sometimes, these voices would seem real. As if the Titans were actually there telling him this. But he wouldn't believe it. He hadn't seen them in years. Why would that change now?

He wasn't going to torture himself over thinking like that.

"BeastBoy?"

Garfield opened his eyes to see that everything was black. He looked around, searching for the sound of the voice. "Who's there?"

"It's me."

He turned around to see Raven. She looked different than the last time he had seen her. Her hair was dyed completely black. It was longer, and kinda curly. Her body was more feminine muscular. instead of her usual attire, she wore a wife beater and ripped jeans, sneakers to support her feet. She looked like a more casual citizen than a superhero.

"Raven? is that really you?" He questioned. She answered by saying, "It's time for you to come back. We need you in the real world." Suddenly, the pitch black room shook, as if an earthquake erupted. BeastBoy opened his eyes again, waking up in the titans medical bay. He looked at his hands, and his surroundings. He was attached to an heart rate monitor, as he still wore his clothes that he went to go find Slade in. He groggily rubbed his eyes in confusion, asking, "How did I get here?" Someone answered, "Friend Argent brought you here to us. You're okay now." BeastBoy turned to see Starfire standing there.

"Starfire...?

Starfire...

Starfire!"

He launched himself her, breaking the heart monitor due to his up burst. He hugged her tightly, just as she would do to him. "I missed you..." She whispered to him, "Well missed you as well."

"Are the others here?"

Yes. They are in the living room, discussing matters about Slade."

"Did I manage to capture him?"

"Nay."

BeastBoy sighed in relief and in frustration.

Starfire looked different as well. Her hair was still fury red as ever. Her hair was shorter, and was in a Chinese bun. Her body was now a more hourglass figure, her curves beautiful as ever. She wore her usual clothesclothes as she did as a titans. She also still looked fairly young.

"Are you ready to go speak to them friend Garfield?" He smiled and said, "Yes."

They walked down the hall to living room, Robin's voice beginning to seem closers and louder.

As they reached the room, all chatter stopped. They all looked to the doorway to see Starfire and BeastBoy standing there.

Everyone was there. And Everyone looked different. Robin had his usual spiked hair, but he wore a black T - shirt, with dark blue jeans. He also had on reading glasses instead of his superhero thingies (I honestly don't know what those things are called. But you know what I'm talking about). Raven looked the same as she did in his dream, except now she was in fetal position (BeastBoy used context clues, and figured out she had just brought him out of his dream state). Cyborg looked the same, but his robotic figure was more skinny and slim. Argent was also there, still looking the same as ever.

BeastBoy chuckled and said, "Come on guys. Quit staring, you're making this weird. They laughed as they walked towards him, giving him a big hug. Raven just gave him a caring glare, and a sympathetic pat on the back. She stood and stared at his eyes longer than everyone else. BeastBoy loved it. "How did you guys get here?" Robin was the one to respond. "Well, we were all still in our separate ways, obviously. I was still trying to track You-know-who, and then I picked up a signal. A big one at that. As far as I can tell, I'm guessing you, Terra, and _Him_ were duking at it. I planned intervene and help, but I got a titans distress signal from Argent. She led me to the titans tower, and soon everyone else came through, responding to the distress signal. But I know Slade is on the loose, and this is going to sound selfish of me, but really I want to spend time catching up with you guys." BeastBoy and the whole team agreed. Chatter and laughter began filling tower once again.

 **RR**


	6. Chapter 6: Things changed

**_CHAPTER 6 -_** ** _THINGS CHANGED_**

Beastboy was in middle of telling a story about all the times he had whilst they were away. Some were good things to hear, and most were bad. But the story telling was fun and satisfying. Although the titans disbanded, it was nice to be talking as if nothing changed. As if Slade was an unknown memory that everyone had forgotten. But all good things must to an end.

Robin stood up and said, "There's something important I have to tell you guys..."

"Fire away Rob," Beastboy stated.

"I know why and how Slade has Terra, but you're not gonna like it.

You see, Slade, was gone for a while when we disbanded. He thought he had no obstacles in the way anymore, and then he could take over Jump City."

"But something or someone stopped him, didn't it?" Raven questioned. "Fortunately but unfortunately, yes. That someone was Beastboy and I. You see, with both of us still hot on his trail, he had no means of sheer power to take us both on."

"But he has before. What changed?" Cyborg asked. "Everything. Remember the day I had to go out and save Raven with Slade?" Everybody nodded or said yes in compliance. "Yeah, Slade's face was nothing but skeleton and flesh. Every since what Terra has done to him. Because of this deformed state he was in, he was greatly weakened. So much he couldn't even take on somebody like Kitten. But then, he got an Idea. A bad one at that. He then noticed, that Terra had a brother. Stop looking at me like that Beastboy. I know it's surprising, but bear with me here.

As I was saying, when Slade realized that Terra had a brother, he targeted him. With Brion--Terra's brother-- held captive, Terra had no choice but to drop out of that High school and become the person she tried so hard to destroy. But here's the real kicker. Terra had honestly thought that Slade was healthy, and could still beat her. This flaw in her eyes forced her to submit to him, for her brother's freedom. Slade then took control of her mind, making her become his great apprentice once more." To say Beastboy was shell-shocked would be an understatement. He had so many questions! But he decided to ask the most important one.

"Robin, how do you know all of this?" Robin sighed and said, "I was there. I dressed up like Red X, and became a spy. But Slade knew it was me. Soon he bested me, and I left."

But I thought you said Wilson was a weakling?" Starfire said.

"Ah well, you see starfire, Brion also had powers. I don't know what it is he can do, but Slade figured out a way to transport that power, into himself. I don't know, but this made him more powerful than before. He had become a absolute beast. I'm happy you didn't have to fight him tonight Beastboy. Otherwise, he would have killed you, no matter how strong you are."

"But With all of us together, we can take him on, right?" Argent asked. "I honestly don't know. It's been a while since we fought together. I don't think we still have that spark."

But if we don't try, Slade'll take over Jump, and thousands will die!" Beastboy exclaimed. "I know, Garfield. We are gonna try. We are Titans you know."

" _Were,_ Titans Robin. Things changed," Raven stated.

"Raven--"

"Robin, stop. As much as I don't want to agree with friend Raven, she is correct," Starfire said quietly.

Whether or not she was right mate, that doesn't mean we can't try," Argent said. "I can't pretend and say I know how precious this city is to you guys, because I honestly don't. But I know it meant something, something all of you want to protect"

Beastboy looked over to Raven and said, "She's right too ya know." She glared at him and said, "No, she's not. Even if we manage to fight Slade like we used to, Slade still has unknown powers we don't know about. If we were to fight him in the state we're in now, we're pretty much walking into a death trap."

"We don't have the time to train or anything. At this point, it's all or nothing."

"That's death at it's best. Let's not do this. I want Slade down as much as everyone else. But if it's time we need, it's time we'll get."

"And how are we gonna get that huh? Beg Deathstroke not to attack Jump too soon?"

"You make sound as if it's impossible. I'm not saying buy time from Slade himself, but from ourselves."

"And how the hell are we going to do that?"

"Simple, we let Slade believe we're going to attack him, but in actuality, we're not."

No Raven, that's dumb."

"Well Robin, I don't see you giving advice now do I?"

"My plan is simple. Attack now while we have the chance."

"That's suicide dumbass!"

"How!? It's better than giving Slade time to attack!"

"No Robin! You're being delusional!"

"And you're being unreasonable! This isn't about us--"

"Exactly, this is about you! All you care about is getting back at Slade!"

"Quiet! Both of you!" Cyborg shouted. "We get it, things changed. But it's not giving us much help if we waste time arguing."

"Beastboy," Argent said quietly. "What do you think?"

"I think we should get our acts together before our actions. Going out on the battle field like this is stupid. Before we make any decisions, how about we become allies first." Beastboy turned to leave. He stopped at the doorway and said, "I cleaned your rooms, feel free to leave. And with that, he resided in his room, away from his friends.

Friends.

A word he remembered, but a word he wished still existed.

 **RR**

 **And review who you side you take. Who ever had the most votes, that's the side I'll choose. But if there is no reviews (As always), I'll decided on my own.**


	7. Chapter 7: Moments

CHAPTER 7 - MOMENTS

Raven resided in her room.

And Beastboy wasn't lying when he said he cleaned it. It was left just the way it was. But with no dust, no cobwebs, and it wasn't deadly warm. It was as if she never left.

So with no thought in mind, she plopped on her bed, not giving a damn of how old the bed actually was. She sighed deeply in thought. She didn't know what to do with her Robin problem. She truly thought she was right, as she mostly always was. No one questioned Raven's battle tatics before. What's the difference now. The other "Titans" had to have known that she wad right. Especially Beastboy.

Beastboy...

Garfield...

He most likely followed Robin's suit. Waiting was always his thing. She could still see the playful demeanor captivated in his soul. There was no breaking that spirit. But all the same, he still had matured drastically. Mentally and physically.

Sure he was just a tad bit more muscular, but his mind...

More and more times Raven truly got to think of Beastboy, the more he seemed like a man. He always had leadership skills no doubt, but now... He seemed ready to operate an entire team, nearly just as much as Robin.

Raven then laughed to herself.

Never in her life would she ever had expected herself to compliment a guy like Gar. Especially a man who she considered to be her biggest rival. Man, was he persistent. He would always try to force her to play games, or just have fun. And just maybe sometimes she would listen. Gar wasn't just her biggest rival, but was her best friend.

Her family.

Her brother.

But...

Did she really want to be brothers? Of course after a while of knowing Gar, she had gained a small school yard crush, but nothing more than that. But it's just that...Why doesn't she feel like it was just a small crush? Why did she get tingly in her lower regions when she saw Beastboy with his shirt off a few years ago? Why does she think about Beastboy when she pleasures herself? And an even better one, Why was Beastboy the only one who ever tried so hard, to make her smile? Raven refused to believe it, but she grew to love Garfield, to lust over him.

Suddenly, a dim lamp blew out because of her powers.

Because of that, Raven decided to meditate.

WITH ROBIN

Robin was in the training room with Cyborg, trying to get all of the old mechanics working again. It seemed as if Beastboy had been slacking off when it came to keeping things in proper shape. "You know she's right, right?" Robin dropped his screwdriver and sighed. "No Cy, she's not. She's being naive again! typical Raven." Cyborg lifted an eyebrow and said, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, it means nothing Cyborg. Im just frustrated you know? It's just that, why does everyone take her side as of lately huh? I mean before we disbanded, Raven was the one practically calling the shots, and she is and will not be the leader. She doesn't know anything about that yet."

"Robin, in case you're forgetting, you do remember the reason why we disbanded right? We listened to Raven because your head was broken. You weren't being yourself."

"But we all saw how bad Raven was at leading. She lead us into three false leads in a week. I never even done that."

"Except for the time you had hallucinations of Slade."

"Those weren't hallucinations Victor, and you know it."

"But those were still false leads you led us to."

"At least I had reason!"

"What, and you think Raven didn't?"

"Don't even start with that Victor! You know just as well as I do that Raven never had any reason of leading us in the wrong direction. Her father was gone! Slade's powers were gone! Hell, I was gone! Nothing stood in her way for making the best decisions she could, and that was entirely her fault! She can't pin that on anyone. Not even me!"

"Actually, she can pin it on you! If you never lost your mind over Slade, she wouldn't even have to try to lead the team. It's because of you this is happening!"

"Don't you blame this on me! We all broke this team apart! Raven was always fighting with Beastboy. Starfire refused to work with me because she was frustrated with my Slade problem! And you were never here because you were too busy trying to help out Titans East, when in actuality, we all knew you only went over there just to fuck around with Bee! And it sounds harsh, but you know it's true!"

"No, it's not true! I wouldn't have to be over at Karen's team, if you acted like a leader and really brought down Slade! But the only thing you brought down was youself! So yeah, I don't want to be that guy of the group, but this was entirely your fault!" Robin slumped down to his knees, back against the wall. "Yeah, I know...This was my fault. I had every power in my hands to defeat Slade. But I was blinded by rage. Which in the end, not only brought down myself, but this team as well. Raven is right."

With Beastboy

Beastboy was walking down the titans hallway, not really trying to go anywhere, but just walking just because. "Oi Beastboy! Wait up!" Beastboy turned to see Argent jogging up to him. "Oh hey Argent, what't up?"

"Oh nothing much. Just wanted to see what you were up to. I'm bored."

"Ha. Yeah, I've been there before. It's not much to do in this tower when you're alone."

"I'm gonna lie to you, but I feel as you're trying to hint something to me mate."

"Nah, I'm not. I'm too tired to try to get into all that stuff. I just want to relax. This has been a quick and eventful day. I know I'm not the only one that thinks this."

"Right here buddy. When my titans team disbanded, I stayed out of drama. I didn't join any other team. I just roamed the world. Looking for the next big thing for me to discover."

"Meh, not me. I stayed right here."

"Yeah, I noticed. I've been here a couple of times, spying, and trying ti see what you were doing."

"I knew you were there. The whole time. You weren't fooling me."

"I'm fooling you right now."

"Say wha--?"

"Just hear me out okay? You saved my life a few hours ago--"

"You saved my ass t--"

"Just listen! I really appreciate you doing that for me. And I was just wondering if there was a way I could pay you back?"

"You could always join the original Teen Titans if you want."

"Seriously? "

"Yeah, seriously. You have been spying on me, but in the time, you have been a great help. And I would appreciate it if you join the Titans."

"That's not what I had in mind but thanks."

"What did you have in mind?"

Their short conversation was cut short, as Starfire came trotting down the hall. "Hello fellow titan member and Argent. It would appear that Robin has signaled us to the main room to discuss matters on Slade."

Beastboy nodded to Argent and said, "Let's go." The trio walking off the main room, ready tl discuss the current problem at hand.

RR

So I made the decision myself, obviously. I have to come to a realization that no one really reads my fanfiction. I'm fine with that, seeing as I wrote this for my own personal enjoyment. But I would like it if people can actually see what I have been doing. So, if I get a review of what you want to next chapter to be about, I'll gladly take it, as any review is a good review.

In my Opinion at least.


	8. Chapter 8: The Decision

**_CHAPTER 8 - THE DECISION_**

As all of the Titans gathered around the room, Robin began speaking. "So, as all of you are aware of, we are currently at a crisis of what are to do about Slade. And trust me, I still stand firm on decision, but it apears not everyone agrees. So I've found a way to fix this."

"A democratic vote?" Cyborg asked. Robin shook his head. "Nope. Rock Paper Scissors." Everone looked astonished at Robin's statment. Starfire just looked at him in awe. "But Robin, I thought the game of the rock and the paper and scissors were only meant for entertainment purposes?"

"Sometimes it is," Robin said. "But most times, it's meant to solve a spilt decision." Raven looked baffled. "I'd rather do an democratic vote. This is just silly."

Beastboy looked up and said, "Aww Raven! You scared of a little fun? You chicken! Mooo!" Cyborg and Argent snickered quietly. Starfire nudged them with a grin on her face. Raven said, "Shut it dickless, I don't see you making any tough decisions here!" For that, Beastboy proceeded to turn into a chicken but instead of clucking, he mooed. Cyborg, Argent, and Starfire were all snickering at that point. Raven rubbed her temple in frustration as she heard snickering, Beastboy's mooing, and Robin looking at her with an arrogant grin. "FINE DAMMIT FINE! I'LL PLAY THE STUPID GAME!" Everone playfully cheered for her. She rolled her eyes and grunted. Beastboy plopped down next to her and winked. "I want to see this one up close."

Raven playfully punched him on the arm. "Well how you stop staring at my ass up close."

"Hey, in my eyes, you were offering."

"That is so wrong, and I don't think you understand how much of a rapist you sound like right there."

"You raped my heart, I can only return the favor."

Raven snorted as Beastboy grinned. "So Robin, Let's do it," She said. "Ha, do it," Beastboy snickered. Raven quickly jabbed him in the gut. "Hopefully John Nash's game theory help me here," Robin stated. "Nope, no none of that," Raven said. "No science nerdy stuff, and no Raven mojo. This is going to be just peer luck."

"On shoot," Starfire told them.

"Rock

Paper

Scissors

Shoot!"

Robin had rock and Raven had scissors. "Best 2 out of 3!" Raven quickly said. "Alright then," Robin grinned.

"Rock

paper

Scissors

Shoot!"

Robin had papper and Raven had scissors.

"One more mates," Argent said, putting her arms around Cyborg. "Such a simple game decides the fate of what we are to do about Slade. Who will win eh?"

"Rock

paper

Scissors

Shoot!"

Paper and paper.

"Rock

Paper

Scissors

Shoot! "

Paper and paper.

"Rock

Paper

Scissors

Shoot!"

Scissors and scissors.

"Rock

Paper

Scissors

Shoot!"

Paper and rock.

Raven won.

"The fuck?" Robin exclaimed.

Everyone cheered for Raven.

"That's bullshit!"

"Oh, no shit Robin," Raven said.

"You should've I never lose Rock paper Scissors."

Robin pouted but said, "Fine, you win fair and square. But just know I'm still the leader." all the chatter had suddenly ceased. "Sorry if I am out of the loop, but when have we discussed bring the titans back together Friend Robin?" Starfire said. "I mean, why not?" Beastboy spoke up. "Although we can share a laugh, I'm sure we still have some tension. I think the best way to solve his, ia to bring the band back together. Right Argent?" Argent looked away but said, "Um, sure. Whatever you think is right ya know?"

"See? Argent agrees with me."

Cyborg said, "I want to get back together as well Beastie, but, I have a job at star labs with my dad. I can't just abandoned that."

Robin then spoke up, "Please Vic, I know it might be hard, but please do this for me. For us."

It's not just Victor. I'm still trying to rebuild Azarath as of right now," Raven said.

And I myself have business to attend to as well," Starfire said. Not wanting another baffle, Beastboy said, "We'll talk about it the day before we attack Slade, alright? As for right now, let's just enjoy each other's company."

With that Beastboy walked off, not before murmuring to Argent, "Thanks for having my back by the way. It surely helped." She blushed, and got up to go follow him.

Raven was going to go do the same thing, but she didn't want to go when Argent went. She didn't want to start any trouble. Even if that meant she had to lose the man she loved.

 **R R**

 **This is one of my short chapters, And I'm sorry. High school finals is coming up, and I don't want to waste any time. But after the 13th, I'll be back full time. Probably uploading twice a week. Also, I want to give a shout out to**

 **Aqua Rules** Thanks for the review, it made my day.


	9. Chapter 9: Instincts

**_CHAPTER 9 - INSTINCTS_**

Beastboy was marching down to his room in frustration. Man, he really did hate his team sometimes. If you could even call it a team.

He could very much hear Argent stomping down to his direction. He swiftly turned around and impatiently asked, "what?"

"I was following you. Making sure you don't stay mad or something."

"Ah well too late, I'm mad."

"Mad max?"

"That's not even funny."

"your point? I still said it."

"I hate you."

"I love you."

"umm..."

"Joking. Or am I joking? you'll never know mwahaha."

"You're still not funny."

"your point? I still said it."

"I hate you."

"I love you."

"C'mon now, you didn't even let me take you out to dinner yet."

"Lets skip the dinner, and get to the yoga wink wink nudge nudge."

"Pipe down woman, you're causing a scene."

"Who meee?"

"I'm still mad by the way."

"Well let me give some yoga then big guy."

Both Titans continued walking down the halls, chuckling together in harmony. "What even just was that?" Beastboy chuckled. "I don't know, but I think we just had a moment." Beastboy stopped by his door and openedit after saying,"I wish we could have more of those moments." unbeknownst to him, Argent began to madly blush. He quickly opened the door and said, "My bad, that was weird. I meant to say that I wish we could still have moments like these. I mean just as friends of course, and I'm not saying that I'd date you, I'm just saying that as a friend." With that, he closed the door.

He quickly opened it again and said, "I'm not saying that you're too good or bad for me or anything like that, and I'm not saying you're ugly either and stuff, I was just saying-" Argent cut him off and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "It's okay Logan darling, I understand what you're trying to say." She quickly whisped to him, "You better stop making moves on me, Raven might hear ya." And with that, she elegantly walked away from a confused Beastboy, who just stood there, baffled.

He subconsciously began to watch her butt bounce as she walked away. When he noticed what he was doing, he quickly adverted his eyes away, not wanting to feel like a perverted creep.

He turned back to his room to see Raven leaning against his doorway. "Jeus Garfield, you've got a problem my friend. If you keep staring at these girls asses, you'll get a nose bleed." He chuckled and gave his signals toothy grin. "Ahhh, there it is. I miss that smile Gar, it really brings the girls to their knees." She winked at him with a smirk on her face. "So I've heard. I also hear chicks dig the ears."

"No one says that but you," She giggled. "Oh wow Raven, it really is a treat to see you laughing, really brings out the old days eh?"

"The only thing I remember from the old days is me throwing you through a window."

"You're one to talk Ms. Pink Raven Emoji."

"Bleh. that doesn't even count. You're just jealous. that I have emoticlones and you don't."

"I am not."

"Yeah ya are. You're just peanut butter and jealous."

"You hate me, cause you ain't me."

"You hate me cause you ate me?"

"Dammit Raven that's not what I said."

They both shared a laugh with each other, just like the old days. It felt good to be with friends. Especially this friend. "It's good to talk to you Raven. This really makes me happy."

"Do you like Argent?" She asked, which she immediately regretted, but Beastboy acted surprisingly maturely. "I don't really know. She's nice, cute, and all of the above, but I like a girl who gives a fight, not a girl that takes one." Raven inched closer and said, "I give a fight."

"Yes you do," Beastboy said, as he inched closer as well. "I give the most fights, if anyone wishes to ask," Starfire said, entering the hallway. On instinct, Raven and Beastboy stepped away from each other, with a broad blush on their faces. "Shucks Starfire, you really know how to ruin a moment," Beastboy murmured. "I apologize friend Garfield, I just require a friend right about now. I need help."

"I'll go," Both Beastboy and Raven said at the same time. Before Raven could reply, Beastboy walked to Starfire and said, "Lets go Star, I'll help." Raven winked at him and said, "Remember, keep your eyes to yourself Logan."

"No promises," he said back. Starfire just looked confused as the both walked off.

"So Kori, what is it you need help

with hm?"

"Do yoy know of the Titans attic, correct?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I require your assistance up there, I am afraid of that place."

Beastboy just looked at her shocked before saying, "Um, sure Star, I'll help you. But I must ask, what is it that you need from up there?"

"I'm looking for our friendship bracelets. You know, the bracelet you made for me before the team disbanded?"

"Oh, you mean this?" he said as he pulled the bracelet from his shirt. She put her face close to his to analyze the material. She looked up and said, "Yes friend! that is the bracelet." They were practically three inches away from each other. But, oblivious Starfire just walked on to the attic and pulled the string down along with the stairs. TheyVs both walked up the steps and and it to the top. With a ball of green flame, Beastboy and Starfire marched on in the dark place, searching for the Bracelet. "Hey Starfire look," Beastboy called. He showed her the picture (Picture book) when the Titans were at the beach and they dumped a bucket of sand on the ther Titans. "oooo! yes friend Beastboy, I remember that day. that was the day You and I did the running away from our friends because we threw sand them!"

"Yeah, that was the best day of my life." He flipped the page and it was a picture of Raven and Starfire kissing because of dare. "I took this picture," Beastboy said. "Raven absolutely destroyed me that day. It's good thing she never found the picture. He Starfire laughed together. "He flipped the next page and there was the bracelet, hanging from a page. "Yay! we found it, " Beastboy said. Starfire looked at stangely, which confused him. Without another moment, she slammed her lips into his, kissing him passionately. Normally, Beastboy would push away and bombard the attack with a million questions. But this time, he gave into, and kissed her back. She put her arms around his neck, and his around her waist. It was about 10 seconds before he realized what he was doing, and he quickly pulled away, blushing like crazy. His instincts seemed to have to taken control of him. "My apologies friend Garfield, It seems that I may have gotten carried away."

"No its alright. I enjoyed it. I'm gonna um, go downstairs and think on this,." He hurriedly ran dow. the attic and ran to his, the place in which he was safe.

 **R**

 **R**

 **I never planned on this chapter being this long, but because I felt like it, I decided to make it a tad bit longer. thanks for reading. Give me advice or opinions in the review section. I'll gladly consider them.**


	10. Bonus Chapter - Wysteria

**This is an AU sort of based off my sort of real experience. This was indeed a very weird thing for me, so I decided to share it with you guys on fanfiction. Sorry about this depressing ass title, it's just that what happened in this story** **just gives me the feels like the song.**

"C'mon Gar, let's go!" Dick hollered to him. Gar smiled and got up from the lounging chair. It was at least about 11:50 pm. They were about to sneak out of their hotel, and roam the city. They were currently in Aspen Colorado. "So, we about to hit the road?" Victor asked. "Before we go, let's do a body count.

Gar

[Check]

Robin

[Check]

Kori

[Check]

Argent

[Check]

Rachel- "I said I'm not going Vic."

[Check]

"And last but not least,"

Me

[Check]

"Alright guys, let's head out."

Soon, the gang was all roaming the night town. They were Joking, and generally having fun. Soon they hit up a pizza place that didn't close till like, 2 am. Gar in the back, as everyone else found tables and ate with laughter. "So Gar, how's it hanging?" Argent walked up to him and asked. She decided to take a seat next to him, as she hated standing up. "Oh um, nothing much, just chilling you know. Nobody Fucks with Beastboy remember?" Argent chuckled at his joking way of using his persona. He had this gig where he would tell people he was this super hero called Beastboy. But when they referred to him as such, he would switch back into regular ol' Garfield the cat. "Does Beastboy fuck with us then?" She asked. "Eh, not much but hey, he totally did just buy everyone pizza." She lightly chuckled at him again. She liked his joking demeanor. "But seriously though, " She said. "Why aren't you over there with us having a good time?"

"Because, umm, I guess I just like watching people having fun. It's most enjoyable when it's in a peaceful place like this. Never thought I'd call a pizza joint peaceful, but we do things differently on different days huh?"

"Yeah, I can see what you're saying. You just want to watch from afar."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"...So how did you get this Beastboy persona eh?"

"Ahh, well, I just made it up cause I needed to. Everybody always antagonize me for being so young, and that shit pisses me off. So I made up this guy superhero named Beastboy, who wasn't really a little kid. And this way, no one would make fun of me anymore."

"Shit, it's deeper than I thought."

They both laughed at Argent's quick humor. "But hey, I don't like being called a kid either mate, and I probably would've done the same thing you're doing. Well, not really, because this is creative, and I would've never thought that up."

"Yeah I know. It took me a year to figure out where I was going with trying not to be labeled as something I hate."

"Amen to that,"Argent said.

"Church," He said. They both chuckled.

"But what about you Argent, what's something you changed so people wouldn't make fun of you?"

"My clothes," She said. Gar looked down and studied her outfit. She wore a black camisole shirt, ripped black jeans, black running shoes with red soles, and fingerless gloves on one hand. "I changed myself because my clothes used to be colorful and sparked with life. But people made fun of me, calling me a power ranger, and a cartoon, there's nothing you can tell me because I done heard it all. So, I thought If I was lifeless just like the rest of the world, no one would make fun of me anymore."

They both then quietly sat there in comforting silence. "Alright guys, let's go head out now, the night is still young," Robin shouted.

Everybody left out of the pizza place and headed back into town. But then, something happened. "Happy birthday Vic!" Kori screamed and everyone sang him the happy birthday song, but Robin had something else in mind. "Happy B-day big guy. For the occasion, I got a little 'snack' for ya." He handed Vic a little plastic bottle with one blue star in it. Without reading the lable, Vic shoved the candy in his mouth. Robin cried out in laughter, as Raven chuckled a little bit. Vic was looking mildly confused. "What's so funny?" He said.

"Dude," Robin said. "You just ate a edible. A 1 pound edible at that. man, you're about to be trippin bro. You were only supposed to take only a tiny bite of it." Victor just stared at him before shrugging and continued chewing. Everyone just laughed at him and walked on into the night.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

They continued on until they reached a little salsa dancing place. It was ccurrently closed, but the speakers were still on and it played some salsa dancing music. Robin and Kori were both dancing to the beat, as Raven and Argent were embarrassingly doing the same. Gar on the other hand had to watch Vic to make sure he didn't do anything too stupid. Like kill himself. As everyone was dancing, Vic decided to start a conversation up. "So dude, have you ever fucking thought about the ocean and all that fucking shit?" Gar glanced at him in annoyance, but still replied anyway. "Umm, yeah I guess. Garth got me into that stuff a while ago. Why do you want to know?"

"Because, the Ocean is dying man."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that if we don't do anything about it, it's gonna die."

"How?"

"Because, everyone says how the Ocean is destroying places, and hurting things. But no one thinks about all that stuff the ocean is sweeping back up into its home. Just think about it. An fish can be killed from something such as soda can holsters. Imagine what it would be like if it were a fucking car. Every natural disaster caused by the Ocean. is killing it's self. And because we only discovered fucking 5% of the fucking place, there is truly nothing we can do to ffucking stop it."

"Dude, there totally is."

"Not there's not. Just trust me on this."

"Like I would. You are so high right now man."

"Eh, don't knock it until you try it."

"hey Gar dude!" Robin said to him, whilst Kori was in his arms, out of breath.

"Yeah man, what's up?"

"You wanna hit up a haunted house?"

"A legit haunted house this time?"

"Yup."

"Um, sure I guess."

"Cool, let's go now dude!"

Again, the gang was up, and ready to head back out onto the streets.

They then reached a rather creepy and cold part of town. Everybody was talking and laughing, but they all knew that they were scared. Then, in the distance, Gar could see a guy with a flash light, running in circles until he saw him. Then the guy took off further into the darkness. "Hey guys, who was just that?"

"Just who? Jeus?"

"No, Victor. I saw a guy with a flash light running Into the darkness. I don't think it's a good idea to keep on."

"C'mon Beastboy," Robin said. "Let's just have some fun eh?"

"Alrighty then. Fine."

"Good little cat."

Gar chuckled at his teasing.

Gar soon began to notice things. The trees and outside ornaments were starting to look menacing, and no cars seemed to stream through.

He wasn't so sure about this. He was wondering weather or not he should've even done this. Just then, he sees the guy in the dark again running directly past him. Gar stumbled back and fell due to shock. Adrenaline was soon pumping through his veins. Robin turned around and asked, "You okay man? what happened?"

It was that fucking tiny guy again dude."

"What tiny guy?"

"The guy who just fucking scared me,

who do you think?" Robin just shrugged and kept moving forward.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

After and hour of walking, it soon hit 3:25, and no one was in the mood for talking. The weather had got strangely colder, but no one really knew why.

"Almost there guys," Robin said. "We were almost there 20 minutes ago," Garfield argued. "Seriously Rob, hurry up and get us there. This place is creeping me the fuck out!"

Argent nodded in agreement.

"It's okay friend Garfield, Robin got us covered," Kori claimed.

"Fine," Gar grunted. "But if we aren't there in the next 20 minutes, I'm heading back."

As they made it to the house, something started to dawn on to Gar. He felt a presence, a dark one at that. The amount of despair was overwhelming, and it brought him down, and made him feel depressed.

"Alright Robin, we made it. This better be worth it. I don't think I care though. I'm hella high right now."

Gar saw the flashlight guy again, but his depression was so mesmerizing, he didn't even bother looking at him too long. He lacked the care.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Alright guys, we made it," Robin stated. "Who's ready to go in?"

Everyone except Garfield groan out yes in anticipation. They had all be waiting too long.

As Robin was about to grab the doorknob, Garfield grasped his hand away from it. "What's up Gar, are you okay?"

"Robin, if you go in there, you'll die."

Robin chuckled before saying, "Don't worry about me Beastboy, I'll be just fine."

"Dick, I'm serious."

At the use of his real name, Robin dropped his smile and looked at him in the eyes. "I don't know what your deal is, but maybe you should stay out here, the rest of us will go in. Don't go anywhere."

"Dick, please man, don't do this. It's not this worth it."

"It's fine dude, just don't come in with us."

Dick opened the door and Gar pushed him away from it.

"Dude, chill the fuck out. I told you to just wait out here!"

"If I let you go in there, I'll never see you again."

"Quit being a pussy man. Either come in with us, or fuck off."

"If I have to knock you out to make sure you don't go in there, then Dick so be it."

Dick backed off, because Gar was a pacifist to the heart, and would never hurt anybody.

"boyfriend Dick? I believe friend Garfield is right. Let us just go home," Said Kori.

"Fine," Dick grunted.

They all began to walkwalk back. Gar Knew he had to stop him, as he felt something horrible strike him. He felt a pang of guilt, and frustration. the depression intensified greatly, and that shit gave him suicidal thoughts. He just knew that if Dick went on, he would've died. He also knew that Dick wasn't in the mood for talking with Garfield for at least five days. But it was worth it.

Gar glanced behind him and saw the Flashlight guy, but he wasn't fazed. He just turned back around and kept walking. Never again would he come back here.

 **R and R**

 **This is surprisingly the longest chapter I've made yet. I also made this chapter to tell you I haven't given up on this story. Expect the next real chapter to be released either tomorrow, or the day after.**


	11. Chapter 11: Training

**_CHAPTER 11: TRAINING_**

Beast boy was quickly walking down the hall, clearly embarrassed about his encounter with Star. The one thing he dreaded most was everyone else finding out. Especially the person who had just walked right in front of him. "Oh hi Robin! what's ah, what's goin on yo?" Beast boy said awkwardly. Robin looked at him in awe and said, "I'm fine. You?"

"Oh yeah, I'm feeling great actually. You sure you okay?"

"I'm fine B. Are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah, sure man. I just got done training ya know?"

"I just got done training."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Huh, must've not seen there."

"Gar, are you sure you're okay?"

"ha, I'm absolutely fine. I mean, Dick, are _You_ okay?"

Robin sighed and said, "I'm just gonna forget this even happened. I'm about to go hit up the gym. If you want to come with me, let's go."

Not wanting to appear suspicious, Gar stupidly followed him to the gym.

As they both dressed up in Gi, they entered the sparing ring. "C'mon Robin, this is same old stuff again. I can never beat you in this."

"Things change Beastboy, for all you know, you could've excelled me during these years."

"Doubt it."

They both entered fighting stances respectively. Robin charged at Beastboy but Beastboy side stepped, and tried to jab at Robin's throat. Robin caught his hand, made him throat jab himself, and kicked him in the stomach, which put him to the ground. "C'mon Gar, stay focused."

Gar kip up flipped back onto his feet. He then charged at Robin and tried to swing but Robin side stepped and punched him in the gut. Gar ignored it and pushed Robin Back. He then middle kicked him in the gut, then he proceeded to throat jab him. Robin staggering back, but as Beastboy tried to High kick him in the face, he did a back flip to dodge it. He then front flipped and and started throwing blows, but Gar was effectively blocking his attacks, and even trading blows as well.

After a good minute, it was clear that Gar was tiring out, but Robin looked as if he was just getting started. Beastboy tried to flip kick him, but he just grabbed his leg and slammed it into ground. Gar crashed unto the floor loudly. "Get up Beastboy, I'm just getting started." Beastboy quickly got to his feet and entered fighting stance once again. Robin did the same.Gar charged at him again, but this time, he slid under his legs, and tried to kick him in the back. But Robin quickly spun around and blocked his leg. But Gar didn't stop. He began to bicycle kick him but Robin was dodging too quickly. Beastboy then high kicked again, but this time, it landed. He then punched Robin in the face, gut punched him twice, and did a spinning kick to top it off. All which landed. But Robin was still on his feet. Robin then sweep kicked at Gar's feet, forcing him on the ground again. Robin climbed on top of him and began pounding at his face. He only managed to connect 6 hits before Beastboy started blocking. Gar then kicked him off of himself, and quickly got to his feet once more. "Okay Garfield, I think we're done. Go cool off and come back here. I'm gonna teach you a few moves."

 **Back With The Girls...**

All of the girls were currently in the common room, just doing there own thing. Raven was catching up on books she left behind, Starfire was sitting at one of the high tables with her head down. And Argent was relaxing on one of the couches, with her hands behind her head. Raven was the one who broke the silence. "Starfire, are you okay?" Kori looked up and said, "I am not sure."

"What happened?" Argent piped up.

"I think I may have hurt Friend Garfield's feelings."

"What happened?" Raven said.

"I kissed him..."

Both of the other girls just stared at her in awe.

"You, kissed him?" Raven said slowly. Starfire nodded. Raven sighed and left the room to got meditate. She was just not gonna deal with it. "Goodnight Star. I'll see you in the morning," Said Argent. Starfire just sat there weeping over her friend. She loved him, but she wasn't sure if she loved him like such. She did want to kiss him though. But the same thing applied to how she felt about Robin. Overall she was dumbfounded. To wash away this feeling, she went to sleep on the couch, trying her best to wash away the confusion.

 **R and R**

 **I know this is a short chapter, and I did this on purpose. I'm working on the other chapter as of right now, so expect that to be here on Wednesday. The next chapter will indeed be longer than this. And please expect some BBStar and some StarRae coming up next.**


	12. Chapter 12: Drama

CHAPTER 12: DRAMA

Beastboy was currently sound asleep in his room. He had soft music blaring through his headphones, the cool breeze from the window, and the tiny drop of sun light illuminating into his room. It was pretty safe to say that Garfield was highly comfortable.

"KNOCK KNOCK!" Gar jumped out of bed in surprise. Nearly tripping over everything, he staggered towards the door. He opened it to see Argent standing there in pajamas. "Robin said meet up in the common room within an hour." With that, she just walked away. 'Weird,' Beastboy thought to himself. He slowly walked over to his closet and simply threw on some grey jogging pants and a black shirt hoddie. He walked out of his room and into the kitchen. There he whipped out a box of cereal and soy milk. As he ate he began to notice the other "Titans" trickle in. But one thing he also noticed was that Starfire was there sleeping on the couch, sound asleep. He would wake her up, but what happened with him and herself, he just wasn't feeling it. When everyone was there, Robin walked in. "Rise and shine everyone. Gar, go wake up Star real quick, I start the conversation."

Beastboy subliminally glared at him for his lack of knowledge. As he walked over to Star, he noticed two things. One, Starfire's shirt was on the floor, so that means she was in nothing but her bra. and two, that meant that he would have to see her shirtless. But he was happy that he was half asleep, because the realization didn't strike him as hard as it would've had he been wide awake. "Yo Star..? Starfire... Wake up dude. Star... Starrrr. uhhhhhh..." Beastboy then started shaking her instead of calling her name. Robin looked over, eyes filled with horror. "GARFIELD NO, WAIT!" But it was already too late. Starfire picked him up and slammed him unto the couch with a green beam pointed at him. Gar responded with a "I-come-in-peace" sign. Once Kori realized who it was, she quickly hopped off of him. She grabbed her shirt and quickly squealed, "Sorry friend Garfield!" And with that she flew out of the room in a blink of an eye. Gar sat up with his finger in the air and he said, "Why the hell has nobody told me that what's she does? What made you guys honestly believe that had no relevance?"

Everyone just sat there quietly, looking Into Beastboy's eyes. Garfield sighed and got up from the couch. "I'll go get her. Just give me about 10 minutes. 15 if she tries to kill me again." And with that he shifted into a cat and stalked away to Starfire's room.

Once at Kori's room, he shifted back into human form, and knocked on her door. "Open up Star, I got yer pizza."

No answer.

"Well dilly darn waggot. Looks like ima have ta eat all this darn pizza by meself. I see ya laterr!"

Starfire opened the door and pulled him in and closed the door. "Friend Garfield, how could you be so cheerful with me, do you not remember what I have done to you?"

"Almost blow my head off with your Starbolt? No, how could I possibly not remember. But hey, around here, we forgive and forget, so I'm just gonna forget it in about T - 3 seconds. Oops, already don't remember."

"I'm talking about the kiss!"

"Oh that? Maaan, I'm alright with it. It was a kiss from a beautiful gal, I can forgive it."

"No Garfield, I don't think you understand--"

"It's alright Star, honestly."

"It is not the alright, because I kissed you on purpose. And I did it cause I like you! A lot! And I want to kiss you again! And I want to do more than just the kissing, I wish to do the making out, and all of the romantic properties. So no, it is not the alright."

Before Gar could even catch what he was about to say next, he said it without a thought. "And what's stopping you from doing it again?" He mentally kicked himself for such a stupid response. But Starfire slammed her lips into his, embracing yet another kiss. She shoved her tongue into his mouth and rubbed it on top of his. Despite Gar knowing what was happening, and which he also knew he should've stopped it, he didn't. He then grabbed her butt and pushing her up against the wall. This caused a rather loud moan to escape her lips. Starfire then grabbed his growing member in his pants and began to stroke it. Garfield responded by putting his hand in her bra and massaging her nipples. They both then heard foot steps approaching the door so they both quickly separated from each other and opened the door.

They left the room with rather large blushes. They saw Raven walking towards them with a stern face. "If it weren't for me hearing you and not the others, Robin would've killed the both of you. Be fucking mindful."

"How did you hear us?" Beastboy questioned sheepishly.

"Well, I didn't hear you, but I am a empath, and I felt large radiations of lust. Just be thankful."

The three walked back into the common room, where Robin was still talking. They all sat down to hear the conversation. "And I know we don't want to, but we'll be training by tomorrow. No ifs, and no buts, okay? I see the way we talk to each other and I'd say we're a little awkward in that domain. So I'm just gonna assume that the same thing applies when in combat. We can't let that happen when dealing with Slade. Or any other villain for that matter. And plus, we're not just gonna be team training, we're also going to be socially training, or if you could even call it training. Because tonight, we are all having game night. Hosted by the party animal, the one and only, Beastboy." Garfield looked up with a surprised and a confused expression. Everyone laughed at him. "Me?" He pointed to himself. "Yeah you, ya little green bean, you're the one who can bring in a good time the best," Cyborg said. Beastboy gave his toothy grin and said, "Guilty as charged." Starfire chuckled at his comment. "Now, although tonight we are having fun, today we are going to be cleaning. Don't look at me like that Raven, I know our rooms are not dusty, but Terra's room is, and so is the other guest rooms. Hey, we have a weight room downstairs that's dusty to the core. Believe it or not, we have some work to do. You all are dismissed, and get to work." They all went their separate ways except Beastboy and Starfire. Raven was trailing behind them as well. As they pasted Starfire's door, the three crammed in there. Raven pushed Beastboy out of the room quickly and said, "Sorry, I have to talk to Star real quick." she closed the door in his face. But she did it as softly as she could to not anger him or Star. Raven turned around to see a confused Starfire. "What is it do you wish to talk about friend Raven?"

"I want to know exactly what went down in here."

"Umm, friend Raven, I do not believe that concerns you but--"

"Please Kori, I just want to know."

"And I cannot tell you. It is not just me who you have to ask. This is friend Garfield's privacy as well."

"How can it even be privacy when I felt it going down. I just want to know what happened, as I couldn't see it."

"Why do you wish to know so badly? Do you have a liking to friend Garfield?"

"Well, yeah Kori, but that's not the reason."

"Well what exactly is the reason? I will not tell you until you tell me."

"Oh my Azar Kori, just let me know. I'm not gonna tell you my reasons."

"And I shall not share my experience with Beastboy. This conversation is meaningless."

"It does have meaning. I won't tell anyone, just let me know."

"No."

"C'mon, just tell me dammit."

"I said no."

"Fine. I'm asking because I want to know if you two are intimate. "

"You wish to under if friend Garfield and I are doing the dating?"

"Yes. I told you my reasons, so can you tell me what happened?"

"Very well. Beastboy came to my room, and tried comedic tactics to get me to open the door. I opened it to talk, but not because he was trying to be funny. I questioned him of why he would still be cheerful of me when I kissed him without his permission last night. I told him how much I like him, and how much I wish to share a kiss with him again, and other premises rather than just kissing. He asked me, what was stopping me from doing so. I thought this was his way of giving me permission to kiss him. We have done the making out but not sex. We did touch each in special parts I should mention. I touched his penis and he grabbed my butt and rubbed my nipples. We both stopped when we heard you walking down to hallway."

Raven soaked in the information and said, "Starfire? Can I... Can I kiss you?"

Starfire looked shocked and asked "Why do wish as such?"

"I don't know, it's just that, I think I like you."

"Raven, I think that--" Before Star could finish, Raven slammed her lips into hers. The kiss only lasted about 5 seconds before Raven broke it and fazed through the floor. Starfire touched her lips, where Ravens were previously. She then heard someone knock on the door. "Umm, this is Beastboy, and I wish to come back in now?" Starfire got up, opened the door, pulled him in, and closed the door once more.

"Friend Raven just kissed me!"

"Wait wha?"

"After I told her what happened between you and I, she confessed that she likes me, and then she kissed me!"

"Huh. Well that's just...something."

"I do not know what to do?"

"Do you like Raven?"

"Just a little more than a friens, just not as greatly as you."

"Do you want to kiss her?"

"I don't know!...I mean...I think so...Maybe."

"Then you should talk to her about it."

"I do not wish to. I want to be with you. But I can't choose you both!"

"I'd be fine if you want to start a relationship with me and Raven."

"You are fine with polygamy?"

"Yeah, sure."

"But isn't that illegal?"

"No, it's illegal to marry two women, but it's legal to date two."

"I don't think Raven will be okay with this..."

"Which is why you need to talk to her."

"Will you speak with her with me?"

"Um, yeah sure, if that's what you wish."

"Thank you friend, I do appreciate it."

"Um, does this also mean we're dating?"

"I believe the friends with the benefits will have to do for now. We just began talking with one another just two days ago."

"Right, I forgot. It feels like a week or month. Like a fanfiction with 12 chapters."

"I do not get the concept of that."

"Don't worry about it."

"Okaay."

"Well, good bye, I see you tonight."

"Wait."

"Yeah?"

"Can we make out again?"

"Like, right now?"

"Yes."

Beastboy scratched the back of his neck as he stepped forward to Starfire. She put her lips to his, and stuck her tongue into his mouth yet again.

 **Lemon Warning**

Soon the kissing became lustful, and Beastboy pushed her unto her Bed. Kori grabbed his penis again and began to stroke it. Garfield moaned softly at her touch. To return the favor, he grabbed her vagina and began to rub it. Starfire pulled down her pajama pants, and Beastboy did the same. Starfire then climbed on top of him and began to grind. Garfield moaned louder this time.

The amount of pleasure the two were facing was phenomenal. Garfield then took off his shirt, and Star did the same. When they were both unclothed, Beastboy began to Suck on her nipples as she grinded against him. Kori moaned super loud in pleasure. Gar stopped sucking at her to kiss her. He then grabbed her ass with one hand, and massaged her breast with the other. While he wasn't paying attention, Starfire slipped his penis into her. His eyes bulged open as she began ridding him. She was trying her best to keep her moans as quiet as possible, but she was soon failing. Garfield began sucking her nipples again, but his hands stayed firmly on her bottom. And Kori was soon riding him at extreme speeds. And due to her being so wet, Gar slid in and out with ease. And due to them both lacking sex for a long time, they were both about to cum. Beastboy pulled his dick out and came on Starfire's bust. Kori rubbed her pussy viciously as she squirted all over Beastboy's legs and chest.

 **Lemon Over...**

The two cuddling forms were panting from their recent sexual experience.

After about 10 minutes, they both began to cloth themselves in silence.

Once completely clothed, Beastboy left after saying and kissing Kori Goodbye.

Starfire would've went out to go clean, but first she had to rid the smell of sex from her room...

 **R and R**

 **I know I said this chapter would be out by Wednesday, but I was so excited about this lemon, that I just couldn't wait. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but don't expect it to be a long wait as the other ones.**


	13. Chapter 13: Raven

**_PLEASE READ!!!_** **_IMPORTANT!!!!!_**

 ** _I have been getting reviews as of lately, and I highly appreciated it. It is very encouraging. But for Aqua Rules, I must mention that your positive reviews are what's keeping me to write this story. I must say thank you for this. You have been highly supportive, and if you ever decide to make fanfiction, I promise you, I will be your first supporter._**

 ** _Plus,_** ** _RATTLEHEAD414, you asked for more bbrae??_**

 ** _Here you go._**

 ** _CHAPTER 13: RAVEN_**

As night approached, all the Titans began to simmer into the common room. They all sat in a circle on the carpet. Beastboy and Raven sat on either side of Starfire, and Argent and Cy sat either side of Robin. "So uh, what do you guys want to play?" Beastboy said. "This is your throne BB, you pick mate," Argent chimed in. "Yeah, but every time I want to play this game, Raven gets a hissy fit."

"I swear to God Beastboy, If it's truth or da--"

"Let's play Truth or Dare!"

Everyone laughed at Beastboy for his immaturity, signaling he was still a party animal at hart.

"Truth or Dare Rae-Rae?" Beastboy smiled. Raven glared at him before saying, "Truth."

"Who was your first kiss?"

"If you must know, it was you. Remember that time you were a dog and you licked my face up and down? And then I put you through three-- no, four walls? And then you wouldn't stop crying for about a hour and a half? And then you told Cyborg and he made fun of you for a week. And then Starfire gave you the talk about girls, and then--"

"OK Raven, I get it. But I meant like a kiss on the lips."

"You should've said that. Cyborg, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Beastboy's toes in his camel form."

"Nevermind, I pick truth."

"No, I believe you cannot do as such," Starfire said. "Beastboy has told me you could not withdraw on a dare, right friend Beastboy?"

"Such words have never left my mouth, why you trippin girly."

"I don't think so BB, Cyborg gotta do it," Robin said.

"Cyborg doesn't have to do anything," Cyborg said.

"Cyborg chooses truth, and that's his final answer."

"Alright, fine. Which girl in this room would you have sex with?"

Cyborg sighed and said, "Hey Beastboy, could you turn into that camel real quick?"

"Ha. No. You picked final answer, so truth is your final answer. Besides, I'm kinda curious to know who is the mystery girl of this room you would have sex with. Spill the beans Cy. You brought this one on yourself."

"Idontknowmaybeargentforthehellofit," Cyborg said.

"Of all the languages I speak Cyborg," Robin started, "Bitch-made isn't one them. Mind to repeat that sentence more clearly?"

"Actually, I do mind but--"

"Well it's a good thing no cares bud, so now you can just say it," Argent said anxiously. Cyborg gave her the side eye and said, "Now I'm definitely not saying it." Everyone groaned at Cyborgs chickenness. "You do this all the time Cyborg," Beastboy stated. "I'm not tryina hear it, y'all just doing this because I'm the black guy of the group."

"Why do you always have to bring race in it? Beastboy is green for fucks sake," Raven said.

"And I classify as orange!" Starfire said comically.

"Raven and I are literally gray," Argent spoke.

Robin decided to jump in and say, "And I'm white, so..."

"Fine! I said Argent!"

"Thank you, now can we move on now-- hol up, wha?" Argent said.

Victor looked trepidatious and said to Beastboy, "Garfield, Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us which girl, or girls you would have sex with in this room?"

"That's a easy one. That would be Raven, Argent, and Starfire. Plus the couch, that's my baby."

Everyone chuckled at him whilst Cyborg gave him the side eye for dodging his dare so swiftly. "Alrighty Robin, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth?"

"When are you going to change your outfit?"

"The same day you get a friend who loves you. Starfire, Truth or Dare?"

"I choose the Dare."

I dare you to trade shirts with Raven."

"I'm sorry, I'm rather far away from you, let me get closer so I can bitch punch you in the throat when you repeat that dare," Raven said innocently.

"You know what I said Raven, get to the bathroom and get to changing clothes."

"Fuck you," She said.

"Not if I do it first," Beast said, fluttering his eyes. Raven punched him in the arm as both her and Star got up to go to the bathroom.

As both Girls made it to the bathroom Starfire locked the door, and asked Raven, "Do you truly like me Raven?" Raven raised an eyebrow and said, "I don't know, my emotions have been running haywire as of lately, so I really can't tell you."

"But you do wish to kiss me, correct?"

Raven practically almost fell to her knees at the question. "I want to do a shit ton more than just that."

"I do as well, and so does Beastboy I think, but we can't do it here. Maybe another time?"

"I don't know Starfire, I don't want to have sex with you or Beastboy just for the hell of it."

"You don't have to Raven, as Beastboy is perfectly fine with sharing you with me."

"The fuck?"

"It know It sounds disgraceful--"

"You bet it fucking does."

"But at least talk it over with the both of us?"

"Fuck no. Beastboy is a damn pig Starfire, He's using us for sex."

"I don't think so. As much as he sounds like the using man, he also wishes to be in a relationship with us. He doesn't want just sex."

"How can you sure of that bullshit?"

"I just know. I saw the look in eyes, and he looked exactly like how he did with Terra."

"That is a _low_ fucking blow."

"Raven, just sleep with him tonight and talk. You don't have to have sex, but just do the hearing out of him, okay?"

"Fine. If you're wrong, I called it."

As the two ladies changed shirts, they began to walk back into the common room, but not before Starfire kissed Raven.

As the walked in, everyone began to clap as they saw Starfire in a gray

T-shirt and Raven in Starfire's pajama shirt. Raven Beastboy a death glare, and suddenly, he knew what was up. He paled, and stopped claping, as Starfire asked Argent, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you like Cyborg?"

"Eh, it's a tiny school yard crush, I like his voice."

Robin over dramatically winked at Cyborg, in which everyone noticed.

The game of truth or dare continued for about four hours, but as the time of 1:00 reached, and Robin told everyone to get to bed, as they had a long day ahead of them.

Everyone but Raven resigned to their designated room, ready for bed. As she made it to Beastboy's door, she quickly said before he could close his door, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Wha?"

"I just want company tonight so I thought--"

"Raven...*Sigh*...I know what you're here for."

"Good."

She pushed past him and pulled him into the doorway before she actually closed the door. She turned on the lights and slapped him in the face. "I know why you did that, and to be quite frank, I understand why you did it."

"Explain shit stain."

"I wasn't thinking clearly, I didn't even think about the consequences."

"Why would you even consider doing that to Star?"

"I don't wanna do it anymore. As of now, I am very well aware that I can't have two women at once. This was just a spure of the moment accident."

"Well your accident has Starfire believing that such a thing like this could work."

"Soon she'll think clearly of this. Either that, or I'll explain why we three can't be together at the same time."

"You better fucking choose the latter!"

"I just might okay!? Damn Raven, I know I fucked up, just leave me alone about it."

"I can't just leave this alone, you were thinking about sharing two women to yourself!"

"And I didn't fucking mean to, and I apologize okay!"

"So who is it then?"

"What the hell are you even talking about?"

"Do you want me or Starfire?"

"I have to choose Starfire! I just had sex with her, I can't just leave her."

"What the fuck Garfield! I loved you for years and you wind up choosing her!?"

"Well it's not my fault I didn't know that! You should have told me dammit!"

"I was going to until you went up in the attic with her and kissed!"

"Well my bad for not being able to read minds, because I never would have been able to figure that shit out!"

"You should've tried harder!"

"You fucking think so!? Because if anything, **_YOU_** should've tried harder! I loved you the second I laid eyes on you! What, you think I kept trying to make you smile and have fun because I gave a fuck about our friendship!? I wanted to be your boyfriend! I wanted you to be my first kiss, my first time, my first love, my first _everything_! But Raven is wrapped up in Raven's world and fell in love with a fucking book before me!"

"Well do you still love me!?"

"I can't stop loving you! Who the fuck could!"

Raven slammed her lips into his as she pushed him on the bed. Beastboy grabbed her tight ass as the made out. Soon they were tongue kissing with intimacy as Beastboy's pushed her off of him. "I can't do this Starfire and neither could you Raven."

Raven looked like she was going to retaliate, but instead she sighed and headed for the door. She opened door, but she turned her head and asked, "Do I still even have a chance?"

"I don't know," Beastboy said lowly with his head down.

"Well then that means I'm gonna keep trying." And with that, she left to her room, resigning for the night.

 **R and R**

 **I want to make this chapter longer but I have stuff I gotta do. I know I said this last time, but expect the next chapter to come out soon.**


	14. Chapter 14: Who?

**_CHAPTER 14: WHO?_**

Beastboy had woken up abruptly, shaking and sweating. He just so happened to be having a dream of some girl he never met. She had white hair and a sinister smile. That's pretty much the only thing that crossed his mind when he tried to deeply remember what the dream was about. It wasn't moreso a nightmare, but it did give him goosebumps. He couldn't help but think that the girl was real. No one he was aware of could ever have a dream so cerebral as his. The fact that he felt as if he was having a real life experience with this girl was unbelievable. Just thinking about it gave him chills so he decided not to dwell on it. He looked over to his clock to see it read 5:16. Man, he woke up Early. Not wanting to wake anyone up, he turned into a tiny roach and snuck into the common room. He morphed back into his human state, and proceeded to just lazily sit on the couch to wait for all of the other ex-titans to enter. Not able to tell when, but soon the animagus then drifted off to sleep soundlessly.

About an hour later, Raven entered the room the exact same intent as Beastboy, but instead she planned on reading instead of sleeping. All she wanted to do was wait for all of the other titans to start to fill into the room, but of course, Beast was there.

She sighed and headed to the kitchen to make Tea, only to find there was none left. She would think that the green Titan drank it all, but who could blame 'em? It was five years ago. So instead she headed to the fridge only to find sweets and vegan stuff. She saw Orange juice in the back, so she decided she would just drink that instead. She walked back to the common room only to find that Beastboy wasn't there. Instead of being mildly confused, she decided to just sit down and drink her juice.

 **Garfield's POV**

Man that was close. He sensed Raven enter the room and he immediately woke up, but pretended to be asleep. He was not in the mood to be talking to anyone, especially her. After what happened, Beastboy was pretty sure he never wanted to see a female again. Not that he was gay, but at the moment, he was seriously contemplating it. If it was one thing he was clear of, it was that he knew that dudes were not as difficult as women. If he was homo, he was sure he would be considered a ho for all the guys he could pick up.

Deciding it would be best if he just kept well enough alone with his sexuality preferences, Beastboy went back to his room and slept there, only for what felt like literally five seconds, as he heard knocking on his door. "Be out in 10 minutes, we got breakfast and team--I mean preparatory discussions to flank over," He heard Robin say. Not wanting to put too much thought into his clothing wear, Beastboy just slipped on a gray T-shirt and cargo shorts and left out to the common room. There he saw Raven, Cyborg, and Robin already there. Cyborg was cooking pancakes Beastboy had bought, whilst Raven and Robin were in the middle of an discussion. Beastboy just sat down next Robin and sulked.

About 10 minutes later, and saw a comb pop up in his face. "Here, your hair is a mess." He looked up to see it was Raven handing it to him. Not wanting to appear suspicious, Gar just gradually took the comb and began assisting to his hair.

Soon all Titans had entered the room and began eating the pancakes Cyborg had just served. Noticing that Beastboy didn't look Happy, Argent sat beside him in the aid of comfort. Sometimes people just have off days.

 **R and R**


	15. Chapter 15: Coordination

**_CHAPTER 15:_** ** _COORDINATION_**

After breakfast, everyone headed out to workout room like Robin instructed. Once everyone was there, they stood in a horizontal linw and waited for further instructions. "Alright guys," Robin said.

"This is it. Today will be the day that we train like titans again. We are going to be doing team drills, physical stat boosts, superhuman power increases, et cetera. Im gonna tell you now, that I'm not gonna go easy on you. I'm gonna push you past you limit every single day till we fight Slade. In my eyes, there isn't going to be any slow development, new heights will be breached open, confiscated, and soon mastered. We are gonna train long and hard, hot and cold, bad to worse. If you think this too much for you, then too bad because you signed up for this the day you put your fist up, and decided to fight back against the world. And im not gonna let you quit. if I have to kick, punch, scratch, bite and all of the above to keep you going, then so be it. Today is training day guys. Lets get to it. Cyborg, set up the sequence please."

Cyborg then pressed a button and about 1,200 to 1,300 hologram bots appeared behind Both him and Robin. "These," Robin said, "Are hollowbots. Something Cyborg and I developed." Cy gave a soft cough at Robin's claim. " _Maybe_ it was mostly Cyborg," He admitted. "But the importance of it all, is that it's programmed to fight us, and in vise versa. The thing is, neither I or Cyborg know what it's capable of. We scrapped a bunch of murder bots from much older outdated Sladebots. So the best we can do is hope that it isn't too strong or strong enough to kill us all."

"Robin buddy, everything you said sounds insane," Argent implied. "How are you sure there isn't a bomb in there? Or even a Camera?"

"Cause, Cy and I did a sweep check for those kinds of things. And besides, if there is, the better this session will be. I call it, "realistic training."

Cyborg then pressed another button and the HGB's (Hollowgram Bots) came to life. They began to shoot plasma at our heroes, and thankfully, everyone evaded. Everyone then charged at the HGB's whilst Robin and Beastboy hung back.

"I like your thinking Gar, hang back and observe. Good Tactic it is. But it's not gonna do us any good against Slade. Fall in." Robin and Beastboy then fell to sides of their teammates. "How about a little heads up Robin!" Raven snarled. "No can do Raven," He said. "The bad guys don't give any heads up before they try to kill you. Beastboy, flank these guys on the left, while Starfire you do the same on the right. Im gonna charge this guys so Raven I need you at my six. I don't want to get shot in the back. Cyborg, and Argent, I need you two hitting these guys with everything you got. Just make sure whatever attack you pull, it's a distant attack. I don't you guys getting too unnecessarily close. Titans Go!"

Beastboy rushed to the left flank of bots as a ostrich, not caring what the other guys were doing. He then transformwd into a gorilla and began to smash the bots. All tou could see was hollow graphic nuts and bolts flying everywhere. One bot tried to jump on him, but he shifted into rat then into a kangaroo, swiftly dodging the jump. He then proceed to jump up and kick a few of the bots away. They were trying to overwhelm him, but so many were running to Starfire's position, as Starfire's targets were doing the same to Beastboy.

A loud explosion went off, which altered Beastboy's focus. He turned to see Raven blasting bots away from Robin. A big black cloud was all that remained of then. Raven was doing this kung fu mojo with her hands and then suddenly, a giant claw escaped from the ground and swallowed an entire croud of bots. "Beastboy FOCUS!" Robin yelled to him.

Gar turned around in time just for a bot to blast him square in the chest. the sound of the explosion was 10x worse than Raven's. Beastboy went flying back about 20 feet. He landed straight on his, which was aching in pain. He had a huge hole in his uniform shirt where the blast hit. He could see chunks of blood on himself and knew it was his from his chest. Raven rushed to his side to heal him just to see Beastboy raised is hand and did her healing technique to himself. "RAVEN!!" Robin shouted as she saw him hacking and slashing at the bots with his staff. Truly Robin was impressive with the thing. You could barely see the thing move, much less see it at all. Plus Robin just so happened to be moving, and backflipping so gracefully that it was wonder how Batman was still the better combatant. Because Raven wasn't at Robin's side, Cyborg had to leave his post to help the boy wonder. Argent was then left alone and soon the bots began to flood her.

"Fallback! Everyone!" Robin shouted. Everyone rushed to Beastboy, which was far from the bots. "We need a different tactic," Robin was saying. "Flanking them won't work. Raven and Starfire, I need you two to perform an Arial assault on these guys. Like really rain hell on them. Argent and Beastboy, I need you two to run full force at these guys. I need speed for this, and you two are my current best option. Without speed, Raven and Starfire's friendly fire will just destroy you guys. Cyborg and I will be firing Heavy attacks at these guys from their sides. This way, we will all push them to their center and completely annihilate them. This is currently our best option. Titans Go!"

The "Titans" then rushed back into battle, at full force.

Beastboy and Argent were absolutely dominating to floor. Beastboy would turn into fast and power animals like panthers and cougars while Argent would just be tossing blast after blast after blast. When one of them were in each other's way, the other knew just when to move.

Beastboy ran up to one bots and jumped at its throat, biting its head off. Argent kicked a bot into the air, threw a blast into its stomach and it exploded with nuts and bolts flying everywhere again. Beast shifted into a cheetah and jumped on a bot and morphed into a elephant, crushing it with his wait. He quickly morphed back into a panther just fast enough to avoid Raven and Starfire's blasts.

Like Robin predicted, Soon the bots were zeroed to its center, and Titans then clear them all out. They all sat down in exhaustion. Robin spoke up and said," good job guys. We did good today, combat wise. We still need to work on team coordination and battle tactics. Like how I could replaced Starfire for Argent, seeing as Starfire is faster. Everyone has half an hour to get themselves together before we meet outside in the board room to discuss our plans with Slade, plus battle strategy. See you guys then." Beastboy quickly got up to head to his room to change his uniform and take a shower. On his way to the door Raven stopped him said, "Good job today Gar, although next time, just leave the healing to me." Raven put her hand on his stomach and healed the scars that Beastboy's unexperienced basic magic couldn't. "Thanks," Beastboy said as he finished his way to his room. Man was he tired.


	16. Chapter 16: Tension

**_CHAPTER 16: TENSION_**

As Beastboy exited the shower he was immediately consumed by the sent of someone outside the door. "I'm in here!" he called out. "I know," Came the voice of Cyborg. "You're 5 minutes late to the meeting. Get dress and meet us up in the conference room."

"Umm...Okay? Sure."

That felt way off. Beastboy barely noticed time slipped by. He quickly got dress and headed down to the C-room. As he entered, he immediately felt the tension of something going on in the room. Starfire was staring intensely and angrily at Robin, and Robin was giving her that unfazed glare he usually gave people. "Whoa guys, how about we just chill out yeah?" Beastboy offered. Starfire turned to him and gave him the same glare. She mouthed to words, "liar" and Beastboy immediately knew. Gar then turned to Raven and gave her a death glare of his own. He returned with an even more demonic one. "Yeah guys, how about we all just relax okay? Don't we have briefings to go over?" Argent spoke up. "Funny you mention that Argent," Robin said. "Everybody here seems to be getting relaxed. Am I right Garfield?"

Beastboy then glared at Robin, but Robin was rather focused on staring down Starfire. "I was delirious at the time Star. And you know why when I say I apologize," Beastboy said lowly. Srarfire rose from her seat and said,"If you do not like me, that is fine. But do not play with my emotions pretending that you do!"

"I do like you Kori. More than you know. But we have a rather important job right now, and I can't afford any...distractions."

"Oh is that it then? I'm just your distraction?"

"Yes. But it's not your fault. It's what follows that makes things difficult." Beastboy tossed his glare at Raven and Robin. "Why Beastboy?" Robin said. "You of all people should know that I will never let anyone play with Star. And plus you're playing with Raven's emotions as well? How long did you think you could keep this up?"

"Keep what up?" Beastboy responded. "I never wanted this. I don't like Raven that way anymore. She's proven in the past that I'm nothing but dead weight. But now she's oh so sad that karma just so happens to be a bitch."

"Fuck you," Raven said. "I never imposed that you were dead weight. You're one of our strongest members, if not then, it's now."

"One of our members?" Beastboy says. "That's weird, because last time I checked next week will be our last together. We have only been in contact with each other for four days. There is no members, therthere is no more team, and there is NO MORE US!"

"LET'S STOP IGNORING THE FACT THAT OUR LIVES ARE SHIT WITHOUT ONE ANOTHER!! I DON'T BELIEVE IT FOR A SECOND THAT WHEN THIS IS FINALLY ALL OVER, WE'LL JUST GO HOME HAPPY, AND NOT MISS EACH OTHER!! DON'T FORGET YOU DICKHEADS!! YOU GUYS ARE MY FAMILY!!!! AND YOU LEFT ME!! SO SORRY IF I'M SHOWING MORE AFFECTION THAN I SHOULD RIGHT NOW, BUT AFFECTION IS ALL I FUCKING GOT!!! I NEVER LEFT!!! I AM THE LAST TITAN, AND I DON'T WANT TO BE!! I WANT MY FAMILY BACK!!! AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I COME SO CLOSE TO GETTING YOU GUYS BACK, JUST TO FALL BECAUSE OF SOME SHIT THAT I CAUSED!!! I'M SORRY STAR, BUT I DON'T CARE FOR YOU LIKE ROBIN DID, I DON'T WANNA DATE YOU RAVEN, AND I DON'T WANT THIS DRAMA!!! I JUST WANT THINGS TO GO BACK TO THE THEY WERE BEFORE!!!!!!" Garfield's eyes were shinning white, while his claws were firmly sticking out. Suddenly, a flash grenade was rolled into the room. Due to everyone's amazing combat skills, they all jumped back and hid behind something or covered their eyes and ears. When the smoke cleared from the bombs, Slade walked in with his infamous sword in his hands. "Hello titans. Long time no see."

 **R and R**

 **Yeah I know, short chapter. But at this point, I am so uninterested in this story, but some people seem to like it so I'll keep it going. My original plan for this story was to make at least 40 or 50 chapters, and I still hold true to that. See you in the next chapter, which probably may be out this week, seeing as I'm nearly finished with it, but no promises though.**


	17. Chapter 17: Burning

**_CHAPTER 17: BURNING_**

The very second Robin saw Slade's face, he jumped up, whipped out his staff, and charged him. Slade, who seemed relatively calm about it all, simply entered a fighting defensive stance whilst Robin then took a mighty swing of the stick across said Slade's face, but Slade just caught the stick and threw it plus Robin through the wall. "TITANS TOGETHER!" Beastboy yelled. All of the titans then spread out, getting a general overview of Slade. Slade just lifted his sword and readied for an attack. "Guys, diamond formation, go!" the titans heard as Robin jumped out of the hole. Immediately Robin swung his staff again, but this time it connected. But Slade seemed to barely notice.

Starfire and Raven then went on either side of Slade and began to toss dark balls of energy and starbolts at him. But it proved ineffective as Slade just flipped and jumped over all of the projectiles. But then, Raven threw her ball at the same time Kori threw her bolt, and both attacks connected. But instead of exploding, the two blast fused into a basketball sized purple starbolt. Raven threw it at Slade. but Slade dodged it and and Starfire caught it, but instead of throwing it at Slade, Starfire threw it at Argent who just so happened to be infront of Slade. Argent then threw it but Slade ducked it. Then, Cyborg, who was behind Slade threw the blast back, but this time, he added his own plasma blast. The two balls flew towards Slade, who barely dodged them. But then, the Black matter starbolt defused into two separate balls again, and this time, they exploded. The titans were slightly pushed back by the blast radius.

When the smoke cleared, there stood Slade, who happened to be behind a rock shield. "Lets take this outside, shall we Titans?" Suddenly, all the titans began to levitate off the ground, and then thrown out of the window. As they fall, Raven catches them with her magic and they manage to land softly. They look up, and they see Slade to be descending to the ground on a large rock. Slade then jumps off the rock and launches it at the titans, in which they all dodged it. Beastboy and Robin nodded to each other, remembering their training. They both run towards Slade at full speed. Robin throws his staff at Slade, but just as Slade was about to smack it away, Beastboy rammed into him with the form of a cow. Because of this, Slade and the staff connected. With Slade on the ground. Robin picked up his staff and began to smack Slade around with it. He then tossed the staff to Beastboy qho caught it, and began to smack Slade around as well.

This went on for about thirty seconds before Slade blasted them back with his gravity pulse.

"Ahhhhh..." Beastboy said. "So that's what powers you have now, you can control gavity and rocks. Not that impressive if you ask me.

"That's not all I can do Logan," Slade said. His fist them erupted in flames, and when the flames cleared, you could see that his fist resembled lava.

"I must say Titans," he began. "I am thoroughly disappointed. You had four days to prepare this fight with me, and yet I can already tell you're not ready for this. I should kill you now."

"Not while I'm here," Robin said as he shifted his staff into a metal spear with a very sharp end. "Oh I know boy wonder, which is why I got you company." Just then, the cround cracked open and a person jumped out of it. That person supported two twin katana's while wearing an armored verson of Slade's outfit, except the mask only cover his eyes and head. "Titans, meet Ravager, one of my many...associates," Slade said. Ravager then drew his weapons and charged at Robin. Robin blocked with his spear, and two then entered combat.

"So titans, shall we get to it then?" Slade himself launched at the titans in which they all charged at him as well. Argent was filled her fist with plasma energy and her and Slade tried to connect fist. The contact was enormous, as the titans were blasted back. Argent tried to punch Slade, but Slade dodged all of her advances rather easily. With little effort, Slade did a spinning kick at Argent and it connected roughly. Argent went flying in which she landed off the island and into the water. Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Beastboy all tired attacking him with starbolts, plasma shots, and powerful animal attacks, but it all proved useless. Slade would just dodged or block it and then proceed to kick them away.

Beastboy, who was just about tired of being tossed around, morphed into T-Rex and charged at Slade. But Slade happened to have seen it from a mile away and punched the Rex in its face with his lava fist. He went flying and shift into a hawk to catch himself. He then flew at Slade with high speeds. Just before he was about to make contact, he shifted into a whale, crushing Slade in the process.

Just when Gar thought he got the win, Slade picked him up and threw him in the water. "Seriously Titans, this is terrible performance." All of Titans ran to Slade, but Slade just picked them up with his gravity pulse and flew them up to 250 ft. He then dropped them at a speed so fast that Raven didn't have the time to catch them again. This left all the Titans unconscious except Raven. Slade then used Gravity to pick up Beastboy out of the water. he then grabbed Beastboy by the throat and began to choke him. Beastboy started to struggle but due to Slade's massive strength, Beastboy was helpless. But in the moment, Beastboy had blood trickling down his nose, but one thought in his head. A thought forgotten five years ago. And he shouted it out. "RAVEN HELP ME!!"

Raven, who was still awake, rushed to Beastboy in reflex to his call. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!!" Suddenly a small black ball appeared in Raven's hand, and so she threw it Slade's face, in which it connected. This forced Slade to drop Beastboy and for the ball to explode in his face. Beastboy then morphed into a pelican and flew away from the blast radius.

When the smoke cleared, it appeared that Slade took no damage. "I think I'm done. Ravager, lets go."

Meanwhile Ravager was on top of Robin, pounding his face in. Just as she got up to leave, Robin grabbed her foot in desperation. Ravager then took off her mask and spat at Robin and stomped on his foot. And it was revealed that Ravager was actually a girl with white wavy hair. She also seemed to be missing missing her left eye, just like Deathstroke.

"Oh, one more thing Beastboy," Slade said. He used his Gravity to push Gar towards him and then proceed to extract the blood from his nose onto a piece of tissue. "Thanks. And Titans, I recommend that you start to train to your fullest, because this won't be our last meet. See you soon." He then flew off with Ravager on a slab of rock away from the Titans Tower.

 _ **Two Hours Later...**_

All the Titans sat in the destroyed conference room supporting ice packs and bandages. Robin spoke up and said, "Slade and that girl will pay, and I'll make sure of it. Even if it's the last thing I do."

 ** _R AND R_**

 ** _I'm not gonna pair Beastboy and Ravager if that's what you're thinking. If you want to know who her love interest will be, that information is on Wikipedia._**


	18. Chapter 18: Hateful Passion

**_CHAPTER 18:_** ** _HATEFUL PASSION_**

It didn't take long for all the titans to begin cleaning up the conference room. That is, all of the Titans except Robin. He just sat in a chair at the corner brooding. Beastboy knew at a time like this, Robin usually gets unpredictable and dangerous, so he decided that hanging back would a good idea. Or at least that's what he _thought_ was good idea. He walked up to him and crouched to get a good look at his face. "Hey Robin, you alright?"

"I'm fine," He said all too quickly. "You don't look nor sound fine," Beastboy said.

"Go away Garfield."

"No seriously Robin, just tell me. What's on your mind?"

Robin looked up and starred down Beastboy and said," I want Slade dead...And I want to kill him with my bare hands. And I know I'm gonna deeply enjoy it. I'm gonna love gouging my fingers into his eye, I want to rip his hair off, I want to castrate him with the sharpest thing on the planet, I want his associate to watch me do it, and I want to see her cry and beg for his life. I want to torture him to absolute death. THAT, is what's on my mind."

Beastboy looked away and nodded to him. "You know what Dick, I don't blame you. Because to be honest, I want to kill Slade so bad with a passion. Probably not as much as you, but just enough to understand you."

"You will never understand me Garfield."

"Now that's where you're wrong. No one will understand you more than me. Slade manipulated two people I fell in love with, pretty much had one of them sacrifice themselves to him, and he broke my team apart. My family. I hate him. And I want him dead. Just like you. I understand you."

"Don't get crazy Gar. You may hate him, but you don't want him dead. You think you do, but you don't. You're one of our strongest, but then again...You're too...soft. You don't have the guts to kill him. But I do. No one will understand this in me."

"Fine Robin. I know you love to be alone, but you're not in this one. You are not alone. I'm gonna go finish cleaning and fixing. Then, we work out how we're going to find Slade. And which we will find him. And that's a promise."

Robin nodded to him as Beastboy got up and left. Robin knew just then that this would not end until Slade is dead. And if he couldn't do it, then Beastboy could. And that was indeed a fact. Because Beastboy has been one to hate many people. But no one more than Deathstroke. Robin knew that it could be Beastboy, that kills Slade, in hateful passion.

 **R and R**

 **This is quick only because I want it to be. One the next chapter I will be picking up on one of those _One week later_ Type of stuff. So I didn't want this chapter to veer off into something confusing. **


	19. Chapter 19: Who is Ravager?

**_CHAPTER 19: WHO IS RAVAGER?_**

 _Three_ _week later..._

"Alright Beastboy, that's good mate,"

Argent said as Beastboy blocked her spinning kick.

The two were still sparring in the training room, minutes after Robin put the team through a daily work out. All of the former titans were beginning to work together and fight together like they used to. Even if it was three weeks. They trained harder than ever, forgetting about the mistakes and drama in my order to stay on track with their main objective. Things were still complicated between Beastboy and Star, but they managed to get through the day of being civil. Beastboy regretted having sex with her, even if it was enjoyable. Starfire was ultimately still nothing more than just his friend. But lust took the better of him, and he made a mistake. Something he was just gonna have to get over with.

"Beastboy, FOCUS." Argent kicked him square in the chest and he landed flat on his back. "You were doing man, keep your head in game."

"Yeah...My bad," He said. "Are you okay, anything on your mind?" She asked cautiously. "It's Starfire. But let's not talk about that, lets keep it going." Beastboy swung at her in which she barely dodged. She smirked, and charged him in battle.

 ** _With Robin and Cyborg..._**

"I just don't get it Cy. I mean, he shows up in our tower out of the blue, steals Beastboy's blood, let us live, and then disappears off of the face of the earth. It's as if he's literally doing random shit, and if it was any other baddie, I would believe it."

"Yeah, I agree. I've been hacking cameras amd computer coms for anything that leads towards Slade, and I have nothing. But that's not even what worries me most."

"What's got you worried."

"Well, last time Slade got someone's blood, he ending up taking their powers. What if that's what he's doing with Beastboy?"

"More than likely not. Beastboy has a disease called Sakutia, or at least _had_ the disease. It was cured, but only with his original DNA, so any form of copying Slade plans to do, it'll be impossible. And Slade should know this aswell. He has full profile on all of us."

"But what if he found a way of duplication by extracting Beastboy's dna?"

"By extracting his dna would pretty much get rid of all original powers, seeing as his dna is one of the most essential parts of his abilities. All Slade'll be doing is inducing himself with animal blood, which is just flat out stupid."

"Wait a second...Beastboy probably has more than original powers."

"That's a mild step to take Cy. You got any proof on that?"

"Yup. Do you remember the Beast?" Robin's eyes opend widely in shock. "Beastboy's beast has always been with him, but those chemicals are what activated it. If Slade extracts Gar's dna, he'll become an unstoppable monster!"

"Yeah, and I don't have to tell how bad that is do I?"

"Nah, you don't. Good job Cyborg. Let's call in the rest of the titans in two hours, but in the meantime, lets talk about that Ravager girl."

"Glad you brought that up Rob. I got some dirt on her. Her real name is Rose Wilson, Slade's daughter."

"Huh, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. At least we got Jericho."

"She's an highly trained and skilled assassin with 125 confirmed kills. That's more than Jason Todd, who we were sure was the best assassin on the planet other than Slade himself. Apparently, Ravager used to be a good gal, until she met up with some guy named Edward Alan, who is considered _the devil himself._ Despite his name, he has a good affiliation in the hero business. But then, Slade got to her. He bribed her to join him and kill this Edward guy, who was apparently her boyfriend. Ever since, Rose has been working for Slade for about four years. That's all about I could get off her though."

"You did good Vic, we could put some good use to this information. Go chill out for the next two hours. I'll do my own research and see if I can pick up anything missed."

"Good luck Dick. I'll see you in a while."

 ** _With Starfire and Raven..._**

Raven was sitting on the couch with her headphones whilst reading a book. She was ultimately calm at moment, patiently waiting for Robin to give out their next orders. Starfire sat next to her, flipping through channels on the TV. The two got along just fine, even with their Beastboy problem. Only difference was that this time it was awkward because both have confessed to each other so that nagging thought that they kissed still lingered in their heads. More for Raven than Starfire. "Friend Raven?"

Raven took out headphones and said, "Yeah Star?"

"Do you wish to play the video game with me. I am bored."

"I'll pass, I'm into this book right about now, but maybe later though."

"Oh,...Okay."

It was about thirty seconds of silence before Starfire said something else. "Would you like something to eat?"

"I'm alright Starfire."

"You sure? I'll make something Microsoftable."

"It's microwaveable, and no, I'm fine, honestly. If I need anything I'll let you know, okay?"

"Yeah, Okay."

Starfire sighed in frustration, as she had been trying ro advance on Raven for a while now. But Raven had been respectively declining said advancement. It's not that she didn't want anything to do with Star, it was just that she didn't want things to come down to more drama. "I'm sorry Star. I know you're trying build our friendship better, but I don't want to do anything that causes drama."

"It is okay friend Raven, b-but at least be ny friend again. I miss it when in the old days we would go shopping or meditate. But I guess things have changed since then huh?"

"You got that right Kori. But the real question is, if things have changed, how much more of a change will happen once all of this is Over?"

 **R and R**

 **Next chapter out in a few hours or tomorrow.**


	20. Chapter 20: Blurred Lines

**_CHAPTER 20: BLURRED LINES_** After the Titans finished their discussion meeting on Slade and Ravager, they were

all ready to call it a night. The meeting was

a lot longer than expected, seeing as it started at 1:00 PM and ended at 11:45 PM. As little as information seemed, they had a lot of ground to cover. But one eventful thing did happen...

 _10 hours ago..._

"Alright guys," Robin started. "I don't...I don't like bringing up bad memories unless it's necessary. Do you remember three weeks ago when Beastboy kinda went off? He said something that...that caught my attention specifically. He said, I am the last Titan. What if that isn't how it's supposed to be?"

"We already discussed man," Victor said.

"Yeah, and I understand that. But after this I don't want to go back to Gotham. I want to be here with you guys. So I propose we after this entire Slade thing is over, we ditch our boring 5 year lives, and we come back to jump, and we take over all over again. Who's with me?"

"I live here, so I'm down," Beastboy said.

"I gotta protect this little goofball so yeah, I guess," Argent said as well.

"I'll stay, as long as if Raven is here with us," Starfire said. Everyone looked at Raven awaiting here answer. "A few lines seem blurred right now. Just give me a couple of days until I let it be known," She said. "C'mon Raven, can you please just stay, it's not the Titans without you," Says Robin. "I said a couple until I let it be known. If you can't settle for that then I won't even contemplate my staying, I'll just leave."

"Lets not get crazy here. I'm not dusting your room again for another five years. Especially when there's a demon head on the wall. Like I don't know who told you that putting that there would cool, but who ever said so is not your friends." Beastboy said. All of the titans laughed at his childish behavior while Raven just punched him in the arm.

"And Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"Same as Raven. Times are weird. There's a high chance that I'll be working with my father again."

"You sure there isn't anything we can do to change your mind?"

"Positive. But I'll let you know when Slade is either dead or behimd bars."

 _Present Time..._

Just as Beastboy was about to close his room door Argent slipped in. "Oh hi Garfield, funny seeing you here."

"This is my room."

"Pssh, details details, what I want to know is, how did feel to woo all of the girls in the Titans tower except me. Are you ashamed of yourself?"

"Shut up Argent lol."

"Did you really just say lol? you are so lame dude."

"Says the person who simulates yoga sex as the same thing. Pretty ironic if you ask me."

"That's the thing Beastboy, nobody asked you." They both laughed at each other, showing that at least their friendship has yet to have been compromised.

"Alrighty then Argent, I'll see you tomorrow. "

"G'night BeastGuy."

"G'night.

 **R and R**

 **I have no idea what this chapter is. Please just roll with it.**


	21. CHAPTER 21: THE PACKAGE

**CHAPTER 21 -** **THE PACKAGE**

In a dark ally lay crimes biggest doners. A simple drug dealing meet up no less. Even the basic of crimes can have a big impact on those around it. But in this ally, it was more than just a deal.

At least, if you look close enough.

There were three guys there total. Two were the dealers, and one was the buyer. Not unordinary in crime ally. "I've come to recieve my package," said the buyer. He wore a leather jacket with a black hood covering up his face. It was clear he didn't want to be recognized. "I trust that you do indeed have it correct?"

"Why yes we do," said dealer one. He had the most incognito but obvious outfit for a drug deal. A trench coat, bandana over the mouth, and deep dark glasses. "Can't believe you would ever doubt us," sighed the second dealer sarcastically. He was more fit for the job. Black hoodie that covered the majority of his face, black pants, black shoes, black socks. No eyes would follow him. The first dealer handed the buyer a brown wrapped package the size of a child's hand. It was small, but it mesmerized the buyer. "Wow, you guys got a lot huh," he exclaimed. "This is more than enough!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. We held up our end of the wheel, I think it's about time you do the same eh?" Said the second dealer. They buyer back peddled a bit, but recovered quickly nonetheless. "Right, my apologies guys, how silly of me. It's right here." The buyer whipped out a surpressed pistol and shot both dealers in the head faster than they could blink. "That was messy guys. You should've just left with the money I already gave to," the buyer said. He ran through their pockets in a rush, clearly looking for something specific. He found the first dealers phone, but no luck with the second. He was the smarter of the two. The buyer pocketed the phone and took out his phone, quickly dialing in a number. The other end immediately picked up. "Callsign?" the other line said. "Deathstroke," said the buyer, as he quickly rushed out of the ally. "I assume you got package?" asked the call line. "Confirmed sir. Both dealers were nuetralized unfortunately. Their bodies were hid well, and all signs of the deal were cleaned."

"Good work. Take the first flight home. We'll discussed our package there."

"Yes sir. I'm on my way. Ravager out." Swiftly taking off her hood revealed none other than the notorious Rose Wilson. Her eye patch gleamed in the moonlight as she made her way to the airport as fast as possible. She had a package to open.

 ** _BACK AT THE TITANS TOWER..._**

Beastboy yawned loudly as he made his way to the kitchen. He was absloutely exausted from his hard work this week. And he was quite proud of himself for being able to pull through.

At the fridge, Garfield made some bacon, eggs, tofu eggs, and pancakes. Clearly cooking for more than just himself. As the other titans began to fill in from the smell of delicous food, Garfield sat down and began digging in as usual. And as usual comes, Argent was the one to sit directly next to him. It was a comforting sight for him. Despite his delema with the other girls, he knew he still had a friend in Argent. It was nice to know.

"Alright guys, what's our plan for today?" Argent asked.

Everyone looked at Robin in hope that he would say they could just relax for the day. But, usual hard as nails Robin swiftly side-stepped their silent pleas.

"We'll be training for at least 13 hours today. We'll be mainly focusing on team building, and workout regulations. Any questions guys?" He asked. Everyone shook their heads no in disapointment. "Cool. After breakfast, everybody prepare themselves to be in the training room by 10:00AM sharp. Don't be late." Everybody began to quickly scarf down their breakfast as it was already 9:44AM. They all understood how much Robin hated people being late. Especially Beastboy. He knew first hand what that wrath could represent. Now more than ever, Beastboy didn't want to piss Robin off.

 ** _LATER..._**

By 11:30, everone was extremely exuasted from what Robin had put them through that day. Most of all, Garfield. Robin showed him no mercy, pretty much forcing him to do most of the work. But he couldn't really blame Robin. If Dick had suddenly had sex with his first and only love, he would want to kill him too. Gar was just happy that Dick didn't want to kill him in his sleep.

On the way to his room, preparing for bed, he was stopped by none other than Raven. "Hey," she said. Beastboy akwardly shifted around his feet to her response. "Wassup," he replied. "I just wanted to um, congratulate you on your proformance when we were, you know, training back there."

"Oh, thanks, I appriciate that."

"No problem," She said. A long akward silence soon picked up after. It was only a few seconds but they both felt as if it were an hour. Breaking the silence, Beastboy said," Look Raven, I just don't get the feeling that's all you came here to say."

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. I nearly forgot about that," She played off. She took a deep breath and said," Look Beastboy, I know we both just had some very rough couple of weeks."

"That's an understatement," Beastboy replied.

"I know, I know, but just hear me out. I'm definitely still mad at you for playing me Star. Don't look at me like that, cause you did. But on that same token, I don't want that to ruin our friendship. Or anything more than that. I know I'm not as beautiful as Star, and I know I'm not as sexy as Argent. But my heart is just as big. I love you dearest and I'm sorry if I didn't express it correctly in the past. But I'm willing to be more than just that. And I know I'm not Terra, and I'm not trying to be, but--"

"Save it," Garfield said. "You're nothing like Terra." He then swooped down and hugged her tightly. "But I'm not ready for all this. Not yet atleast. Give me some time. I'll let you know first hand what I decide."

He felt Raven's head nod against his shoulder, and he soon released her. "I love you Gar," She said. "I love you too Rae," He said. Before he could close his door, Raven captured his lips with her own. The kiss was sweet but short altogether, which was pefect for them. After they broke apart, Raven said, "Goodnight," before teleporting to her room.

 **R and R.**

 **Long time no see guys. It's been a while. Im deeply sorry for the wait, and I really can't make an excuse for my absense, and I can't promise I'll upload frequently. But I can promise that I am back, and I won't take that big of a break again. I have no idea when the next chapter will be out, but it'll be soon.**


	22. Chapter 22: Nightmares

**_It's short (Kinda), but it has plot advancement. Enjoy._**

 **CHAPTER 22: NIGHTMARES**

Beastboy had his fair share of bad dreams, but this one utterly took the cake. In just a split second he reviewed every single bad memory of his. The death of his parents, Raven falling for Malchoir, the Titans breakup, losing Terra, and the list went on.

Just after that split second, Beastboy felt himself floating in a dark, black, and weightless void. Typical he thought. He's seen it all at this point. Nothing could surprise him. He looked up to see his mother and father waving at him in the distance. He ignored them. He refused to get attached to this nightmare.

It would tear him apart.

Multiple things from his past came floating into existance, desperately trying to gain Beastboy's trust and attention. He ignored them all. Although Beastboy was thoroughly depressed from this dream--As tears were trickling down his face--He was also impatient. This must have some form of purpose. He hadn't had a nightmare close enough to even compare to this moment since the days of when the Titans dispersed. That was five years ago. Nothing can affect him this badly at this point.

He could see a figure walking up to him far away. As Beastboy gained stability in his movements, he proceeded to advance towards the walking figure. As he got closer the person became more familar by the second.

Once this persons features could be taken into recogniton, Beastboy immediately made out who it was. "Ravager?" He asked surprised. She smirked at him playfully, purposely ignoring his request for identification. Beastboy's expression swiftly went from surprise, to anger in a matter of seconds. "YOU! You were the one who attacked my Tower! My home!" She laughed at him mercilessly. "Guilty," She replied. They began to circle eachother like wild wolves, Beastboy being clearly the alpha. "WHY ARE YOU IN MY HEAD!?" He practically shouted. "To get what I want," she said. "And I want what you have. That insane DNA coursing through your vains. The beast that lives inside you. I want that power. A power you don't deserve lover boy."

"And what, you think you do? Please don't make me laugh."

"I do actually. Way more than you really. You keep that monster locked up in a cage. But I know better. I want to unleash the beast. Let it rain hell on this pitiful planet."

"You honestly think it's gonna listen to you?"

"And you think it's going to listen to you? You want it to protect your dear old friends, which is something you're too weak to do youself. You're gonna be the one that gets your stupid family killed." Beastboy growled and snarled at her. But he quickly backed off, noticing this is her tactic of trying to get in his head. "How did you get here? How did you get into my head?" he asked. "Simple. I stole your DNA, matched it up to your data links to past nightmares, you know, random science stuff. But enough about me. Let's see what's in your head." She then insidiously morphed into Raven. She walked her sexy walk towards Beastboy in a very seductive way.

Beastboy immedately cleared his head. He knew Ravager only had bad intentions with this move.

"Get away from me." He whispered. "Oh?" Ravager said still in her own voice. "Does this from anger you? how about this one." She then shifted to Starfire, but only this time, she was in nothing but her underwear. "Does this one seduce you? No? I think this one will."

Now she morphed into Argent, who was completely absent of clothes. Beastboy shut his eyes, realizing that Ravager's tricks were working. "I have to say Beasty, I'm impressed," She said in Argent's voice. "You skillfully was able to avoid all contact to each of my tactics to get in you head. But you're still failing. Bird boy did much better than you did. When my father got to him, he was unfazed. He didn't even blink. But the second I get into a romantic body and pose, you just melt." She moved so close to his face that they were pretty much touching noises. "It's just so easy to tame the beast," she whispered. "You don't exactly make it hard either. I suduced you so badly I could I make you do anything. Like this." She shifted back into her Ravager body, and still absent of clothes. She grabbed Beastboy's head he kissed him fiercely. He didn't try to resist. He grabbed her by her butt and lifted her in the air and full fledgly became to make out with her. He devoured his lips, clearly the dominate one in this matchup. She moaned seductively into his mouth, only breaking the beast down even more. She splited apart from his lips and said, "But even lovers have easy access to stab you in the back."

she pulled a knife out of thin air, and tried to smash it into his back. But some force of power blasted her of him. Once she landed on the "ground" she was fully clothed, with the look of utter shock on her face. "Wait wha? but how-" Beastboy cut her off and said, "You can break me, but you can't break the beast." His eyes began glowing white and he charged at Ravager. She quickly got to her feet and side stepped him. But in this form, Beastboy was 10x stronger and agile than before. He was able to back hand her so hard, she went flying. Beastboy ran up to her in the speed of a cheeta and smashed his feet into her jaw. She crashed into the ground with a noticible crack. Beastboy toppled her and began to pound his fist into her face. She was able to block some of his punches, but it was overall futil.

With every ounce of force in her body, Ravager, with a loud scream, blasted Beastboy off of her with the same force he had on her. He landed on his feet in a cat like manner. His eyes returned to their natural state as he stood to his feet and said, "I'm gonna wake up now. I think I'm done with all this dream shit." Ravager smirked at him and said, "Fine. But heads up, when you wake you should probably be in your infirmary. You were indeed screaming bloodly murder in the real word." She snapped her fingers and Beastboy woke in a instant.

 **R and R.**

 **I'm still not gonna make Beastboy and Ravager a couple if that's what you think. If you wish to convince me otherwise (I can be convinced) I might do it. But for right now, I'm still content with Beastboy dating other girls of the tower.**

 **I don't know when the next chapter will be, but it'll be here some day.**


	23. Chapter 23: Enigma

**No words needed, lets just get to it.**

 **CHAPTER 23:** **Enigma**

Beastboy woke in an instant. He could feel his heart beating violently in his chest, urging for escape. As if it didn't belong in his chest.

Beastboy looked around the room for a familiar feel, and he immedately knew he was in the infirmary.

Just like Ravager said he would be.

He also caught a sent of tea and lavender. Which he instantly recognized as Raven. He looked over to his right to see Raven staring directly into his soul. Metaphorically, that is. "Raven?" he asked. "Beastboy, thank Azar, you scared me to death. I thought you dropped into a coma." Beastboy took her words into account and asked, "Where is everyone else?"

"Still asleep," she said. " but I felt you. It felt as if your body and mind left your soul. Like you were dead or something. The second I noticed, I rushed to the infirmary. I didn't have the time to tell the others."

"What time is it?" He asked.

" About maybe 3:30 in the morning. I found you about two hours ago."

"Oh." It was oddly apparent to Beastboy that Ravager probably didn't see this one coming. Beastboy would bet his life that she wanted all the other Titans to be in the infirmary room aswell. But he didn't scream. That brought a little joy to him, but he was still faced with one problem. "Raven, where are clothes?" He was still in his underwear, but everthing else that was supposed to be on him was gone.

"I took them off. You starting heat up. On a dangerous level."

Beastboy sneered at her playfully.

"You just wanted to see me naked."

"Whether or not I wanted to see you naked, your vitals are still abnormally high and low Beastboy. especially for someone like you."

"You seem rather calm about this."

"I WILL be calm once I figure out who or what did this to you."

"It's a mixture of both really."

"Oh?"

"yep, I know exactly what happened to me. Well, kinda."

"Bleh."

"Hush, I know what I'm talking about. Just let me explain. When I fell asleep, everything was normal at first right? Then, everything changed when the dark void attacked. Only Beastboy, master of all four-"

"Beastboy let me stop you right there."

"Wait, hold up, I know what you're going to say, but just hear me out Alright?"

"Take this serious Beastboy. This could mean something important."

"I am taking this serious okay? It's just...It's an emotional topic, and I'd rather laugh than cry about it."

"Well, for either one, I'm here for you."

"Thanks."

"Now lets start over, and take it from the top."

"Okay."

Beastboy took a deep breath before he decided to continue. Despite knowing where this topic was gonna go, Beastboy desperately wanted to joke this off. But he knew this was an important matter. One that should be taken serious.

"Everything was fine when I fell asleep. I was uh...hehe...I dreaming about beating Cyborg in a game of Mega Monkey 300, and it was good. For the most part that is. Things only got more twisted from there. While we were playing we heard an explosion, so we ran to the window to see what was happening. And out the w-window we saw...we saw uh...hehe...sorry, this part is a tuffy. We saw...we saw Terra, with a knife in my back. And she looked happy. Very happy. And I did too. And I always wanted her to be happy, and in the end, it cost me. who woulda thunk it am I right? hehe. But uh... After that, everything was a flash. I saw my parents death, the break up of the Titans, and a multitude of other things. They all tried to get to me. But they all failed. I ignored them all. I already been through the pain once."

Beastboy paused, as he took his time to regather himself. And Raven respected that. She didn't rush him, nor did she ask him to finish. Reliving the pain that was already dead is the worst. Especially when it's something you already got over. If anybody, Raven understood that.

"But uh, here comes the kicker," He continued. "Once the flash was over, Ravager was there."

Raven's eyes widened at that, but she decided to keep listening rather than say anything.

"She tried uh...various different tactics to get in my head, but fortunately, they all failed. Kinda. We did start fighting in the end. but I think the real question is, did she want everyone else to be here with us?"

"What makes you say that?"

"She said I would wake up in the infirmary, because I would be screaming, as if I was supposed to be heard by more people than just you."

"What if she told you something subliminal?"

"I was thinking along the same lines, but I don't see a way she could've slipped something past me."

"hmm...Let's think about it for a second. What was she talking to you about?"

"She was talking about how much she wanted my...uh...powers to use for herself. She thinks I'm unworthy to have them."

"That's not gonna do us any good."

They both took their time thinking about what she could've been trying to say. They weren't even sure if she was trying to tell Beastboy anything in the first place. But when talking about anyone from the family Slade, you had to make sure. And at point, they were both thinking about just waiting till morning to tell the others. That is, until Raven cracked it.

"Why did the memory of Terra come first anyway?"

"I don't know," Beastboy said. Terra stabbed me in the back, it doesn't get worse than that. And I think she knows how much I hate--"

Everything slowed down in front of him in that moment. It was at that moment that Beastboy saw it all. She WAS trying to tell him something. And he figured it out.

"Raven, I gotta go."

"Wait what?"

"Just listen to me okay? Ravager was trying to tell me something. She wants me meet her somewhere."

"Do you even know where the hell this place is?"

Beastboy's face went grime as he said, "I know exactly where she wants me to go."

"Beastboy, I don't know if you could--"

"Stop calling me that," he said. It had been bothering him for a while that Raven refused to call him by his name. "Garfield..." She whispered.

And for the first time since Garfield had awoken, Raven's face dropped into a state of relief.

"Gar I'm...I-I'm glad that you're not dead," She said as she blushed and held his hand. Beastboy held back just as tight with passion.

"Raven, I gotta go. And I want to do this alone."

Raven was about to protest, but she caught herself. 5 years ago, she wouldn't have let him leave, so much as even leave her sight. But she trusted him now. As both a leader, and a man of his own.

"Fine. I'll let you go. But please Gar... don't die on me. I can't do this hero stuff without you."

"I promise," he said. "When I come back, I won't come in empty handed. Somebody is coming with me today."

And with that, he hopped out of the infirmary bed, and put back on his clothes. A long black avant garde zip up hoodie, black zip jeans, black shoes, the typical incognito stealth get-up.

"I'll be back at 6, okay?" he told Raven.

She nodded in compliance. "Just come back here in one piece please."

Beastboy opened the window in the infirmary and prepared to jump out. But just before he could jump, Raven grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek. "For good luck," she said as they broke apart. With that, she pushed him out the window as he morphed into a hawk and took flight into the night's sky.

 **R and R**


	24. Chapter 24: Filler (Sorry)

**CHAPTER 24:** **FILLER**

As Beastboy made his way flying to the "place," it gave him time to think. What to think about? He didn't know. His steady growing relationship with Raven was getting toxic. Starfire probably still hated his guts. Robin probably did aswell. Argent was just being Argent. And Cyborg really didn't have much of a place anywhere. Poor guy. He most likely doesn't know what to think. Beastboy wouldn't blame em.' They were stuck in the same delima.

 **R and R**.

 **Okay, so yeaahh, extremely (understatment) small chapter. BUT. There is a reason for this. As of lately, I've been busy with things like school, life, breathing, you know, the difficult stuff. So from here on out, there will be a new chapter every saturday. Including the upcoming one. Im sorry for this poor excuse of a chapter, but expect something better and more coming soon.**


	25. Chapter 25: Family

**CHAPTER 25: FAMILY**

"Mission report," Said the dark shadow. "Joker and Harley Quinn have been aprehended, as well as The Thinker. I don't take all credit, I had help from Killer Frost sir."

"Well done."

"Thanks sir. Permission to speak freely?"

"Permission granted."

"I was wondering if I could go to Jump. My brother is there, and I was thinking since his birthday is coming up, maybe I could surpirse him."

"I'll think about it. Gotham is at rough times at the moment. We're too fragile. We need every hero there is to offer."

"And I'll be here when you need me. Sir--Bruce-- It's been 8 years. I NEED to see him."

At that moment, the man in the shadow, the Batman took off his cowl. You could a scar running down his right right cheek, a tattoo for his hard work. "I understand. I do. But I need you right now. Now more than ever. With Clark gone--"

"And I promise you Bruce. I'll be here when you need me. I give you my word."

Bruce sighed and said, "I trust you."

"When I call, I need you to be here."

"I swear it on my soul."

 ** _TWO WEEKS LATER..._**

As Beastboy touched down at the carnival, his eyes illuminated green, signaling his nightvision. With his hood up, Beastboy strolled into the room of mirrors. Reminiscent memories flooded into him as he walked through the door.

Despite the fact he'd only been there once, he remembered it like the back of his hand.

He made it. The same room he found out...Nevermind that. He took a glance around the room before he noticed the X lying dormant on the ground. He nearly chuckled at his attention span.

Nearly.

He walked over to it and decided to take a gamble and step on it. As expected, he could smell the tantalizing aroma of toast, and hear the soft groaning beep. Just seconds later, the ground cracked under his very feet, gravity shoving him into a free fall. As he fell, he began to think. What did he learn over the span of 5 years? What did he teach himself. He remembered a close friend once told him, _"Your shifting doesn't just go straight to animals. I of all people know that. You can shift your body to whatever you see fit. No matter how drastic it seems. The only limit is your creativity. Green is power, remember that."_

And in one swift motion, raven wings sprouted from his back, flapping to slow his descending body. And to add flair to this entrance, he finished it with a superhero landing.

Beastboy looked up and saw the one and only Ravager, giving him a nice slow clap.

"How utterly beautiful that was," She said. "Not only do you have wings, but you topped it off with a superhero landing. How majestic."

Beastboy was none for fun and games at the moment.

"You know what I'm here for Wilson. I'm taking you down."

"How cute."

"I got this far. And you still doubt me. You honestly think I'm not a threat to you?"

"No. You're not. Even if you're this serious, I have no worries about taking you down." Beastboy, who has had enough with words, began to advance on to her. Prowling like a lion in the grass. "Ya know Beastboy, you're a fool for coming here alone. When I beat you beyond recognition, I'm taking you back to my lab, I'm cutting you up, and I'll sell the remains--"

"To who, your daddy? His wittle sweet pea? Please, grow up kid. Slade doesn't care about you little girl. He only cares about what you have to offer."

Rose laughed at this insult. "I don't care." She silently promised to make him pay for that as she took out her twin blades, just the same as Beastboy unleashed his claws. The two began to clash at eachother, sparks flying from each blade. For the most part, Beatboy's cunning and animalistic movements gave him the upperhand, but it was clear Ravager was using this time to study him, Which was extremely hard when you have this _beast_ swinging at you with every swing being lethal. Beastboy got atleast one good hit in. Ravager tried taking a swing at Beastboy with her right blade on his right side.

And thanks to Slade's many attempts to come at Beastboy the same way, he knew how to counter this. In a swift motion, Beastboy was able to lean back from it, but quick enough to lean back in and take a hit at her jaw. She staggered just a little bit, but she managed to get a slash at his leg. Not too deep where it cause serious injury, but enough where it could potentially effect him later on in the fight.

Beastboy growled in pain, but kept up the pace nonetheless. It is clear that Beastboy is not as good as a fighter Robin is, but his raw power makes up for that. In a fit of rage, he is rather unpredictable.

His onslaught of slashes with his metallic claws continued to hammer into Ravager full force.

Beastboy could practically taste his victory, as he pretty much had her in a box. As much as she wanted to hit back, she wasn't as skilled as Slade. The only reason she ever could beat Robin is because of preptime. Without it, she doesn't stand a chance with Beastboy. Or any other Titan for that matter. And Beastboy knew this. He understood the amount of force he put on her, and she would never see it coming. Just as he was about to land the finishing blow, the unexpected happened. She threw her swords down, and claws sprouted from her gloves, and her eye began to glow red. "Two of us can play that game. I'm just a better player." With that, she kicked him through a wall and he went flying. As he got up, he questioned, "H-how did you..?"

"You honestly think I'm not a threat to you?" She said with a wicked smirk. She ran at him with full force and they clashed, sparks flying everywhere. This new powerful awoken strength shocked Beastboy, as it was clear that Ravager was gaining the upper hand. She was hacking and slashing away at his clothes and skin, beating him to a bloody pulp. He tried his best to recover, but this new found power threw him off his game. He never really fought someone with the same kind of uncaged beastly power before. Ravager took advantage of this, and continued to break him down. Beastboy only seeing one way out of this brutal slaughter, he shifted to an ant and back to human so fast he was able to spin kick her through a workbench table. He wasted no time and ran over to her and drove his knees into her face. Her eye patch disconncted at this blow, and you could see a giant gash running down her eye, with blood trickling down it's socket. Beastboy didn't have time to be sorry, and he began using his fist to pound into her face. But still, he hesitated.

Ravager quickly able to see through her advantage, kicked him off of her and jumped on him. She then began to pound into his face herself. There she knew she had him. He couldn't move, and she understood that meant victory. If it weren't for the DNA she took from him, She probably would've been lost. But her new upperhand ensured her win. That is, until a strange purple aura clouded her body and she was thrown off Garfield.

Beastboy looked up towards the sky and noticed a huge gaping hole in the ceiling. A dark shadow loomed over him, a cap billowing in the back. As the figure got closer, Beastboy immediately recognized who she was.

"Megan?"

Miss Martian gradually glided down to him with a broad smirk. "Oh Megan, thank you for saving my life for the bazillionth time. Oh no problem little brother Garfield, always happy to help." Beastboy scammbled to his feet and rushed her, encasing her in a huge hug. "I missed you too sis." As there imbraced, Ravager got up, and threw a grenade at the two, hoping to take at least one of them out. Beastboy clearly noticed this, as he pushed away from Megan and chucked the grenade through the gaping hole. The explosion rang through the underground, but Beastboy didn't seem to care. "Who saved who again?" Megan rolled her eyes at her little brother in a sibling manner. "Lets get out of here before the cops show up," She said. "We don't want them involved." Beastboy nodded in compliance. He looked around and noticed Ravager's escape. How unfortunate he could catch her. He shook his head, and proceeded to follow Miss Martian out of the hole, into the night's sky.

 **R and R**

 **If anybody is wondering, the who brother/sister thing between Garfield and Miss Martian is indeed true (kinda), so let me explain.** **In one of the origin stories for Beastboy, is that he gained a disease that only had one cure. And the final ingredient to this cure was a sample of Miss Martian's (Megan Morse/ M'gann M'orzz) blood, or specifically, her DNA. Her ability to shapeshift was perfect for Garfield's deteriorating cells from the disease sakutia (A disease given by a green monkey, hence why he has animal powers instead of Miss Martians). So they both called themselves technically siblings. I thought thst premise would be great for this fanfic. I refuse to ship Megan and Beastboy, that's just weird.** **Later.**


	26. Chapter 26: Here

**CHAPTER 26: HERE**

'Ya know, I thought I would never see her again, but here we are. It's a small world after all,' Beastboy thought.

He and Megan were flying for about a solid 15 minutes now, and he could ever so slightly see the sun rise looming over them, itching to be seen. In his hawk form, he was easily able to keep up with his sister. Only because she wasn't going top speed. Beastboy would say this is only so because she doesn't know where the Titans Tower is, but that would be a lie. Who couldn't see that giant thing shining through sky day and night.

"Hey Garfield, watch this!" Megan shouted to him.

She suddenly dived her way down to a lake at top speed. So fast you could see her slipstream trailing behind her clear as day. Just before she was about crash into the water like a rock on concrete, her arms morphed into wings of a dragon and drifted her off back up to sky, where you could see the silhouette of her body in through the sunlight. Just as her arms morphed back into their regular state, she said, "Pretty cool huh?" Beastboy rolled his eyes in his hawk from, really as it is his only fit form communication, as he has yet to learn how to talk when shifting into animals.

Miss Martian smirked at him, knowing that he was jealous of her elegant and graceful motion in the skies. He always was.

"We're closing in to the Titans Tower now," Beastboy said as he morphed back into his human form and divebombed towards the Titans Island. Megan nodded in compliance, as she began descending as well.

Miss Martian landing softly on the ground whilst Beastboy shifted into a pteromyini to glide his way to safety. As he landed, he quickly morphed back into his human state.

As Beastboy and Megan made their way to the entrance, Beastboy could hear the faint noise of an argument near by. Megan, being able to read minds, said, "I think your team is going through a mental crysis right now." Beastboy sighed before he took off with a sprint towards the nagging noise of raised voices.

 **Inside the Tower...**

As Beastboy and Miss Martian made it to the common room, Beastboy could hear Robin say, "What the fuck do you mean he jumped out a window!? And you just let him leave on his own? He could be dead right now Raven! I expect you of everybody here to not be so ignorant!"

"I'm not dead by the way," Beastboy spoke up. Everybody turned to his direction. "Hi," He said.

Robin actually looked relieved, as well as Raven and Cyborg. Starfire looked ready to cry, and Argent just blushed. Ths first one to make a move surprisingly was Starfire. She rushed towards him in blinding speed and encased in him in a bone crushing hug. But just as fast as she grabbed him, she also pushed him away and proceeded to slap him. "WHAT IN THE FLARBIN WERE YOU THINKING!? YOU COULD'VE DIED! YOU SHOULD'VE LET US COME WITH YOU! HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH A STUPID DUMB IDIOT!!" After she got that off her chest, she hugged him again. She started softly crying on his shoulder. "It's good to see you too Star," He said as he hugged her back.

As they broke apart, Robin said, "What were you thinking man? You must wanna die if you thought running into Ravager's arms were a good idea." Beastboy shifted his feet and said, "I can handle myself well enough. I almost had her too."

"We would've had her had you called us mate," Argent said. She looked at him quite disappointed for his actions. Beastboy could pretty much feel the glare from Cyborg. "Yeah Beastboy. We could've handled it together. How about next time you decided to be selfish, you think to yourself whether or not it's a good idea. Cause this was a bad. Real bad." Beastboy nodded to him, then looked at Raven expectingly. She was the only one who hadn't said anything yet. She just lookes down, probably angry with herself. Nothing anyone could even try to fix. Megan decided now was a good time to hop around the corner and speak up. "He wasn't alone."

Everyone looked over to her direction, and it raised a few eyebrows.

"He had help."

"Megan?" Robin asked curiously. "You know her?" Cyborg asked as well. "Yeah, she's Beastboy's sister."

"Beastboy has a sister?" Starfire said. "Yep. That's me," Megan replied.

"And you're the one who saved his life?" Raven asked. "Uh-huh."

Starfire nodded to her in respect.

"For those of you who don't know, my name is Megan Morse. I go by the name Miss Martian. You probably know about my uncle, The Martian Man Hunter. I am also Beastboy's sister by the way. Nice to meet you guys." Everyone nodded in her direction. Raven and Robin said 'nice to meet you too' aswell. Megan looked around expectingly, hoping someone would say something to ease the silence. Suddenly, she remembered. "Ugh, hello Megan! I nearly forgot. Happy early Birthday Beastboy!" Beastboy looked her puzzled. And then his face contorted into a realization. "Oh yeah, it is almost my Birthday. Of course you of all people would remember that."

"Am I the only one who remembered?" Raven sighed and said, "Yeah, we don't do Birthdays anymore." All of the Titans laughed at that. Such an inside joke. Soon all the tension was broken, and everyone was happy again. More or less.

 **R and R.**


	27. Chapter 27: Comfortable

**CHAPTER 27:** **COMFORTABLE**

As the Titans began to converse with Megan, Beastboy slipped away to gather his senses, and get some alone time. But like always in the Titans Tower, that isn't very possible.

"Going somewhere?" Argent questioned. Beastboy sighed in fustration. "Not now Argent, I need some alone time."

"Ha. After that stunt you pulled you don't have that privilage anymore."

"ugh. Whatever. Just stay quiet please."

"You don't want to spend some time with your sister?"

"What did I just say?'

" Okay, okay, sorry."

Agent followed Beastboy who ended up to his room naturally. "Woah Beastboy, take me on a date first why don't ya?" Beastboy turned and glared at her. "I literally just said-"

"Okay, my bad. I'll stop now."

Despite what it looked like, Beastboy rather enjoyed her company. He was silently laughing on the inside, but he was too proud to admit that. Argent was actually someone he liked when he first met her. She was sweet and shy, and she still is. He could only imagine how she would be acting if this were their first time meeting. It would be extremely awkward.

He opened his door to the smell of lavender. Raven was here. He welcomed the scent happily.

He sat at his desk and pulled out a comic book from under his chair. it read _Xenomorph V Predator Final Battle._

He loved this book a lot. He got it from Raven when they both went to the library together. She gave it to him on their way out, a thanks for hanging out. Garfield smiled at the memory. He opened the book and began to read.

It was quiet and peaceful. Nothing to bother him. He was just content with himself. So he read on, without a care in the world. Meanwhile Argent took a look around his room. She was rigorously surprised at it's neatness. Most of the Titans complained about how messy it was, but it looked just fine. She could see clothes spattered everywhere and a few junk wrappers, but her room with her mom was just the same. He had a nice queen sized bed and green sheets with purple accents. Clearly inspired by Raven. He had a TV with all the latest console video games littered about. Nice. She liked games. She reminded herself to challenge him some other time. Overall, the room felt homey and warm. She liked that.

She looked over and saw his dresser, and her mind quickly thought of how much trouble she'd get into if she was caught.

She decided to risk it.

She opened the first drawer, and immeditately wish she hadn't. She saw a picture of him and Terra, standing under a tree, both of them kissing passionately. The kind picture you don't want anyone seeing. This instantly turned off her snooping mood and decided to invest her time into something else. She turned to see Beastboy siting at the side of his bed, clearly somewhere he found more comfortable. He was still reading his weird book, which was something she could respect. 'At least he's reading,' She thought.

She decided to be a daredevil and take her chances.

Beastboy was nearly finish with the comic. 'I guess being comfortable speeds up the procees of reading. Huh. who-woulda-thunk-it?' He smiled to himself for his childish thoughts. They made him happy.

Suddenly, he felt this pressure on his fetal position lap only to see Argent's head resting there. She smiled at him sweetly, generally playing the innocent. Garfield allowed it and smiled back, and got to finish reading his book.

 ** _THREE_** ** _HOURS LATER (12:30PM)_**

Beastboy, on his 20th comic, was soon growing restless. He wanted to move, to go out and eat some breakfast. But Argent was napping on his lap, so he couldn't really move. He could see her eyes glowing behind her eyelids, signaling she was really asleep. He really didn't want to wake her. She looked peaceful, and with the life that Beastboy led, he could tell what that looks like. But he had ADHD, and this kind of stuff was torture. He decided it would be best to just move her. He began to move her head, slowly trying to remove it from his lap. But like always, nothing ever goes his way. Argent woke with a start. She quickly uprighted her body so she was facing Beastboy. Their heads were so close their noses were touching. His hands were still on her face as they looked deeply into eachother's eyes. Argent gave him a peck to the lips so fast even Batman wouldn't have noticed it. After about 5 seconds, Argent shoved her face into Beastboy's with a light moan. Beastboy immediately pulled away, but not for the reason you would think. Her kiss was very passionate, and it held a lot of heart.

But the thing is, Argent shoved her tongue deep into throat, pretty much choking him. He had no choice but to pull away. Argent just...Didn't know how to kiss.

Argent looked at him hurt, her face full of disappointment.

"I'm so sorry mate-- I mean Beastboy, I didn't me to-- I mean I...--Ughhhhh, I'll just go. I am so so sorry." She quickly got up and headed out the door. Beastboy was too dumbstruck to even _try_ to stop her. He just smiled to himself. Sometimes, he just loved the situations he puts himself in.

 **R and R**

 **It's not Saturday, but I'm feeling generous.**

 **I already finished Saturday's chapter, so expect that as well. Good day.**


	28. Chapter 28: Work Hard

**CHAPTER 28: WORK HARD**

Beastboy headed out of his room, seeking for food. His stomach wasn't liking the silent treatment it was recieving.

Outside to the kitchen table sat the Titans and Megan eating Cyborg's famous pancakes and waffles, Megan clearly over enjoying them. Beastboy gathered a good look around the room and noticed that Argent wasn't to be found anywhere. He smiled to himself at the predicament. He knew it was a problem he had to fix, but it was pretty funny that it would be a problem at all. Argent being bad at kissing? Who woulda thunk it.

Beastboy sat down next Megan, noticably stealing a waffle from her. She rolled her eyes and said, "That has bacon in it dweb." Beastboy obnoxiously chuckled and said, "Yeah right, you're a vegatarian too, dummy. I pay attention to details."

"Yep, exactly like how you do in training," Robin mumbled. Cyborg, feeling as if his imput was needed, said, "And how you pay attention to females."The whole table lightheartedly giggled at the shade being thrown at Beastboy. He wasn't having it. "Well, if anyone pays attention to me, what's my favorite color. Megan, stay out of this."

Megan coughed and said "black" at the same time.

"Megan you literally can never do anything right," Beastboy mumbled. Robin laughed childishly and obnoxiously at Beastboy. That stupid and absurd laugh, pretty much had everyone at the table dying. Megan and Beastboy's laugh came out so identical that it only made everyone at the table laugh even harder. This was good, seeing as the last few weeks have depressing. This was a good light to be in.

"So Robin," Raven started. "What are we doing today?" Robin cleared his throat and said, "Well, after Beastboy's one-man-army stunt, we now have a potential lead. I have been training you well in the arts of stealth and combat, so I can only trust you put a tracker on her correct?"

"Yes sir," Beastboy smiled sheepishly. He was proud of himself.

"Good. Assuming she doesn't find it and destroy it immediately, we should be able to ambush and capture her with ease. Lets hope Slade isn't with her, as he will only complicate things. We can deal with him later. But I'm pretty confident in our abilites to able to get Ravager. Besides, I'm looking forward to a rematch."

" _well,_ _you did get yo ass whipped,"_ Cyborg whispered while taking a bite into his pancakes. Beastboy tried his best to contain his snickers, but like always, he failed.

"What was that Cyborg, I couldn't hear you with all the bullshit coming out of your mouth," Robin retaliated.

Raven, finding that funny laughed so hard she snorted as she inhaled for breath. Everybody looked at her and laughed as she sat there smiling and blushing. Beastboy smiled as he looked around the table at all the smiling faces. He stopped at Starfire, and she was beaming at him, but looked away and blushed when he noticed.

He almost laughed.

 ** _Hour Later...(In the meeting room)_**

Beastboy yawned loudy as he walked into the Meet Room, and plopped down in his usual seat. He looked to his right, and like usual, there sat Argent blushing her head off. Beastboy smiled at her, knowing fully her predicament. As all the others began to Fill in, Beastboy leaned over whispered, "Hey." She jumped slightly and looked at him confused. Beastboy chuckled at that.

"Hay is for horses," She replied.

"awe c'mon, don't be like that," he smiled. She sighed and said, "Look Beastboy, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to invade you. I just thought that...that maybe...-ughh, nevermind. I'm sorry okay? It won't happen again mate." Beastboy layed his hand upon hers and said, "Look, you don't have to be embarassed, alright? It's not you I pulled away from, It's just that you're kissing skills are so bad. Like, they're really really bad." He chuckled a bit at his humor, but Argent didn't seem to agree with his reasoning. "Well I'm sorry sir, I didn't get the chance to kiss every male Titan in Tower, maybe my kissing skills will get better then." Beastboy fiened hurtness in his eyes, saying, "Now that was a low blow. Lets be honest here. We Titans have played spin the bottle before when we were younger. At least every guy got a kiss from a Titan girl. This is no different."

"Yeah, because playing with female's emotion is totally the same."

"More or less."

"Beastboy, you're disgusting," Argent smiled. "I got you to smile though, so I guess being disgusting pays off in the long run," he responded.

"Ugh, you're so bad Beastboy. If Starfire didn't love you so much I'd take you myself."

"It's not really my fault that every Titan girl here except Megan loves me profusely."

"Don't feel bad, I think I'll get over you in the long run. But you should really focus on Star in my opinion. She has been quite lonely as of recently. For all we know, she could be planning something drastic."

As if on cue, Starfire walked in last, but her looks were beyond different. For one, her hair was short. Well, at least shorter than what it was before. It hung on one side of her head, as her hair lays out smooth as ever. And you could see it curled slightly. But although her hair was about four inches shorter, this fit her perfectly. But more noticable, her hair was black. And it looked good on her. The first three inches of her hair was still red though. Maybe she realized she wouldn't look right in all black, like a certain person she knew.

She sat at the table with a smirk on her face, and everyone just stared at her in awe. "Is there something on my face?" She said, her smirk never wavering. Everyone looked away and prepped up as Robin prepared to speak.

"Alright guys, moment of truth. Beastboy, pass me the other end of tracking chip." Beastboy tossed it to and which he caught it and hooked it to the Titans computer and they waited until it loaded. This is what they all have been waiting for.

The GPS loaded up and only one location was selected: Central City.

"We got a lead," Robin smiled. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, We got ourselves a mission. You know the drill, lets start brainstorming some plans on how we should handle this."

"Well, I think we should do the stake out and wait for Ravager to make a move and we do the team ambushing," Starfire offered. "Sure, lets go with that," Robin replied. "But we have to find a specific location where we can hide and be contained completely unnoticable. This lady was trained by Slade himself. We need all forms of precision we can get. We also need a plan of attack when we ambush her. I know from experience that she's good at analyzing her opponents to her benefit. Beastboy, did you notice anything about her fighting style?"

Beastboy sat there thinking, and his eyes widdened in memory. "I'm glad you brought that up Robin, I nearly forgot. She managed to copy my powers, and she is extremely skilled at using them. I'm not sure if she can shift into animals, but she can grow claws and fangs, and also increase her strength drastically. She does have a hard time keeping up with constant pressure, if that means anything."

Robin sighed and said, "Okay, so this is a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. We expected Slade would do the copy, but I guess not then. I don't really know a way to combat her makeshift Beastboy powers, but I think we should be able to pressure her into submission."

Cyborg pipped up and said, "We came up with a formula to temporarily disable Beastboy's powers once. Do you think we could use that on her?"

"I dunno," Robin replied. "That formula was only used to stabilize his unstable DNA, and I doubt hers is in that state just yet. Sure we could try, but we need something else just incase that doesn't work."

"Beastboy, you said the bigger animals you shift into, the more stamina will be drained right?" Raven asked. Beastboy nodded in her direction in answer. "So, what if she doesn't have that big of stamina to keep up the pace for using Beastboy's powers."

"That's a big possibility Robin. I mean, Adonis nearly died from a heart attack because he couldn't handle Beastboy's powers being used for that long," Cyborg said.

"True, but Adonis was in terrible physical shape, his stamina was low to begin with," Robin replied.

"Hmmm..." hummed Argent. "Maybe...Maybe physical durability has nothing to do with it. I would guess turning into The Beast would drain anybody, including Beastboy. And lets not forget the fact that Adonis was in that form for an entire day, and no offense, but Beastboy burned out in about two hours. I'm pretty sure that would kill anybody. He's lucky to be alive."

Everybody nodded at her logic, as it made sense. Ravager is in a way better condition than Adonis and Beastboy, so tiring her out was pointless if they didn't even understand how Beastboy's power durability worked. Hell, even he didn't understand it.

Megan was thinking hard, until it finally came to her. She gasped loudly which alerted all the Titans. "Hello Megan!" She exclaimed to herself. "Beastboy got his powers through my DNA. He had this nasty disease called sakutia, which could only be cured by destabilizing his DNA, which would also would kill him. But because my cells are always changing every second rapidly, It was just enough to keep him alive. assuming that with a powerful enough dosage, if we mix the Sakutia disease, and my DNA, we should be able to configure it to which it reverses the effects of Beastboy's powers. But this is all guessing that her DNA isn't as unstabilized as his. Otherwise, this would be futile, because Beastboy's blood and DNA is too broken and beyond repair."

"And how the hell are we going to get the Sakutia cased? That's all the way in Africa remember. And that's assuming there's another animal out there with the disease. Green sirodina monkeys are extinct," Beastboy said.

"It's right in front of us," Starfire replied. "We can just get a sample of your blood, and extract Megan's DNA from yours, seperate your orginal human cells from the disease, and there. We have a vat of a makeshift Sakutia disease."

"That sounds pretty accurate, don't you think so Robin?" Raven said. "True," He answered. "Well, lets go to lab and get to it. Meeting ajourned." All of the Titans broke off and began to conversate with one another, finally that the meeting was over.

 **R and R**

 **Honestly, I enjoyed writing this chapter. It was pretty fun.**

 **After the next chapter, the Titans will be facing off with Ravager. I have a genral I idea on how I plan to write that chapter, but so many stuff is going to happen that it'll be hard to organize. But nevermind that. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Later.**


	29. Chapter 29: Our Time is Now

**CHAPTER 29: OUR TIME IS NOW**

As all the Titans made their way to the lab, Beastboy stopped by his room to catch himself. He felt the weight. It was familiar at least. He could feel his blood curling.

He was the key to taking down Ravager. He was important. He was _needed._

And it felt...good.

He went straight towards his closet and put on his uniform. The nice black and purple look it had brought him memories. But it didn't feel nice... He didn't like the childish tight suit anymore. He decided to just put on a green T - Shirt and ripped black jeans. Finding out all of his shoes were tasteless, he settled on just white socks.

Just as he was heading out his room, surprise surprise, there stood Starfire. And of course, he bumped right into her, making her drop whatever she was holding.

Him understanding their relationship wasn't exactly neutral, he decided it would be best to just sucker up to her. "Oh, sorry about that Star. Here, let me get this for you." He quickly picked up whatever she dropped and was about to hand it back to Star, but he noticed something.

It was clothes. And they were black and purple.

"It's a gift from Cyborg," Starfire said. "It's a new uniform."

How convenient...

Beastboy nodded to Starfire to enter his room as he laid out his new uniform on his bed. They both inspected this knew article of clothing with awe. First off, his upper body wear was amazing. It was a sleeveless version of his original black and purple uniform, but Beastboy recognized the texture of it. It was the same as Robin's suit, which was now 45 times stronger than natural steel.

Sweet.

His pants were all black but it contained a little compartment belt just the same as Robin.

He would check that out later.

His boots were pretty cool as well. They were all black but the bottom of his heels were purple. The material of the boot was also pretty flexible. Good enough for swift movements and fighting.

"Cyborg also wanted you to have this," Starfire added. She pulled out a tiny box that could pretty much fit in her pocket. Beastboy opened it, and was thoroughly confused.

It was two gloves, with a bright neon green glowing circle on the palms. He pressed a button on the side of the glove, and a male voice said, "MCL deactivated." The green glow then disappeared, powering down. Beastboy had no idea what that meant but it sounded cool.

The gloves were fingerless as well, which was nice. "Starfire, do you have any idea what any of this stuff is?" He question. She just shrugged and turned to leave. "Wait," Beastboy called. She stopped and looked at him patiently. 'I guess she's feeling lenient today,' Beastboy thought to himself. "I just wanted to say thanks for the clothes and stuff... And I'm sorry for hurting you. I just... I don't want to-"

"Don't be sorry Garfield," She started. "Be better. We will talk about our future later, but right now, we have a mission to complete." Beastboy nodded to her in compliance. He closed his door and got dressed. It was time to go to work.

 **30 Minutes later...**

Beastboy entered the lab room, as all titans looked at him expectingly. "Alright guys, lets do this," He sighed.

Beastboy hopped on the lab table and prepared for his blood extraction from Cyborg. As Cyborg was close enough, Beastboy whispered to him, "Thanks for the new suit."

Cyborg chuckled and said, "It wasn't my idea."

Beastboy looked over to Starfire, who looked away and blushed.

He flustered as well to say the least.

"Alright Beastboy," Cyborg started. "Extraction starts in three, two, one." He plucked a needle into Beastboy's arm, and extricated the oozing blood, it's red shade glistening from the ceiling light above.

"There... now I'm gonna take this to the cancer isolation contraption, and it should recognize the sakutia as a cancerous disease. And it did. Nice. Now all I have to do is separate it with francium, and it should kill all the natural blood cells. Annnnddd, it's done. Alright guys, looks like we got a nice vat of Sakutia."

"Just like that?" Beastboy asked.

"Yup," Robin simply answered. "Good work Cyborg. I think it's time we get ready guys. We meet in the common room tonight a 9. Ravager's reign ends now."

All the Titans began to file out of the room at the anticlimactic reveal of the sakutia. Beastboy walked up to Cyborg and said, "what's in the belt?"

"Oh, it's fuel," he answered.

"For what?" Beastboy asked.

"The MCL."

"What does that stand for?"

"Monochromatic Concentrated Light."

"I have NO idea what that even means. Not even close."

Cyborg smiled and said, "Meet me in the training room in 10 minutes."

Beastboy nodded suspiciously, not really trusting Cy.

"Trust me Beastboy, this should be fun."

 **R and R.**

 **Short and sweet.**


	30. Chapter 30: Battle of the Ages(Part 1)

**_This Chapter contains a reference to a certain awesome game. Enjoy._**

 **BATTLE OF THE AGES(PART 1)**

It was night.

The darkness looming over Jump City citizens, the street lights only glowing the streets and its fine people. But in the allyways, it was different. Only the brave and stupid go into this...darkness.

The air felt different now. Peculiar compared to its normal atmosphere. No one knew why. They left that up to the heroes of Titans Tower.

 **With Starfire and Robin...**

"You seem stressed Robin. Are you...alright?" Starfire whispered to him as they were waiting for Beastboy and Cyborg to come back from the training room. All the rest of the Titans hung around the common room. It was boring to say the least.

"I'm fine."

Starfire sighed, knowledge shining upon her face. "You are not the okay. Speak to me...please."

"What if we lose again? What if all this training was for nothing? Kori, if we lose this fight, we have no chance at beating Slade. None. Ziltch. We'd die instantly."

"Don't think like that Richard. We are going to win. We have a great teacher."

"Maybe. What if I'm not enough?"

"You're enough for us."

"That's not good Star. I've spent 10 years hunting Slade. Half of that was with you guys when the team was in it's prime. Now, not only are our emotions divided, but we are also uncoordinated, and distant. I just...have this feeling that this will be our downfall."

"It could be. But at least then no one can say we didn't try."

"Yeah, we sure did Kori."

"And not to mention we have a much bigger team. We're unstable."

"You mean unstoppable."

"Nope, we are definitely the unstable."

They smiled at each other, clearly an old spark that needed to die. And they both knew this. Especially Starfire. She always knew what was best for a friend, and for herself. "Starfire...do you still love me? As more than a friend?"

"I'm sorry, but no. You are a good friend. My best friend actually. But nothing more."

"Good. I feel the same."

They both laughed in relief.

"Who do you have the feelings for...friend?" Starfire questioned, curious as ever.

"No one really. I guess I'm not interested in dating right now. I don't need that kind of distraction. What about you?"

Coincidentally, Beastboy and Cyborg had just walked in with the look of children when they would get a new toy.

Ironically, Beastboy just got a new toy.

"Him," Starfire whispered to Robin.

Robin looked at Beastboy with the utmost malice in his eyes. "You've got to be joking."

Starfire groaned in annoyance and said, "Why are you still mad at him? He paid for his mistakes. Trust me, I made sure of that. He deserves a second chance."

"Yeah, he does," Robin agreed. "I'm just not ready to give it to him yet."

"I hope you ready up fast, before your friendship is beyond repair."

"Trust me. I won't let that happen."

"GUYS!" Beastboy shouted at the top of his lungs. "CYBORG. Is. A. GENIUS!"

Cyborg looked pretty proud of himself. A big broad smile laid rest on his face, happiness giving it's best presentation. "He's right. I AM a genius."

"I HAVE A FUCKING LASER ARM GUYS!"

"Say wha-?" Megan questioned. "Why the hell would you ever give Beastboy a laser? He'll shoot his eye out."

"Eh, I think it's pretty cool," Argent said. "I mean, everyone on the team has some form of a laser beam."

"Technically plasma energy rays, but whatever," Raven chimed with her usual monotonous voice.

"Alright guys enough with the fanatics, it's time to head out," Robin said. "You got it," Cyborg agreed.

They all began to head out to the Titan Jet, with high hopes seeping into their hearts. They wanted to win so badly. And this was the way.

 **An Hour Later...**

"Alright guys, we're just below the stake out point." Robin announced.

"Now remember: Beastboy and Megan, I want you two in the rustic car. It's about 10ft south-west from the Jet's landing point. Your job is to look out for any suspicious behavior. Raven and Starfire, I want both of you on top of the warehouse. That's where Ravager is most likely to be camping. If you can, get the jump on her. Me and Cyborg will be infiltrating the warehouse. We're there to scope out the area, and make sure it's safe to enter. Argent you're on standby in the jet waiting for my signal to enter the building and injecting Ravager with the serium. We're all counting on you Toni. That serium is how we're going to win. Does everyone understand their roles?"

Everyone nodded in compliance.

"Good. Titans Go!"

Robin was the first to jump out before everyone. Soon the jet was cleared except for Beastboy, Miss Martian, and Argent. "Well Garfield," Megan started. "This is not how I expected I would be celebrating your birthday." They both laughed light heartedly. "Trust me Meg; I've seen worst birthdays."

"How about this; If we complete this mission, tomorrow I'll give you a present, AND, buy you some ice cream."

"I'm too old for all that."

"Gar, you of all people have no right to say that."

They both shared a laugh once again. "Fine. We'll go get ice cream," Beastboy gave in.

"That's the spirit!" Megan cheered. They smiled at each other with an unbreakable bond of friendship.

"End of the road," Megan said.

"Half as long," Beastboy started.

"Twice as bright," Miss Martian finished.

They both jumped out the jet and glided towards the rustic car, ready to stake out.

 **With Starfire and Raven...**

Starfire was feeling ecstatic before she left the tower. Now she feels awkward flying next to Raven. And Raven felt the same way. They both knew they had eyes on the same guy. Starfire knew what it was like to fight over someone. Raven has no experience in that matter. Kori knew the weeping sadness that would overcome a person when losing an romantic interest. And with a girl like Raven who is so emotionally broken, losing a love interest would be devastating. Star just had too big of a heart to break Raven's. She really wanted Beastboy, but she didn't want to hurt the only person she could say felt like her sister.

They both landed on top of the warehouse, looking through the ceiling window for any hostile or Ravager in general.

"Raven? Since we're waiting, can I talk to you?" Starfire asked. Raven sighed, knowing what the conversation was going to be about. But she played stupid just for the sake of possibly being wrong. "Sure. Ask away."

"Do you still have feelings for Beastboy and...me?"

Raven sighed, but she understood. "I'm sorry Star, but I never had a romantic feeling for you. It was an experiment. Not on you of course, but on myself. I'm so sorry."

"What were you experimenting?"

"On whether or not I'm...bi."

"Are you?"

"No."

"I myself do not have the preference over gender. I hope no earthlings will have a problem with that."

"We Titans won't. But the rest of the world won't be so forgiving."

"That is nice to know."

Yeah...and...yes. I do still have feelings for Garfield. Heavy, strong feelings. And I hate it. All my life I have been prisoner to my emotions, but Beastboy always knew how to set me free. And it's just...urgh. Why him? Why now? I love him so much it hurts. I can't live without him. And I understand... that you feel the same way."

"Yes...I do. My heart does the aching for him. I long for him to be at my side. I would sacrifice anything for his happiness. Even Robin's hair gel."

They both giggled at Starfire's snarky-ness.

"Look at us," Raven said. "Talking about one boy like a bunch of teenage girls."

"I'm willing to accept that if it means making you smile."

Raven was about to thank her, but Starfire kissed her instead.

Raven was about to ask why, Starfire beat her.

"Payback."

They both smiled to each other in reminiscence.

 **With Argent...**

Argent was bored. Extremely. Not only did Robin give her the most boring job, but he also gave her the hardest. How the hell was she supposed to inject Ravager with the serium if she couldn't even sneak up to Beastboy for a prank? And they both pretty much have the same powers! This is so frustrating.

She was frustrated with herself, Robin, and Beastboy...

Beastboy.

She loved him dear.

But with women like Raven and Starfire at his tail, she knew better than to hope for a future with him. She just wasn't pretty enough.

She was ugly, and she knew that. But at least she believed she stood a chance when it was just her looking for love in Beastboy. Now she has major competition.

Of course, she wasn't in love with him as she would say. It's just a very hard liking. She understood she could get over him. But to what expense? Would she be hurt if she lost him? Would she be jealous if another female bedded him?

It was all so confusing.

Toni just doesn't know what she wants. Does she want Beastboy...or does she want more? Overall, she's lost. But she wasn't a teenager anymore. She could make the decisions of an adult woman.

"Holy merde!" Argent half screamed. Out of the window, She could see Ravager making moves towards the warehouse.

The same entrance Robin and Cyborg went through. She had to warn the others.

 **With Robin and Cyborg...**

Both Robin and Cyborg were advancing in the warehouse. So far, there was no sign of any living creature. All there was were old car parts and scraps of metal. They were both very skeptical of the mission now.

At this point, they were thinking they were tricked, and baited into a trap.

"Cyborg, go 215 West, and I'll take south, we should meet in the middle," Robin instructed. Cyborg followed order, and took his direction.

Cyborg didn't know how to feel about life at the moment.

So much shit went down in the past 3 months since the titans got back together. The weeks were fun, but way too hectic.

Beastboy was the ho of the tower. Megan was his sister—and Beastboy was his best friend for 6 years, and he never told him he had a sister— Robin was returning back to his pretty chill self. Starfire and Raven were "close." And Cyborg didn't have a place in anything. He just stayed out of the drama, and stayed true to himself till he was needed.

He had a liking to Argent. She was beautiful and elegant in her own way. But he knew she was roped into Beastboy's ring of love. He didn't have the time, or the place to convince her to get with him.

Also, it was nothing more than a crush. He was understanding.

Soon he and Robin met back up in the middle of the room, just like Robin predicted.

"Dammit!" Robin groaned. "I'll check out back. You hold the fort in here. Cyborg nodded in agreement.

Robin was sick and tired of losing. He just wanted to win so badly. That's why he had to beat Ravager. He had to prove to his team that he still had what it took to be a leader. Lord knows he knew there was some doubt.

Especially Beastboy.

He liked Beastboy. He was a good guy. He enjoyed being friends with him. But he had so much left to learn before he could be considered a good enough leader. He just doesn't have what it takes yet. And he could be a really good leader if he practices.

Robin was also thinking about who he was going to elect as second in command.

He thought about Raven, but her decision making was pretty poor. Beastboy was too rash and unpredictable. He would leave his team behind. Cyborg was just the right fit, but he valued easy over what's right. And sometimes the easy way out isn't exactly practical. Argent was actually a leader of her own team in New Zealand, so as of right now, she was Robin's top candidate. Starfire was a hothead, and would make very poor decisions that would literally get the entire team killed. But she had potential, as she did once lead an entire army on Tameran. But back on Tameran, it was a group of hardcore fighting warriors. Not exactly the same here on Earth.

Suddenly, he felt his communicator viberate in his pocket. He quickly picked it up in excitement. "Robin mic check."

"Check one two. Sierra oscar sierra. This is PC1 Argent and I've spotted Ravager 55ft away from the warehouse entrance you and Cyborg came in from. Be advised. She is armed."

"Thanks. Alert the others for an ambush. Head 25 meters east from the entrance. I don't want Ravager seeing you. We got this Toni. Robin out."

Finally some action. Robin was waiting for this for a while. Finally he could get his revenge on this Ravager girl.

 **Garfield and Megan...**

"Gar, I'm telling, Mega Monkeys 3 is their best release. Anything else can't even be compared."

"I doubt that. The very first Mega Monkeys is too big of a classic, there's no way you can top that."

"You are too big of a retro nerd to fully appreciate the glory of modern versions of the game."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am no-"

Beastboy was cut off by his communicator going off very loudly. He thought he put it on silence.

"PC2 mic check."

"Check one two. Sierra oscar Sierra. This is PC1, Robin relays that we meet up 55 meters from the entrance he and Cyborg entered. I have spotted Ravager. Be advised. She's armed."

"Thank you PC1, Beastboy out."

Beastboy smiles and looked over to Megan.

"We got a lead."

 **R and R.**

 **I actually written an entire lemon, but I decided against it, so I took it out. That's why this chapter is coming out so late.**

 **This has to be the longest chapter I've written yet. I hope you enjoyed the way I structured this one. If so, I'll continue writing like this for future chapters.**

 **Sierra oscar Sierra pretty much means SOS, which stands for "In trouble. Need Help."**

 **PC stands for post center, like a person standing posted watching out for something. Just some context for what happened in the chapter.**

 **Later.**


	31. Chapter 31: Battle of The Ages(Part 2)

**BATTLE OF THE AGES(PART 2)**

The warehouse was in ruins.

Starfire stood tall over Beastboy, relieved she finally defeated him. She was done. All the other Titans laid waste around her.

Robin had a giant gash running down his abdomen. Argent's right arm was burnt to a crisp. Cyborg was missing an arm. Raven had a hole in her chest. Megan was missing both of her legs, but her Martian healing factor was kicking in, growing new legs entirely. And Starfire had a scar running down her left eye to her cheek.

How did we get here?

 **Two hours earlier...**

Ravager.

A force to be reckoned with. Daughter of Slade, Apprentice of Deathstroke. And Beastboy didn't care about any of that. All that mattered to him, was if they won, and if Slade was going to be there as well. He didn't care about her skill and heavy arsenal. He just wanted to win.

As he and Megan crept over to the warehouse entrance, he saw Argent, Starfire, and Raven making there way towards them as well.

He gave a thumbs up to Starfire to alert that he was there. She nodded in recognition. Argent pulled out her communicator and called Robin. "We've reaches our destination," she whispered.

"What's your play?" She asked, trying to be as silent as possible.

"That depends, did Ravager get in the building yet?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Follow suit behind her. Make sure you don't let yourself be seen. We want to surprise her."

"Got it, PC1 out."

Argent took a deep breath and said, "Robin wants us to follow Ravager in, and remain undetected. Pretty fucking impossible if you ask me mates, but alas, we don't have a choice."

"Welp. Let's get moving," Megan whispered back.

The group proceeded to move on, slowly following behind Ravager.

 **With Cyborg and Robin...**

Robin was ready. He was so ready to win that he already had his staff ready for combat. He didn't care how long it would take, or how much energy he would have to put in, Ravager was going down tonight.

Cyborg was just as anxious. He had been waiting so long for a decent fight, that he actually had been looking forward to meeting Ravager. His desire to fight her had little to nothing to do with the Tower incident. Call it fucked up, but Cyborg had been a fighter for quite a while, 10 years to be precise. This fighting spirit doesn't just go away over night.

Robin couldn't agree more. He had been a fighter most of his life. At this point, it was second nature for him. And he was going to prove that to Ravager once he got his revenge.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ravager giving out orders to...Slade-Bots?

Robin made sure to be extra careful. "Alert the others on the Slade-Bots, tell them to double their caution and movement speed. At any second we could be detected."

"Cyborg nodded in comprehension, as he already began typing out a message to the other Titans.

They had to tread lightly from here on out. All Ravager had to do was look up at the balcony, and it was all over.

 **With the rest of the Titans...**

"Message from Cyborg," Starfire said. "Ravager is equipped with Slade-Bots, Tread with more caution, and double your speed. We could be seen any second now. Top left balcony, 16 meters from the roof entrance."

"Oh wow, this is just great," Beastboy murmured.

The group started to move on, walking faster and stealthier. Beastboy even turned into a black cat, as Miss Martian turned her hair and skin pitch black. Unless you were purposely looking for them, they would never be seen.

Robin called in on Argent's communicator and said, "On my signal, I want you guys to handle the left side of the room, about 20 or 30 Slade bots there. Cyborg and I can handle the 10 on the right."

"Got it. On standby for your signal."

"Okay...3...2...1... TITANS GO!

After that, ALL hell broke loose. Beastboy shifted into a giant gorilla and pummeled his way through Slade bots. And Starfire was just behind him, matching his strength and energy. Raven and Argent stood back and blasted the boys from a distance. Megan hung back, trying to read the mind of Ravager, which proved to be rather difficult. The lady knew how to protect her head. Smart.

You could see Robin destroying Slade not after Slade not with just single blows. He noticed how bigger the amount of Slade bots had been. He concluded it to be reinforcements.

Cyborg was in the zone. He was shooting down every Slade not he could see with perfect accuracy. "BOYAH!" He shouted his signature as he destroyed the last bot.

All of the Titans were surrounding Ravager at this point. It seemed they had the upper hand.

"Oh nooo, I'm trapped, I've been defeated," Ravager said sarcastically.

"You should take us more serious," Robin said. He then chucked his staff at her, but she caught it anyway. Not paying attention, she didn't notice the birdarang attached to it. Before she could do anything, it exploded and blasted her back to a shipment crate, creating a huge dent in the process.

"Or it could get you into trouble," Robin finished as he took out another staff.

Ravager gave a crooked smile and said, "you're gonna pay for that bird boy."

Robin glared at her and said, "Titans stand down."

"Excuse me?" Beastboy question.

"I said stand down. I can take her on."

"Ha, fat chance. We take her down together."

"Let him go Gar," Cyborg reasoned. "He needs this."

Beastboy sighed in frustration, but he nodded anyway. "Thanks," Robin said as he rushed her with his staff, and she the same with her sword.

They clashed as sparks flew everywhere. "Don't just leave them standing there, attack!" Ravager shouted. Suddenly slade bots fell from the sky and began to unleash hell on the Titans.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Robin shouted as he kicked her back and hit her left and right in face with his staff at lightning speed. She fell back again, but she quickly caught her balance.

Robin didn't take any chances. He was on top of her again beating her down with his staff.

In desperation, Ravager grabbed his staff to make him stop, but he saw that coming a mile away.

He pulled out a tiny rocket propeller, attached it to her stomach and blasted her backwards as she still wielded his staff. He clicked his boots, and rockets shot him towards her, and he delivered a mighty big punch that drew blood from his gloved fist, and her face. He snatched his staff back and swung it at her legs, as that dislocated it, making her fall to the ground.

Before she could recover, he put his staff to her throat, trying to choke her out to unconsciousness.

"You're not better than me!" He said.

"You had to take the blood of another to get one up on us. You nothing without it. You have so much power only for it to go to waist. Here's the difference between me and you. You need a weapon to win. But I AM a weapon!"

"Y-y-you want t-to see...power? She coughed out. "THIS, is power."

She closed her eyes and opened them and were glowing bright red. She easily pushed him off her, shoving him 5 feet back, but he didn't lose his balance, always staying on his feet. He smiled devilishly, a signature smile that brought fear to the hearts of criminals. "Bring it Rosy."

Ravager growler and rushed towards Robin, claws ready to rip him to shreds. Robin tried using his staff to sweep her from her feet, but she flipped over him. Robin turned quickly to retaliate, but Ravager was faster. Her claws were already ready to destroy, Aimed directly at his chest. Before she could go for the kill, Beastboy came out of nowhere with a drop kick, sending her flying 10 feet back. "I'll weaken her. Take my spot for now. You can have her when I'm done."

Robin nodded in understanding, and launched his way into battle.

Beastboy turned around to see Ravager in the air, ready to pounce. But Beastboy had been through this WAY longer. He used her momentum by grabbing her by the arm and slamming her to the ground.

She quickly got up, leaving a dent in her place.

She rushed towards Gar blindly, hoping to decapitate him on the spot. Beastboy dodged effortlessly to left, letting her fall flat on her face.

"All that power and you can't even control it," Beastboy stated.

Taking note, Ravager gave a few deep breaths, trying her best to regain control over her emotions.

Beastboy motioning for her to bring it on, as he was ready for a battle.

 **R and R**

 **So sorry for the late update, I apologize.**

 **Later.**


	32. Chapter 32: Battle of the Ages(Finale)

**In this chapter, you will finally see how Starfire defeats Beastboy. I know right? Starfire defeating Beastboy?**

 **BATTLE OF THE AGES(FINALE)**

Beastboy slammed his fist into Ravager, blasting her through the wall of the warehouse. She jumped back in, ready to fight.

Unfortunately, Beastboy couldn't keep up for long. He spent far too much time using his powers for shifting into animals, not growing claws and fangs.

He couldn't believe it. Ravager soon enough was gonna gain the upper hand using HIS powers. He was going to try his best to make sure that didn't happen.

He ran up to her at top speed, spearing her through a crate, pulverizing it on impact. He used his claws to leave a gash on her face, a scar running down her undamaged eye. Quick as ever, the scar healing to the point where you wouldn't have even noticed it was there to begin with if it wasn't for the left over blood.

Beastboy was shocked, which unfortunately was a distraction. Ravager kicked him off her, smashing him through a nearby crate as well. "Pretty cool huh?" She growled viciously. "It's amazing what I can learn about your powers in a few days, and you can't do it in 12 years."

"Pathetic."

She ran up to him, claws read to rip off his head. But claws only met metal. "MY TURN!" Robin shouted. He swung his staff at Ravager's head with full strength. It landed with a violent crack. Ravager went flying back 10 feet. "GET OUTTA HERE! I GOT THIS!"

Beastboy didn't need to be told twice. He saw Ravager getting up like nothing happened. He just didn't have the strength to take her down. He could always use...no. He promised himself he wouldn't bring _it_ out. That was only a last resort. And it seemed Robin had things under control.

He ducked just on time, avoiding a sword coming from a slade bot behind him.

Robin was having quite a difficult time. Ravager was toying with him...ruthlessly. He was dodging everything to his _best_ ability, but she was just smiling psychotically at him. Robin figured he needed some space.

He threw a primed birdarang at her feet, and it blasted Ravager back far enough for him to catch a break. Unfortunately, this isn't so true. He looked at her direction and she was already sprinting towards him with that same smile...

That damn smile.

"ARGENT NOW!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Argent dropped down from the ceiling with the injection needle ready to pierce. But Ravager felt it coming, her reflexes far above almost all the Titans.

Almost.

Like a cheetah in its prime, Ravager caught the needle and aimed it at the Titans, forcing all of them to stop in their tracks. "Titans stay back!" Miss Martian called out. "We don't know what that thing could do to us."

"Wow, thanks for letting her know that Megan," Beastboy said sarcastically. Noticing her mistake, Megan put her head down in shame, scolding herself.

Ravager smiled at them sadistically, a face Beastboy remembered too well.

"How about we make a deal," She started, that demented smile never wavering. "Either I get to shoot one of you, but, if you give me Beastboy, the rest of you lot will be left alone."

"You really are crazy huh?" Robin said, not exactly calm at his team's position. If she shot either of them, there was no telling what would happen; especially if she shot Beastboy.

"I got an even better offer," Beastboy said. "How about you let us call it a day, and we can try again tomorrow." Ravager smiled at him directly, her stare burning into his skull. To answer his question, she shot the injection needle to his arm, a clear and clean hit. The Titans gasped, turning to him to see if he was alright. The second the needle touch him, his entire body felt of fire, a burning sensation taking over him. Before he could say anything, he passed out right there. Without any time to waist, Robin turned, and ran to Ravager at blinding speed. Before she could even react, he was already on top of her, smashing her face in.

"Raven, GET US OUTTA HERE NOW!" He shouted. Raven immediately snapped out of her trance and picked up Beastboy as well as preparing a portal. Suddenly, Beastboy woke up in a scream of agony. He started thrashing around, clutching his sides for dear life. The weight shift, made Raven drop him, a thud ringing in her ears. "CYBORG, I NEED HELP!" Raven desperately shouted to her partner, hoping he wasn't in a traumatized state like her. Thankfully, he wasn't. The exact opposite actually. With determination, Cyborg lifted his best friend off the ground, ignoring all of his kicking and thrashing.

Suddenly, he heard another roar to his left. He looked over to see Ravager standing over Robin, a gash streaming down his abdomen. With a look of horror, Miss Martian levitated Robin towards her at high speeds, hoping to keep her ally as far away from this _monster_ as possible.

Cyborg ignored this as well, perfectly clear of what his mission was. Out of nowhere, he felt a burning on his right arm, the one carrying Beastboy. He looked down to see his best friend's skin turning lava red, his hair pitch black. His fangs growing in immense size, similar to...to that _thing._ Before he could properly react, his arm swiftly fell off, the amazing heat burning clean through it. "GUYS WE HAVE A BIT OF A PROBLEM!" Cyborg said. Argent quickly getting a grasp of the situation, encased Beastboy in a red plasma box, far away from her skin. "Let's go we don't have much time!"

Raven unfortunately couldn't create the portal yet as she was putting up barriers to block Ravager. It only proved to be a obstacle to her, as she wasn't even fazed, and continued to smash her were through them.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Raven said with frustration.

Just as Argent was about to put down Beastboy to go help Raven, a creature jumped out of her red box, hot smoke hissing off its body.

Everyone froze in place, eyeing the red demon. It had jet black hair, longer than Beastboy's originally. It's eyes were crystal white with _glowing_ red pupils. It had nails...no... _claws_ as sharp as knife. It's muscular frame bigger than even Robin's. Not as big as _it_ , but it was huge nonetheless.

It's heavy breath was the only noise in the warehouse active, as the only Titans and Ravager were dead silent.

Slowly, the monster lifted its head, anger and rage painted across its face. With a swift step back, the monster reeled its head back and let out an _godly_ roar. It was so devastating that walls of the warehouse came crumbling down. Beastboy's new uniform was in shreds, the only thing still attached was his pants, which were badly torn.

Raven was the first one to speak. "Ga-Garfield?"

The monster snapped its neck in her direction. And in flash it was already next to her, with its fist straight through her chest. "Raven no!" Starfire shouted. Suddenly, Raven's body emitted a shock wave, clearly a defense mechanism. The only one really affected was Cyborg, whose system was shut down from the wave. The only ones left standing were Starfire, Argent, Ravager, and _it._ It growled lowly, striking fear in the three ladies.

Argent, overcoming her fears, ran up to it with a mighty punch, her fist plastered in red plasma. But just before she could make contact with its face, it caught her fist. And magically set her arm on fire. Before she could even react to being on fire, it immediately flung her to the other side of the warehouse.

"I can take on this brute," Ravager posed. Starfire was too speechless to respond. Ravager ran up to the creature and instantly regretted it. It took one step back, and smashed its fist into her skull, probably crushing every single bone in her head. She would be dead if it weren't for the healing factor.

The monster quickly snapped its head towards Starfire, forcing out a sigh of fear. The thing began to approach Kori slowly, absolute malice pouring out of his eyes. "Beastboy, you have to calm down," Starfire said. The monster didn't even notice. "Beastboy please! Remember who you are!"

The beast pushed own, hate in its eyes.

Starfire raised her hand, charged with a Starbolt. "Beastboy, if you don't stand down, I WILL have to shoot you down!" Beastboy lifted his clawed hand, prepared for a heavy strike. Starfire let off 5 starbolts at once, blasting her back as well.

With a groan, Starfire looked up, to see she flew miles back from the obliterated warehouse. Fearing for her friends, she took off flying in the momster's direction.

Once she landed, she waited for the smoke to clear. Soon after, this absolute _monster_ wasn't even fazed. Starfire's heart gripped in fear, backing up slowly from the beast.

Out of nowhere, the beast was blasted back by a powerful force. Miss Martian landed in front of Starfire, hands ready for combat. "Starfire, get the rest of the Titans on the ship, I'll take care of my brother." Without waisted a breath, Starfire nodded and began collecting the badly injured warriors.

The beast gave a roar of rage, and charged at the martian, fist burning and aching to smash something. Miss Martian charged at the monster as well, fist prepared to pummel the beast. But before she could even touch him, he slid under her legs, coming up behind her. Instincts kicking in, she flew high up before he could do anything damaging. She thought she was safe until he jumped 10 feet into the air and punched her down. She crashed loudly, shaking the ground below her. Why was he so fast? How could he be this strong? As she got back up, she noticed him running towards her with the speed of a cheetah. She matched his speed as well in a full sprint.

With both of their fist raised, the clashed, creating a sonic boom around them. The monster roared and tried to punch her face into oblivion. Already seeing this coming, Miss Martian dodged to left, and drove her fist directly into its stomach. It backed away slightly, but mostly unfazed. It didn't seem hurt in the slightest.

Hands glowing blue, she blasted him back about 10 feet. Without whistling time, Miss Martian flew up to the air once more, and slammed her fist into ground, launching the monster into the air. She flew up blasting him up to space as well. Just before he could leave the exosphere, he slammed into her with a hammer fist, reversing the moment towards earth. Flying down at speeds of 450 mph, the monster lit his entire arm on fire and punched her towards the Earth.

She crashed into the planet, creating a huge crater below her. She heard a thud in front of her, although not creating a hole as big as hers.

She flew up and landed outside of her crater, looking for the beast. She saw him getting up quickly, hate still searing through his face. She landed softly and taunted. "C'MON YOU PUNK! DO YOUR FUCKING WORST!"

Taking up her offer, it ran towards her at full speed.

She instantly put up a invisible barrier for him to crash into and hopefully knock himself out.

Like a mad titan, the beast slammed his fist into the barrier so hard, it created a shock wave to ground, vibrating it to match the vibration of glass itself. Before Miss Martian could fly off and avoid the blast radius, it was already too late. Her legs took a nasty feedback from the ground, breaking every bone in them instantly. She howled in pain, tears beginning to flow out of eyes. She could feel herself falling to ground, probably about to crack her head open from a rock. But before she could, She instantly lost all feelings of having legs. How? She looked behind her to see the beast had cut both her legs off with one clean swipe. She fell unconscious without another word. With a smug snarl, the monster sniffed the air to find his last prey. Once he got it, he jumped 100 feet into the air and landed on a jet. He peered through the window to see his victim ready for the taking; Starfire. He smashed his fist through the window, and tossed her out of the jet, on to the ground.

Before she fully left, she shouted, "COMAND AUTO PILOT!"

She slowed her fall by flying slowly towards the ground. How ironic that she was back at the warehouse. She searched around trying to locate the beast. She heard a boom and saw the Titan Jet flying flying towards her at super speed. She gasped and flew off to catch it.

She flew into the broken window grabbing all the Titans once more, with the exception of Cyborg, as he was too much to carry. Luckily, his body armor was super tough, so chances that he died from the crash were slim.

The jet crashed just in front of Starfire, who safely landed with the Titans at the warehouse. Soon, the beast stepped in, a snarl escaping its mouth.

"Fine! You want a fight!?" Starfire yelled at it. She began charging her fist with Starbolts, the air around her becoming tight with the wind whipping violently around her body.

It was pushed back a little bit, but took the hit nonetheless. "Then it's a fight you shall receive."

Before the monster could respond, Starfire blasted it back with just her green aura alone. The explosion was huge, pushing even Starfire back a little. "THIS. IS. POWER!" She shouted, as green lightning sparked around her. She charged at him and punched him back 50 feet. For the first time that night, he seemed as though he finally felt something. 'I have to finish this quickly. My Tameranean Rage won't last for long,' she thought. The tips of her hair burst into flames, her eyes turning completely green. Her muscles grew greatly, showing off even more her amazing physique. She discovered this form when she went back to Tameran. It didn't last long as it caused extreme pain when active, her emotions go haywire, only showing the emotion of rage. Perfect form for this fight.

As if nothing happened, the monster got back up and charged at Starfire once again. They smashed fist in a punch, a powerful shockwave breaking every last bone in the monster's arm. It backed away gripping it's arm in pain. Suddenly, it twisted and cracked violently and just like that his arm was healing. He gave another roar of rage, that cracked the skin on his right arm, fire and lava oozing from each crevasse. He jumped so high in the air, he flew past the clouds, and damn near to space, He launched himself back down towards the ground, vanishing every cloud within a 50 mile radius around him.

Starfire, sensing what he was planning on doing, flew up in the air as well, ready to clash fist. 'I can't hold it for much longer,' she thought to herself. 'This is my final attack, I HAVE to put in everything I've got!' They both roared battle cries as Starfire's arm sparked with lightning and the creature's arm flaming on fire and lava.

Once their fist connected, everything seemed to slow down.

A explosion worthy of a nuke exploded around them, evaporating every single cloud in central city. The explosion could could be heard almost everywhere in America.

Both combatants in the explosion fell towards the ground unconscious. Beastboy's skin slowly turned green again, and his emerald eyes were back. His muscles returned to its normal size, slightly smaller than Robin's His hair however was still black, probably a permanent change. They both landed on the ground roughly, cracking the ground completely. Rain softly fell from the sky. The warehouse was in ruins, no real signs that it was even a warehouse.

Starfire gasped as she woke up, choking violently. She quickly looked around to get a grip on her surroundings. And she saw _him._ He wasn't a monster anymore. He was just... _Garfield._ She limped towards her fallen friend, every fiber in her body aching in pain. It hurt _so_ bad. Tears were streaming down her face.

The warehouse was in ruins.

Starfire stood tall over Beastboy, relieved she finally defeated him. She was done. All the other Titans laid waste around her.

Robin had a giant gash running down his abdomen. Argent's right arm was burnt to a crisp. Cyborg was missing an arm. Raven had a hole in her chest. Megan was missing both of her legs, but her Martian healing factor was kicking in, growing new legs entirely.

Beastboy slowly began to stir awake. "Star Beastboy asked drowsily.

"Friend Beastboy..." She said tiredly. "It is Me."

Tears flowed down Beastboy's face, sobbing in the rain. "What have I done!" He looked over to Raven and Megan, pain gripping and attacking his heart. He even felt sorry for Ravager. That hurt a lot. He promised himself he wouldn't give in to the inner monster inside him. But he did. And it just _hurt_ so damn bad.

Starfire dropped down next to him and hugged him tightly. "It's not your fault," she whispered in his ear, crying as well. "It is NOT your fault. I know you are in the pain, but we need leave this place. We have captured Rose."

Beastboy separated from her and nodded, shame still stuck on his face.

"Can you turn into the giant bird so we can fly over to the Titan Jet?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah...sure."

Starfire walked away to pick up Cyborg and Ravager, as those were they were the heaviest of the bunch. Her super strength should suffice for the both of them, even if her entire body felt like fire. She turned to Beastboy to see he hasn't moved as muscle.

"Beastboy?" She questioned.

"I can't...I can't shift!"

She nodded in understanding. "Your body has experienced far too much stress. Give yourself time. I'll carry everyone up. You got rest in the jet."

He nodded once more and walked his way towards the jet, head down. "Let's just go home," he said dejectedly.

About 5 minutes later, Beastboy and Starfire were on their way out of the warehouse house, and on the way home. It had been a long night. The sun could be seen rising in the back, glistening in the sky over a colorful rainbow.

But Beastboy was too blume to notice it.

He hated his life. He was so angry, just so tired of life. Every time he thought he had a chance at happiness, something always skrewed it up. If he could just switch lives with a normal person for day, he would die a happy man. But no, the good guys never get that lucky.

 **R and R**

 **I'm releasing this early because I'm going on a trip with my family tomorrow and I'd rather spend time with them than be on my computer. But, because of this, the next chapter will be on either Tuesday or Wednesday.**

 **Later.**


	33. Chapter 33: Leave Me in the Fire

**There's a really cool quote in this chapter that I do not own. Enjoy.**

 **LEAVE ME IN THE FIRE**

After Starfire and Beastboy lugged the Titans up to the infirmary, it was time to perform some operations.

The first one, and most concerning; Raven. Thankfully the blood stopped flowing due to her Demonic powers, so she wasn't close to bleeding out. But at that point, it was only a matter of time seeing as she still had a hole in chest, and she already lost enough blood. About 6 pints Beastboy estimated. And that's a lot of blood. If it weren't for her powers, Raven would be dead. And it was would all be because of Beastboy...

Garfield shook his head of the thought, figuring that his teammates were more important than his feelings at the moment.

"How are we gonna do this Star?" Beastboy asked.

"Starfire bit her bottom lip in worry. Neither of them were professional doctors like Cyborg. If only...

"We have to wake up friend Cyborg first before we do anything." Beastboy nodded his head in agreement. They just couldn't do something that important without serious help. "And how are gonna do that? We have to recalibrate him, and fix the bio components in his missing arm and I don't know how to do that."

"Yes, that is correct. But I'm sure his girlfriend has a pretty good idea."

"You're talking about Bee?"

"Yes."

"I haven't seen or talked to her in about 6 years. After...you know."

"Then stay here and watch over our friends. I shall go consult with her through the video chatting."

And with that, Starfire left the room leaving Beastboy to himself.

He looked over Raven, the gaping hole in her chest glaring at him, demanding him to tell her why did he do it...why was he such a monster?

"Raven...I am so...so...sorry. I never have and never will purposely hurt you. I promise, that when you wake up, I'll make it up to you. I swear it. Just please don't leave me. I...I just...I love you Rae. I can't do this hero stuff without you."

He started sobbing and crying next to her bed, tears rolling down his face. He couldn't stop it. His heart felt like it was going to explode. He opened his eyes to look at Raven once more, only to abruptly find out her couldn't see. In fact, he was in a cold black void. He began shivering, rubbing his arms for warmth. The tears on his face froze in ice, forcing him groan in pain. "It's so _cold,"_ he said, dropping to one knee.

As if on que, a small circle around him burst into flames, melting all the ice that was growing.

Suddenly, a flaming raven bird dropped from the sky and landed right in front of him. It opened its wings and out came Raven, who was sitting in lotus position, levitating as if she was meditating.

"R-Raven?" Beastboy questioned.

She opened her eyes, and landed on the ground, right in front of him. Her face showed empathy, compassion, and forgiveness. "Yes?" She answered.

"I am so so sorry! I promise I'll make it up, I swear! Whatever it takes I'll-"

"I already heard you when you were in the real world, you don't need to apologize again. Besides, I was never angry at you. That wasn't you who did that to me."

"But it **_was_** me! I had all control in my body. I knew exactly what I was doing, and I did it on my own terms! I was just SO angry. I JUST WANTED TO DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

"And that wasn't your fault. If anything, Ravager was the one who plunged her fist through my chest, not you. She was the one who injected you with that serium, and she was the one who turned you into that _thing._ You don't have to apologize to me. I'm not angry."

"You should be, it's my fault that this happened! I should've been quicker, I should've been smarter, but I wasn't, and you could be dead because of it!"

"I'm not going to die Beastboy."

"How can you be so sure Raven!? How! All hope is lost! We have no team, barely any support, unstable city, and we have Ravager, but I probably killed her too!"

"Beastboy can you STOP attacking yourself. I don't know where you got it in your head that there's something wrong with you, but there's not. You have save our friends lives so many times, and you're going to do it again, RIGHT NOW. That's how you can repay me."

"No Raven! I'm just a kid! I haven't changed! Not at all!"

"Yes you have Garfield! You have grown so much! You're a leader, you're a friend, you are my BEST FRIEND IN FACT, AND I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! SO GET YOUR HEAD BACK IN THE GAME, AND SAVE MY LIFE!"

Raven slapped him across the face, leaving a painful red mark in it's wake. Beastboy rubbed his cheek sourly, finally snapping out of his self-doubt.

"Thank you Rae. I think I needed that."

She gave him a rare smile before saying, "Garfield, right now, I need you to step out the flames, and go save our friends lives. A lot is at stake right now. I believe in you."

Beastboy got up and left the fire, the cold instantly smashing into his skin, making him shiver already.

"You have to leave me in the fire Beastboy. When this flame burns out, I die. I'll give you 3 hours at most before my powers stop working, and 5 hours till when I'm completely dead. My life is in your hands."

Beastboy nodded in understanding. "Oh, and before you go," Raven said as she walked up to him. Before he could leave, she gave him a deep kiss, spreading warmth all around his body.

"I'll see you when you wake up," he whispered to her as they broke apart.

And just like that, he was back in the real worldin a blink of an eye.

 **R and R**

 **Next chapter comes Friday, so expect that.**

 **Later.**


	34. Chapter 34: Ressurection

**RESURRECTION**

Starfire entered the infirmary once more to see Beastboy looking over Raven with a stern look in his eyes.

"What did she say?" He asked her.

Starfire was a bit shook from his sudden monotonous voice. "Thankfully, she knows what to do and is on her way. She said she should be here within an hour's time."

"That's good news," he said, in his same deadpan monotone voice.

"Friend Beastboy, are you...alright?"

"Peachy."

She wanted to say something, but she knew he was facing some inner demons at the moment, and bringing it up would only make him angry. She just hoped he pushed that aside when talking to Bee.

Lord knows those two don't exactly like each other.

 ** _35 minutes later..._**

Karen was in a bad mood. Not only did her boyfriend get pretty bruised up, but she also had to work with that stupid green one. He always got on her nerves, no matter how hard she tried to ignore him. It was his fault when he...she didn't want to think about it too much. Otherwise she kill him on sight. She had to be strong for Vic if she wanted him to stay alive. Hopefully the grass stain thought the same way.

She walked up the Titans and front door and put in the key password. She then completed the eye scan and proceeded into the building.

She went up the elevator to the 45th floor and into the common room.

Inside, everything looked...Normal. Not a spot of dust and it was saturated as usual. After hearing that the OG Titans had disbanded, she thought the tower would be in a much worse state. But it was as if nothing had changed.

'Enough with the scenery,' she thought to herself. 'I think it's about time I check in on Starfire.'

She rang to Starfire to let her know she was there, and in less than 5 seconds, Starfire was already there to give her a big hug.

"HELLO GOOD FRIEND," She screamed, spinning Bee in a circle.

"I missed ya Star," Bee said happily.

"Oh how I have missed you as well BumbleBee. It is pleasant to see you. I wish we could be speaking on a rather positive subject, but right now, Cyborg is in the pickle, and it is high nigh time that we release him.

"Agreed," Bee stated factually.

"I always have to help that hunk of metal do anything. For all that brain, he sure does act like a dummy sometimes. But I guess that's why we love him huh?"

"Starfire giggled and said, "Yes, that is correct."

As they made their way to the infirmary, Starfire thought it would be a good enough time to explain their situation. It would be best if she wasn't left in dark, just waiting to see some of her closest friends in terrible shape. "It's not just Cyborg who is out of the commission."

"What do you mean by that?" Bee asked.

"I mean, that the rest of the Titans excluding myself and Beastboy are in the pickle."

"How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad. Both Robin and Raven need serious attention, Miss Martian will be fine after-"

"Whoa, Miss Martian is with the Titans now?"

"Not exactly. But she is Beastboy's sister."

"Jesus shit. The more you know huh?"

Correct. But it is not just our team who have been seriously hurt. We also caught assassin Rose Wilson, AKA, Ravager. Argent is down and out as well."

"Wow. Argent is with the Titans too? I've been gone for too long."

"Agreed."

They made it to the infirmary and walked in anxiously. Bee gasped as she saw all of her friends comatose. She nearly fainted when she saw Raven with a hole in her chest. She looked over to Robin, seeing that he was already patched up. Probably by Beastboy who was sitting next to Raven's bed with his head down. As much as Bee disliked him, she kinda felt bad for the guy. She knew for years he had a thing for Raven, and seeing her like this must be hard for him.

"Hey Beastboy," She called to him.

He looked up, dried tears were painted on his face, his eyes pinkish red from crying.

"I'm here," She said sincerely.

"Good," he said dryly.

She walked past him and up to Cyborg, observing his condition.

"I'm not an expert," She started. "But I can definitely give him a temporary repair. This will take up to 4 hours at the very least."

"We have to be faster than that," Beastboy said.

"Excuse me?" Bee asked, a bit taken back.

"I said we have to be faster. We don't have all that much time."

Bee scoffed and said, "Listen, I get you're going through some rough shit right now, but please do not rush me dude. This kinda stuff takes time-"

"I'm not rushing you, I'm telling you how it is; We don't have that kind of time."

"Well then we're just gonna have to make time alright. This isn't exactly easy for me either you know. My boyfriend is laid out comatose and all of my closest friends are even worst. So DON'T rush me."

"If you can't do it quick enough, then you were obviously the wrong person to call!"

"Friend Beastboy, I think it's best if we just calm down and relax."

"I can't relax knowing that if she's not fast enough, then Raven is gonna die!"

"You don't know that for sure!" Bee said angrily.

"Yes I do! Raven told me herself!"

"Wait, wha-" Bee said confused.

"How could Raven have told you? She is not awake," Starfire debunked.

"I know! But she got inside my head and she talked to me. She told me that she has 5 hours at most left to live. We not only need for Cyborg to wake up, but for him to also operate on her. So we need to do quickly, or there be no point!"

The two girls stood there shocked at Beastboy's revelation. They knew Raven was an empath, to speak to Beastboy telepathically, that's just like Megan. She never told anyone that she could do that. Ever. But if this is true, then Bee really needed to be faster if they wanted to save her.

"Alright," Bumblebee said. "I'll work as fast as I can. The best I can give you is 3 hours and a half. Anything less than that is impossible for me."

"Thank you," Beastboy said with care.

"It's 5:20 AM, so I better get to work," Bee sighed. "I'll be right back, I'll be getting some tools from Cyborg's room."

She flew off to go get the tools, leaving Starfire and Beastboy alone. They stood there, staring at each other without saying a word.

"Friend Garfield, are you...alright?

He caught himself before he could say anything snarky. He was anxious and angry, but he shouldn't take that anger out on her. Especially after she forgave him for playing her. It was time he started acting grateful for his friends.

"No," he answered. "But I will be."

 **R and R**

 **After today, chapters will be longer than 1-3k words, as I have summer vacation. Yay. Next chapter will also be posted either Monday or Tuesday. After that, I will be returning to my regular every other week schedule. Thank you for your patience.**

 **Later.**


	35. Chapter 35: Apolgize

**APOLOGIZE**

Starfire told Beastboy to go change his clothes, as him being in nothing but torn clothings were distracting.

He understood.

He dressed himself in a black tee and dark green jogger pants. He felt comfortable at least. A little disoriented from moving around a lot, as he hasn't exactly fully recovered from the fight. He had a nagging headache as well. It wasn't big enough to be considered painful, but it was annoying.

He just wished it would go away. But he knew it wouldn't.

Once he was fully dressed, he sprinted back to the infirmary. He nearly crashed into Starfire from running too fast.

He almost passed out as well from the running.

"Friend Beastboy, you need to slow down. Raven will be okay."

"I...I know it's just...ugh, whatever. How's Bee doing?"

"She is doing fine, but I recommend that we be as silent as possible. She is doing the concentrating."

Beastboy nodded and walked through the door of the infirmary. There he could see Bee working fast and hard. He could see sweat pouring down on her face.

She looked extremely stressed out. Beastboy couldn't blame her.

He was stressing out from just standing there.

And so, the wait began.

 **2 hours later...**

Beastboy and Starfire were pacing around the room impatiently. They were calm and collected around Bee so she could work on Cyborg with little to no distractions, but she was taking quite the time.

She was still working extremely fast, but she had to restart on the wires 4 times already from anxiety. It frustrated Beastboy to no end, but he knew it wasn't her fault, so he stayed silent.

Until he couldn't take it anymore.

"We're running out time..." he said. Starfire didn't even bother scolding him for it. In fact, she was just as anxious. Bee turned around irritated, and sighed annoyed. "Would _you_ like to do this? or would you rather be _patient,_ and let me finish!"

Beastboy only blinked at her and said, "seriously, we're almost out of time."

"Don't you think I fucking know that already!"

"I'm just saying, you should probably put some more pep in your step ya know?"

"Okay, fuck you man! This shit ain't easy!"

"Whatever. Just turn around and work faster."

"No! Apologize!"

"What?"

Beastboy wasn't the only one confused, as Starfire said "what" in unison with him.

"I'm not going to work any faster until Beastboy apologizes."

"Are you serious?" Beastboy asked alarmed.

"Deadly."

"MY BEST FRIEND'S LIFE IS AT STAKE, AND YOU SAY NO!?"

Starfire looked just as angry, but she was definitely more reasonable. She understood both Titans were angry and nervous, so she decided to calm them both down.

"Guys, we don't have the t-"

"YOU HEARD ME GARFIELD! APOLOGIZE YOU DIMWIT!"

"FOR WHAT!? I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!"

"EXACTLY! YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY BRINGING THAT UP _RIGHT NOW?"_

WHY NOT? YOU THINK IT'S A PERFECT TIME TO PISS ME OFF WHENEVER YOU GET THE CHANCE!"

"Friends, if you could just listen-"

"OKAY, FUCK YOU KAREN!"

"NO FUCK YOU GARFIELD YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"IF YOU DON'T START WORKING ON CYBORG _RIGHT_ NOW, I SWEAR IM GONNA-"

"WHAT? YOU'RE GONNA DO WHAT GARFIELD! TORTURE ME LIKE YOU DID MY FATHER?!"

Beastboy was about to retort, but his words got caught in throat. Starfire glared at Karen for her incompetence.

"Karen, that's wrong and you know it. Garfield would never-"

"Kori you were there! You said it yourself that you caught him in the flesh and blood just **_standing_** there while my father..."

She suddenly broke down in tears. They were pouring from her face.

' _Well this escalated quickly,"_ Beastboy thought to himself. He knew Karen was devastated from the incident with her father, but he didn't know she would risk the lives of both Raven and Cyborg for comfort.

He remembered from the funeral that she promised she would find the person who was responsible for the death of the father, no matter what it took.

He didn't really take her words into account...until now at least.

"Karen I-"

"Tell me you're sorry _now._ Apologize for everything you did to me! And to my father!"

"Karen...I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't kill your father. There was nothing I could've done to save his life. And you know that. But for what it's worth, I _am_ sorry for his death. And I'm sorry I wasn't there to comfort you about his passing. And after all this, I'll tell you anything you want to know about it, but right now, larger things are at stake. And we must address those problems _first._ "

Karen had seemed to calm down at his words. Her head was down, so he couldn't really read her, or see how she was feeling. He could only hope she was okay.

Without a word, she turned around and got back to work on Cyborg, doing her best to fix his arm.

 **R and R.**

 **Again, so sorry for this short chapter, but that's because something came up, that I would like to address.**

 ** _Ive started another FanFiction. Don't worry, I'm not going to abandon this one, I'll just be posting on both at the same time. If you could support my other fic, that would be greatly appreciated. Once again, thank you for your patience with me, and This story._**

 **Later.**


	36. Chapter 36: Flying Colors

**FLYING COLORS**

It had only been 15 minutes since Beastboy and Karen got into their little spout. It most certainly costed valuable time, but it also cleared the air. Beastboy could sit down and patient think finally.

Starfire had the same thing in mind.

After years of emotional torment, she honestly thought things couldn't have gotten any worse; but of course, she was wrong. She was very wrong in fact. The emotional roller coaster she'd been through since clicking up with the Titans again was...interesting, to put it simply. Her _family_ wasn't the most stable, and definitely caused her the most stress than she thought possible, but they were her family nonetheless.

Was Beastboy her family?

Does she think of him like she thinks of Cyborg? Or currently Robin? Or was he something more?

Without a doubt, she definitely felt _something_ with him that wasn't like the other feelings she had for her fellow Titans. He had some kind spark. And of all people of the tower she thought she could possibly grow an intimate relationship with, the last person of interest would be Beastboy. What are the odds?

That's not to say Beastboy himself isn't conflicted.

He likes Raven...but he also likes Starfire...and both girls liked him. Not exactly the easiest game of monkey in the middle.

He knew he had a deep and special connection with Raven that no other person in any universe could possibly understand. He understood her, and was capable of showing friendship and love for even the scariest of her demons. Because that's what fits his character. A fun, loving, happy-go-lucky human being. And he was proud of that. He just wished this wasn't the exact same thing two girls he had a deep connection with looked for in men.

His relationship with Starfire is a match made in heaven. Two happy goofballs who love to have fun, and chooses naivety over real world facts and pains that hurt. It was ignorant, yes, but that's what defines them as people. They had too much in common, and not a lot of differences. A factor Beastboy took into account the day he met her. They were practically opposite gender clones of each other, and that's what makes them strong. One cannot be happy without the other, and together, they're unstoppable.

For the most part.

Everyone in the room froze as they heard a groan of pain. The looked over and saw Robin shifting around before sitting upright staring directly at Karen.

He blinked and said "Why are you here?" His voice was very sluggish and clearly tired.

Beastboy rushes over to him to check his vitals. "You were out for a bit. You should probably avoid moving too much. You're still pretty unstable."

"Wha...?"

"Just lay back."

"But what happened...?"

"Robin..." Beastboy said sternly.

"No. I'm fine..." he said as he tried to get up. Beastboy pushes him back against the bed and said, "Karen keep working, I'll take care of him."

Karen turned back around and got back to work as if nothing happened. It would be best if she didn't get distracted.

"You passed out fighting Ravager but you're okay now. Just wait for Cyborg to get up and running and we'll get you a blood transfusion. Okay?"

"No wait. What happened to Cyborg?"

"I'll tell you later, just rest up."

"No Garfield. I want answers _now."_

"I can't concentrate with him rambling," Karen called out.

"Please Friend Robin, just calm down for just a little while longer," Starfire said.

"Jeus, what happened to Raven? And...Miss Martian? And Argent? Guys, what the hell happened???" He said with a raised voice.

""Richard, if you could just—" Karen started, but he cut her off.

"Garfield, what happened to your hair?"

"Wait what? What's wrong with my hair?"

"It's black," Starfire, Bee, and Robin said at the same time.

"Since when?"

"That's not important right now friend," Starfire uttered. "We need Robin asleep, and ready for the transfusion."

"Right. Can you get me some zaleplon then?"

"I shall retrieve it now," she said as she walked over to the medication cabinet and began searching.

"Alright Rob. We're gonna put you to sleep for a little longer alright? We'll talk about 'this' when you wake up."

"Robin sighed and said, "Just shut up and fill me up with drugs."

Starfire returned with a bottle of pills and gave Garfield two.

He gave them to Robin with some water to top it off. Robin drank it ravishingly, clearly dehydrated. He nodded a thanks in Beastboy's direction, and turned his head ready to fall asleep.

After about ten seconds of waiting to make sure he's okay, Beastboy turned to Bee and asked, "how's he doing?"

"I'm almost finished. Just give me about 20 more minutes and he should be up and running."

That's great. Thanks."

"Don't mention it...seriously."

He nodded to her and sat back down. The fact that he had to play doctor with the boy wonder amused him. Usually, he never really got hurt. He was always percise and careful when on a mission. Now, he seemed a bit reckless. Things really have changed.

And it's all because of Slade. Which really didn't come as a surprise however.

Something that has been on Beastboy's mind for awhile began to resurface. Whatever happened to Terra? He only saw her one time and she just disappeared. It made sense now why she was acting all loony. Slade drove her mentally insane. Damn that bastard. He always managed to take something from Beastboy. And it was only heart wrenching when he took something as personal as Terra. Beastboy admitted to himself a long time ago that he would probably never love any woman more than he loved Terra. And he was still right. And that only made the pain worse.

So he promised himself this;

Once he got his hands on Slade, he would make him pay for breaking Terra twice over. Garfield needed his revenge, or the guilt for Terra would haunt him for the rest of his life.

After 20 long minutes of waiting, they all could here Cyborg powering up. His red eye began to glow it's usual tint and you could visibly see him beginning to shift around, as if he was waking up.

"I think I got him," Karen said, with hope glimmering in her eyes.

Suddenly, is eye turned blue, and a male voice unlike Cyborg's said, "rebooting process at 1%."

Beastboy stood there awestruck at this pile of coincidence. Why was the world so cruel to him? What did he do to deserve this?

"I can't say I expected this...I really didn't," Karen claimed. She was just as shocked as Gar and Kori.

Kori had the look of utter confusion and hurt. She didn't understand why this was happening, but she knew it had to be fixed.

"Friend Karen, is there any way to speed up the reboot process?"

"I'm mean, yeah but—"

"But nothing. Just tell us how," Garfield said.

Karen kept her composure, realizing how difficult this must be for him. Two very important lives in his life were at stake. She doubted she would've acted any different.

"Okay fine. The Titans Tower has the strongest internet connection in Jump City. The next strongest thing is all the way back in Central City at Star Labs. You'd never make it in time. Unless you magically have a friend who can fly 600,000 miles an hour."

Beastboy whipped his head around to Starfire in desperation. "Kori, can you top that speed??" He asked.

She shook her head no, her eyes glistening, tears ready to fall.

He turned his head to Robin, noticing that he probably had better contact to Kid Flash than anyone. But his face turned pale as he realized that he just put Robin to sleep.

"Dammit, Dammit, Dammit, Dammit, DAMMIT!" He shouted.

"Karen, do you know where to find Kid Flash?"

"No."

"How about Mas Y Menos?"

"I haven't spoken to them in years."

"Jeus fucking Christ."

"Friend Garfield, are we going to lose friend Raven?" Starfire asked with tears streaming down her face."

"No! I swear to you, I won't let that happen."

"Then perhaps maybe I could help," said a voice at the doorway.

Everyone turned to see Ravager standing there, still in her beat up armor. She still had that damn smile on her face. She managed to get out of the prison cage Beastboy put her in. Dammit! He should've known she was smart enough to do it! Especially since she was alone with no cameras to watch her. For all he knew, she could've trapped the entire tower. This filled Beastboy with rage, his pupils turning blood red.

A gust of powerful wind at the swipe of Beastboy's hand knocked her back into the hallway, cracking the wall behind her in the process. Her face remained unfazed, clearly lacking any form of pain.

"How did you escape your cage?" Beastboy growled as he marched towards her, already knowing the truth.

"Please, no one was watching me. It was easy. But never mind that. I see you have a bit of a problem."

"What about it?"

"I can help you get to Star Labs and back."

"Like hell I would trust you."

"You don't have a choice big boy."

"What's your plan here???"

"My plan, is for me to give you the information you need, in exchange for my freedom."

"Fat chance. Try again."

"It's my final offer. Take it, or allow your friend to die."

Beastboy slammed his fist next to her face, putting a hole in the wall.

"Do you think this is a game!?"

"Far from it actually," she said calmly, not fazed at all by his fear tactics.

"I'll never let you go,"

"Your loss man."

Beastboy readied his fist for another strike at wall before Starfire yelled at him to wait.

She walked up to him with a hand on his shoulder.

"If you want to save Raven, then we have to let her go."

"See? Even the dumb one gets it," Ravager said, that smile still shining upon her face.

"Shut Up!" Beastboy shouted in rage. "We can't do that Star. Otherwise everything that happened last night would be in vain."

"I'd rather that then lose friend Raven."

"But—"

"Please Garfield. You're the only one who can save her now."

Beastboy stared at Starfire, emotionally conflicted. He really want to save Raven, but he didn't want this monster to get away with what she did last night. It was because of her that they are even in this mess! He couldn't let her get away with it...

But Raven's life was far important than this. He had no choice but to give in.

"Fine. But on one condition. Once we're done here, we are to meet up here in 1 month. There we can have our proper rematch."

"Do you really think I would agree to that?"

Beastboy smirked viciously, malice burning in his eyes. He smacked her across the face and said, "you don't have a choice."

She bit her bottom lip, as if turned on by him smacking her. "Fine. You win. But you're gonna have to hit me harder than that next time we fight."

Beastboy looked at her in disgust, before turning his back and asking, "what do I have to do?"

Hold out your hand," she said.

Beastboy complied. He held out his hand as she dropped a colorful rock on his palm. It was extremely hot, but he didn't let it faze him.

"This is a temporary flying speed boost. What ever flying type animal you have, it should be going faster than the speed of just 600,000 miles per hour."

"Whatever," Beastboy growled. He looked towards Starfire and said, "make sure she leaves without stealing anything."

She nodded and replied, "make sure you hurry back. We don't have much time."

Karen came out of room with a Microchip in her hand. "Tell who ever works there to reboot this and everything should be fine. Be safe."

He took it and nodded in her direction with respect. And with that, he took off in the form of a Raven, colorful as ever.

 **R and R**

 **Late update...I can't say I didn't see this coming. Later.**


End file.
